Unmei ya Ren'ai? (Find The Way to Your Soulmate)
by dhiya chan
Summary: You hate someone. But when circumstances force you to be with someone you hate, whether hatred will continue to win your heart? Spesial for BlueOrange Challenges 2016. #BlueOrangeChallenge #happySasuNaruDay


**...**

Suasana gaduh kembali terjalin, tak terkira keramaian yang ditimbulkan mana kala seorang lelaki berpakaian semi formal keluar dari sebuah ruangan berisikan tiga puluh lima orang mengenakan pakaian serupa. Ruangan yang sebelumnya bersih, rapi dan juga sepi tak dihinggapi satu pun suara kini berubah bak pasar, porak poranda _menghancurkan_ ketenangan yang terjalin dengan beragam kertas dan botol-botol bekas berterbangan dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya disertai gelak tawa para pelakon yang melakukan aksi tercela tersebut. Baik perempuan maupun laki-laki bermukim diruangan itu seakan tidak ingin tinggal diam, terus-menerus melakukan keributan seolah menjadikan ajang tersebut sebagai pelampiasan pasca menerima beragam materi dilimpahkan sang guru yang membuat pikiran mereka dihinggapi rasa penat. Bila para siswa lelaki berbuat kerusuhan dengan memanfaatkan benda-benda tak terpakai untuk mengotori kelas, lain halnya dengan siswi perempuan. Dibandingkan berbuat kerusuhan tak berkesudahan yang berpotensi membangkitkan kemarahan sang wali kelas, gadis-gadis itu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol satu sama lain, membahas hal-hal tidak penting bersifat _kewanitaan_ seperti yang mereka ungkapkan saat ditanyai oleh pria. Seakan dewi fortuna sedang menjamu, keributan tersebut tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Ekstensinya bagai menyerbak luas, terlebih ketika mendapat suatu kabar _gembira_ yang malah membuat kesenggangan menaungi mereka berlanjut sampai dua jam mendatang hingga waktu pulang tiba. Senang? Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Euphoria siswa-siswi yang menyulut keributan malah kian menjadi-jadi, tak lagi memperdulikan keadaan kelas bila dihadapkan dengan yang namanya...

Jam pelajaran kosong.

Surga bagi para pelajar atau mungkin bisa dikatakan _momentum_ yang paling didamba sebab mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal apa saja tanpa harus terhimpit suasana formal diciptakan guru-guru beraura pembunuh. Bayangkan saja, mendapat waktu dua jam penuh secara cuma-cuma ditengah kebersamaan dengan teman sekelas, tidak direcoki buku-buku atau petuah dari filsuf terkenal pasti membawa sensasi tersendiri dari kebebasan yang didapat. Ke kantin, bermain sepak bola, bercanda gurau bersama-sama, berkencan, atau hal-hal lain yang tidak dapat dilakukan akhirnya bisa terealisasikan?! Dan dari waktu yang sedikit itu akan dimanfaatkan oleh para siswa dengan sebaik mungkin! Sebagai salah satu contoh...

Menghancurkan kelas.

Ya... Hampir seluruh penghuni ruangan memilih opsi tersebut sebagai media pengisi waktu luang sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Namun dari segelintir keributan yang terjadi, terdapat satu pertanyaan besar yang menjadi misteri saat mengedarkan pandangan secara seksama menyapu seluruh penjuru arah. Jika interaksi resiprositas yang terjalin _hampir_ dimanfaatkan seluruh penghuni ruangan, mengapa bagian tersebut justru tak merujuk pada dua individu yang kini saling mengibarkan tatapan peperangan?

Gah!

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada kedua orang ini?

Mengapa ekspresi yang ditujukan tak mengendur walau sesaat saja? Malah terasa kian mencekam, semakin mengukuhkan _image_ kelas tersebut seolah telah dipatenkan bahwanya kesan yang terlihat jauh dari kata kondusif bila tak lagi _dijaga_ oleh guru yang mengajar.

"Menyebalkan!" Kembali rutukan bernada ketus terlontar dari mulut seorang pemuda.

Sebelah alis lelaki yang duduk dibangku paling belakang terangkat, memandang pemuda dihadapannya. "Apa kau bilang?"

Berdecak.

"Memangnya kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi?" Balasnya sinis. "Jika merasa tidak tuli, kau pasti bisa mendengar apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya!"

Sudut bibir si lelaki nampak. "Mungkin kau benar." Menyeringai keji. "Tanpa kutekankan pun, kau pasti tahu bahwa pendengaranku sendiri merasa _**tidak sudi**_ mendengar kata-kata sampah darimu."

"APA!?" Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berseru keras. Terpengarah dengan mulut membuka dan menutup secara konstan— tak percaya. _"Aku tidak salah dengar, bukan?'_ Meneguk saliva cepat disertai kedua mata melotot lebar. "Ka-Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek, memberi sorot mata penuh hina kearah pemuda itu kala berujar lantang. "Sampah."

Kurang ajar!

 **'BRAK!'**

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SAMPAH BERENGSEK!" Tak habis pikir, mungkin itulah ekspresi dominan si pemuda yang kini beranjak berdiri dari kursinya setelah mendapat penyataan kasar dari lelaki itu yang dinilai semakin menjadi-jadi. Oke! Kali ini _dia_ sudah benar-benar keterlaluan!

Sebelah kaki si lelaki terangkat kemudian bertumpu pada lutut kaki kanan, memberi gestur santai sembari menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. Tak terusik oleh aura panas dikobarkan oleh pemuda itu. "Menurutmu?"

"Ohh~" bersedekap dada seraya menganggukan kepala. Dagu si pirang itu pun terangkat tinggi menatap sang rival— atau bisa dikatakan _musuh bebuyutan_. "Lancang sekali mulutmu berbicara seperti itu kepadaku!" Kepalan tangan lelaki berkulit coklat itu menjadi bukti nyata bila emosinya kian tak terkontrol. "Kau pikir aku takut? Ayo cepat maju! Ku tantang kau diluar kelas bila kau berani melawanku?!"

Decakan kasar lolos seraya mengalihkan pandangan menyapu pemandangan dijendela. "Idiot."

Merasa marah akan perkataan lelaki bersurai raven itu?

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Jangan cuma berdiam diri saja?! Apa kau tidak berani melawanku, eh?" Siswa berambut pirang tersebut malah menunjukan seringai cemooh dibibir, masih bersedekap dada sembari berdecak pinggang— menantang. "Tsk! Kau ini laki-laki sejati atau banci? Kenapa tingkahmu menyedihkan sekali?! Benar-benar memalukan!"

Pria itu mendengus kasar, menumpu sebelah pipi menggunakan telapak tangan yang bersandar dipermukaan meja. "Laki-laki sejati tidak diukur dari seberapa banyak dia mengandalkan kekerasan yang terdeskripsikan dalam bentuk agresi seperti kau katakan. Entri untuk definisi tersebut cukup ditelaah dari satu intensi tepat. Dan bila kau masih tidak mengerti maksud dari semua itu, akan kujabarkan satu penjelasan yang sangat mudah untuk kau tangkap diotak idiotmu." Kali ini ekspresi wajah si raven tak menujukan reaksi signifikan. Meski begitu tetap saja, matanya dapat _berbicara_. "Mutlaknya seorang laki-laki _**sejati**_ tidak akan _**pernah**_ mengambil keputusan tanpa pemikiran matang serta mengandalkan _mulut besar_ nya seperti seorang wanita sentimental yang suka meledak-ledak jika mengalami siklus menstruasi hanya untuk memprovokasi orang lain." Senyuman dibibir pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi, tak kontras dengan ekspresi yang dia terlihat— sengaja mempermainkan. "Jadi _**nona**_ Namikaze, dari penjelasan tersebut, aku yakin kau telah bisa mengambil sebuah kesimpulan apakah aku ini termaksud ke dalam katagori lelaki sejati atau kau tidak?"

Kedua tangan pemuda pirang itu mengepal erat, menampakan rubik-rubik kokok pada buku-buku tangan sembari menatap tajam sang lawan bicara. Tak bergeming bahkan terus mengendarkan genderang perang melalui pandangan mata— kebencian kembali berkobar.

"Ohh iya satu hal lagi." Dagu lelaki itu berkulit albaster itu terangkat tinggi, tak memudarkan seringai bermain dibibirnya. "Harap berpikir objektif walau pun aku masih merasa tidak yakin kau dapat berpikir secara relevan dalam situasi seperti ini."

Emosi si pemuda seketika memuncak, bergolak hebat membuatnya meradang seketika dalam sekejab. Lelaki terkutuk ini! Berani sekali... Berani sekali berkata seperti itu kepadanya!

"BERENGSEK KAU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Suara teriakan pemuda itu terdengar, bergema seantero ruangan kelas berhasil membuat siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya terlebur dalam aktivitas masing-masing kini mengalihkan wajah, menatap jemu kearah dua lelaki yang _**selalu**_ terikat perkelahian karena hal-hal sepele. Bila proposisi mengenai pertengkaran sengit yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bermusuhan sepanjang masa dianalogikan dari kisah anjing dan kucing— bukti nyata bila tak ada kedamaian dalam kubu tersebut. Maka hubungan kedua lelaki ini juga tak jauh berbeda hingga dapat ditarik sebuah konklusi bila kedua contoh dari penjabaran tersebut memiliki silogisme yang serupa, mereka akan terus-menerus berseteru.

 _Berseteru?_

Dibandingkan kata tersebut. Mungkin definisi aktual yang lebih tepat untuk kedua orang tersebut hanya satu...

 _ **Damai**_ adalah harga mati dan hal itu tidak berlaku bagi mereka.

"Hei kalian berdua, berhentilah bertengkar." Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang ini tidak bermaksud untuk ikut campur, hanya saja dia jengah bila terus mendengar teriakan dan umpatan keluar dari bibir sang sahabat.

"Dia yang pertama mulai, Neji!" Sulut si pirang dengan cepat, tak ingin menjadi orang yang disalahkan. "Bagaimana aku tidak marah? Aku tidak suka dengan orang ini tetapi mengapa dia harus duduk tepat dibelakangku padahal masih banyak kursi lain yang bisa dia duduki!"

Lelaki raven itu berdecak kasar. "Tsk! Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sebodoh ini." Meski menyeringai tipis, si lelaki tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan kekesalan hatinya. "Kau tidak mengerti apa itu rotasi tempat duduk yang telah ditetapkan wali kelas, hn?"

"Ohh yeah?!" Cacinya dengan nada cemooh, terang-terangan menghina lelaki raven itu karena tidak suka sikap _sok pintar_ yang selalu dia pamerkan. "Jika kau pandai bicara kenapa tidak minta Yamato-sensei untuk menukarkan tempat dudukmu dengan orang lain? Terus berada disini bukankah berarti kau memang sengaja cari gara-gara denganku, hah!"

Desahan lelah terlantun dari bibir siswa berambut coklat berantakan. "Ayolah teman jangan permasalahkan rotasi tempat duduk lagi. Bukankah Yamato-sensei telah menekankan sebelumnya bila awal semester kedua rotasi tempat duduk akan di _rombak_? Dan kau tahu sendiri bila Yamato-sensei tidak akan merubah rotasi tempat duduk sampai kelulusan tiba walau dengan alasan apapun."

"Memangnya aku peduli?! Seperti apapun situasinya, aku tidak suka jika orang ini terus duduk dibelakangku! Terlebih sampai kelulusan nanti!?" Bukannya melunak, pemuda berkulit tan itu justru memalingkan wajah. Terlihat tak sudi memandang si raven yang sendari tadi duduk santai diatas kursinya. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu?! Aku sedang bicara denganmu berengsek!"

Salah seorang siswa berkulit pucat yang menyaksikan pertengkaran tersebut terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi pemuda pirang itu. "Dari pandanganku, kalian persis seperti suami _**istri**_ yang sedang bertengkar."

"Bwahahahaha!" Suara tawa terdengar keras, dan itu berasal dari siswa bersurai ungu keperakan yang kini berujar takjub. "Kau benar sekali, Sai! Jika dilihat-lihat, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang _kekasih?_!"

Pemuda beralis tebal mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan pernyataan kedua temannya. "Pffhh! Yang satu suka merajuk, dan satunya lagi kekasih yang keras kepala."

Senyuman mengoda terukir manis dibibir pemuda bersurai ungu keperakan yang kini menyeringai nakal. "Sudah lah! Kalian sangat cocok. Tunggu apalagi? Daripada terus bertengkar, sebaiknya cepat resmikan hubungan kalian!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Suara tawa pun terdengar dari kedua orang tersebut menyambut perkataan Suigetsu.

Terperangah.

 _'Ke-KEKASIH?!'_ Pemuda pirang itu mendelik tak percaya, memandang dalam diam dengan mulut mengatup erat saat mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan keluar dari bibir ketiga temannya. _'Berengsek!'_

 **'BRAK!'**

Suara nyaring dari kepalan tangan yang mengepal erat terdengar seantero ruangan pasca memukul telak permukaan meja.

"TUTUP MULUT KALIAN, DASAR ORANG GILA!"

Merasa marah? Jelas pemuda pirang ini tidak bisa menolerir kemurkaan yang dia rasakan begitu mendapati wajah kedua sahabatnya kini tak ubahnya menyerupai setan yang baru bangkit dari nereka! Lihatlah sekarang bagaimana mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak?! Mirip sekali dengan sesosok jin yang merasa senang bukan kepalang karena berhasil menjalankan rencana bejat hingga membuat manusia berkubang dalam kesengsaraan?! Cukup memandangi mereka sesaat saja, pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan jengkel! Ingin sekali ia membinasakan suara tawa yang setiap detik terdengar semakin menyebalkan dari ketiga siswa itu. Dasar orang-orang tidak waras!

"Laki-laki lain masih banyak didunia ini?! Kalaupun aku homo, aku tidak akan **mau** dengan lelaki semacam dia!" Jari telunjuk pun teracung, mengarah ke sosok pria berparas tampan dianugerahi onyx kelam dikedua mata.

"Kau berharap pun aku _**tidak akan sudi**_ berkencan dengan idiot sepertimu." Sudut bibir lelaki itu terlihat, menyeringai keji disertai tatapan tak suka.

"Kheh!" Pemuda pirang itu mengeram murka, balas memandang dengan pandangan tajam. "Tidak perlu repot-repot! Aku juga tidak akan mungkin bisa menyukai orang berengsek seperti dirimu?!"

"Oke-oke!" Suara lelaki berkuncir nanas terdengar, menginterupsi pertengkaran kedua temannya. "Cukup sampai disini. Aku sudah terlalu banyak mendengar umpatan sekarang." Mengadahkan kepala dari pangkuan lipatan tangan diatas meja, lelaki berkuncir nanas itu menatap pemuda bersurai pirang. "Dan untukmu Naruto, sebaiknya kau pergi." Ibu jari pun teracung tinggi kebelakang mengarah ke pintu kelas. "Kekasihmu telah menunggu."

Mata sapphire pemuda berambut pirang yang sendari tadi mengedarkan tatapan permusuhan reflek mengalihkan wajah, menatap terkejut kearah sosok wanita bersurai indigo yang kini tersenyum lembut seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Hinata!" Naruto pun segera melangkah, mengarungi barisan kursi yang tersusun rapi menuju keambang pintu dimana sang pujaan hati berada. "Mau kemana?"

Senyuman diwajah Hinata tak memudar malah kian melebar kala Naruto telah sampai tepat dihadapannya. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang seni, karena tak sengaja mendengar keributan dikelasmu jadi aku memilih untuk mampir sejenak." Wanita tak berpupil itu mengaitkan jemari tangan yang memegang alat melukis ketika melihat anggukan dari Naruto. "Apakah kau sedang sibuk?"

"Untuk _**sekarang**_ tidak." Naruto terkekeh kecil, mengaruk pelipis sebelah kanan yang tidak gatal. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Semburat merah muda muncul, menjalar hebat diruas tulang pipi Hinata. "Bila kau tidak sibuk... Boleh aku memintamu untuk m-menemaniku melukis, Naruto-kun?" Ungkapnya tak yakin, menundukan kepala sambil mengigiti bibir bagian bawah dengan erat menyembunyikan perasaan gelisah. "Aku tahu permintaan ku terdengar kekanak-kanakan, terlebih bila waktu sekolah selesai nanti kau harus mengikuti latihan di klub basket. Tetapi..." Mengadahkan wajah, tatapan Hinata yang sebelumnya memandang penuh puja kearah Naruto kini berganti menjadi tatapan serius, menyakinkan Naruto atas ucapannya. "Aku janji tidak akan lama! Hanya sebentar saja, cuma lima belas menit. Setelah itu kau bisa meninggalkanku mengikuti latihan basket."

Naruto tertawa pelan, menatap lembut wajah sang kekasih dengan kelopak mata yang menyipit. Cubitan pelan tanda kasih sayang Naruto arahkan ke pipi sang kekasih, meleburkan perasaan yang meluap mendapati tingkah polanya yang membuat dia semakin menyukai gadis tersebut. "Kau meminta lebih dari itu pun, akan ku temani."

Binar keceriaan terlihat dari pancaran mata Hinata. "Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja!" Angguk Naruto mantap. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita segera pergi."

Baru sejenak mengenggam tangan sang kekasih.

"Naruto!"

Wanita bersurai pirang pucat, berkuncir _pony tail_ berseru lantang memanggil pemuda itu. Naruto mendongkakkan kepala ke belakang, memandang gadis itu dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. "Ada apa, Ino?"

Sebuah laptop berwarna biru tosca terancung dari kedua tangan Ino. "Boleh pinjam laptopmu sebentar? Aku ingin mendownload video."

Mengangguk singkat sebagai respon. "Pakai saja sesukamu. Jika telah selesai, letakan lagi didalam tasku."

Wajah Ino nampak senang, didukung secarik senyuman memperindah wajah cantiknya. "Hihihi, terima kasih Naruto~"

Usai menarik genggaman tangan Hinata menuntun keluar dari kawasan tersebut, sosok Naruto tak lagi terlihat diambang pintu. Menghilang dibalik lenggangnya koridor kelas yang sepi. Seorang lelaki memiliki mata sebesar biji kuaci mengalihkan pandangan kearah laki-laki bermata onyx yang sendari tadi berdiam diri memandang pemandangan dari kaca jendela.

"Oii Sasuke." Panggilnya meminta perhatian. "Berhentilah bertengkar dengan Naruto. Apa kalian tidak bisa berdamai saja meski hanya sesaat?"

Yang dipanggil bukannya balas memandang sang lawan bicara, malah berdecak pelan— merasa terganggu. "Aku tidak pernah memulai pertengkaran terlebih dahulu, jadi untuk apa?"

Shikamaru memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Kau tidak lelah terus bertengkar dengannya? Kami yang selalu mendengar pertengkaran kalian saja sudah merasa jengah."

"Parahnya tidak cuma terjadi satu kali saja, tapi setiap hari dan juga disetiap kesempatan." Sambut pria bersurai orange kejinggaan, memperkuat spekulasi sang ketua kelas.

Seringai sinis terpampang disudut bibir, tidak menanggapi perkataan kedua lelaki itu. "Tidak, jika tingkahnya sudah keterlaluan."

Helaan nafas terlantun dari bibir Shikamaru dan Juugo, tak bisa berbuat banyak bila dihadapkan pada sifat keras kepala Sasuke. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu bukan termaksud orang yang keras hati, dimata rekan-rekannya Sasuke cukup baik dan juga toleran terhadap hal apapun. Tetapi jika telah menyangkut pertengkarannya bersama Naruto, Sasuke seakan berubah. Menunjukan sisi lain yang tak pernah dia perlihatkan pada khalayak ramai, termaksud untuk situasi sekarang.

"Apa kau sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Naruto? Bertanya mungkin tidak ada salahnya." Ujar lelaki bersurai coklat berantakan yang tidak lain adalah Inuzuka Kiba, teman karib pemuda pirang itu. "Aku yakin Naruto mempunyai alasan tersendiri sehingga dia bersikap seperti itu kepadamu."

Untuk kesekian kali Sasuke berdecak kasar. "Persetan dengan Naruto!" Mengangkat dagu singkat, senyum tipis terkembang dibibir lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu kala mendapati wanita bersurai merah muda berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Yang jelas aku tekankan disini bila aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau dia masih bertingkah seperti itu kepadaku."

Mengetahui ekspresi ditampilkan Sasuke berubah signifikan, tanpa menoleh pun baik Shikamaru dan Juugo tahu wanita dari kelas 11-A itu berada disini. Ya, cuma satu orang yang bisa membuat kemarahan Sasuke melunak hanya dalam sekejab. Dan orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah...

"Kau datang kesini, Sakura?"

Junior kelas mereka, salah satu anggota pemandu sorak dan juga kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak belajar?" Bertopang dagu, sudut mata Shikamaru terarah memandang gadis berkulit putih yang mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan latihan senpai untuk lomba pemandu sorak antar sekolah yang diadakan tiga bulan lagi." Seperti biasa bila Sakura datang ke kelas, Sasuke akan meminta kekasihnya itu untuk duduk berdekatan dengan mengambil bangku kosong tak terpakai.

"Che! Kenapa semua orang harus berkencan hari ini!?" Rutuk Kiba memendam perasaan jengkel melihat satu persatu gadis-gadis dikencani teman-temannya datang.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya sebentar, hanya ingin menyerahkan ini kepada Sasuke."

Menerima selembar kertas disodorkan Sakura. "Dari pelatih?" Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan segala pertanyaan yang bergelayut dipikiran saat membaca isi berita tersebut. "Bukankah tidak ada lagi kewajiban bagi siswa tingkat tiga untuk mengikuti latihan?"

"Hum." Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Bulan depan akan ada pertandingan persahabatan dari SMA Hyoku. Sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan salam perpisahan dari pelatih untuk anggota tim football tingkat tiga, beliau meminta kalian ikut andil dalam pertandingan tersebut."

"Kapan latihannya?" Juugo meraih kertas yang diletakan Sasuke diatas meja, ingin membaca secara seksama isi dari berita tersebut.

Sakura mengangguk mantap. "Sore ini."

Sasuke berdecak kesal, menggeram tak suka. "Apa tidak bisa besok sore saja?"

Lelaki bersurai ungu gelap menaikan sebelah alis. "Kita latihan dilapangan bukan didalam gedung olahraga. Hanya karena tak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto, kau tidak bisa bolos latihan hari ini."

"Jadi kau mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan?" Potong Sasuke cepat. Untuk kali ini, dia terlalu malas bila harus berhubungan dengan segala hal mengenai pemuda pirang yang mengklaim ia sebagai rival abadi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menahan segala kemungkinan terburuk itu. Mudah bukan?" Jawab Shikamaru sekenanya. Tak memberi celah bagi lelaki itu untuk _mangkir_ dari latihan.

"Jika mudah mengungkapkannya, kenapa tidak mengatakan hal itu kepada orangnya secara langsung? Dibandingkan aku, bukankah kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan dia karena selalu berbuat kekacauan."

Kembali.

Untuk kesekian kali Sasuke tidak menunjukan sikap toleransinya apabila menyangkut hal-hal berkaitan dengan pemuda yang ia benci. Terkesan keras kepala memang, namun bagi Sasuke wajar rasanya jika ia tak terima menjadi _sosok_ yang terus merasa disalahkan atas kekacauan dibuat oleh Naruto. Bila ditelaah dengan kepala dingin, mungkin penyelesaian yang bijak adalah, berbesar hati atas semua tingkah buruk Naruto tanpa harus menghiraukannya yang malah semakin membuat kita merasa sakit hati. Tapi untuk manusia bebal seperti Naruto, kalau dibiarkan terus berlanjut orang itu hanya akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan menahan diri bukanlah satu-satunya cara bagi Sasuke untuk menghadapi Naruto. Sabar pasti ada batasnya!

Sakura terkekeh kecil, merasa geli. "Kenapa kau selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto-senpai?"

"Karena dia menjengkelkan." Terdengar mantap dan lantang kala menjawab pertanyaan sang kekasih.

Keceriaan yang semula menghiasi wajah Sakura perlahan berubah. "Tetapi jujur ku akui aku merasa sedikit—" Tersenyum masam memandang wajah Sasuke. "—iri."

Mengerutkan kening, lelaki tampan itu memandang tanya kearah Sakura. "Kenapa?"

Terlihat enggan, namun Sakura tetap menjawab pertanyaan tersebut walau kenyataannya terlihat laksana ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya. "Kalian terlihat akrab, seperti..."

"Pasangan kekasih!" Suigestu, Sai dan Lee berujar kompak, menyambut nada mengantung dari pernyataan gadis itu.

"Hentikan omong kosong kalian." Interupsi Sasuke, tak urung merasa panas akan stigma baru dijatuhkan dari tiga orang itu. "Anggap saja mereka orang gila." Ungkapnya pada Sakura.

"Jadi..." Suara Shikamaru terdengar. "Kau latihan atau tidak?"

Tak perlu menimbang perkara sepele seperti ini yang mengharuskan dia bolos latihan. Lagipula apa yang Shira katakan benar, mereka latihan di lapangan sekolah bukan didalam gedung olahraga dimana anggota tim basket menguasai areal tersebut untuk berlatih. Terpaksa, daripada harus dikecam oleh pelatih karena tak menunjukan tanggung jawab serta profesionalitasnya, maka tak ada pilihan lain yang bisa Sasuke ambil selain...

"Baiklah. Aku akan latihan."

Mengikuti latihan sore nanti.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu." Beranjak pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan laki-laki tersebut. "Yang semangat, Sasuke~"

"Pasti." Angguknya singkat, melepas kepergian wanita pujaan hati yang kini tak lagi terlihat dipandangan mata. Menghilang dibalik pintu kelas diantara lenggangnya koridor yang sepi.

.

.

.

Melangkahkan kaki memasuki kawasan gedung olahraga sekolah mereka, raut wajah Sasuke tak lagi menunjukan keramahan ketika berdiri diambang pintu masuk gedung tersebut. Memang diawal Sasuke telah berujar bila dia tak akan menginjakan kaki ke tempat tersebut demi menghindari hal-hal tak diinginkan yang terjadi dikalau bertemu dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Tapi siapa sangka? Ketika selesai mengenakan pakaian kebesaran tim yang dia gawangi, Sasuke malah harus menerima perintah dari pelatih untuk menemui anggota junior yang bertugas mengambil perlengkapan latihan. Dan menyebalkan lagi dari semua gedung kosong yang ada disekolahnya, kenapa perlengkapan tim football mereka harus diletakan di dalam ruang penyimpanan gedung olahraga?!

Benar-benar menjengkelkan!

"Hentikan tatapanmu teman, kau bisa membuat anak-anak tak berdosa itu ketakutan." Kimimaro rasa dia harus mengambil sikap, sebelum tatapan Sasuke benar-benar membunuh orang lain. Yeah.. Secara harfiah.

"Salah mereka kenapa tidak bisa menjalankan tugas dengan benar. Hanya mengambil perlengkapan saja bukanlah sebuah perkara sulit. Mengapa mereka belum muncul juga?!" Lelaki berkulit albaster itu tak mampu menyembunyikan kekesalan, apalagi jika mengingat diruangan tersebut pasti ada Naruto!

"Kita diminta pelatih untuk memeriksa keadaan mereka, Sas. Hal ini juga bukanlah sebuah petaka yang besar." Shira turut menyeruakan pendapat. Ditelaah secara seksama nampaknya pria ini juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Kimimaro. Tak nyaman akibat tatapan Sasuke.

"Petaka atau bukan yang jelas ini adalah masalah bagiku!" Genggaman tangan Sasuke pada helm miliknya menguat, tak bisa memuai perasaan marah pasca menerima perintah dari pelatih.

"Tidak perlu risau, lagipula..." Tepat pria berambut putih mengenakan seragam football tersebut berdiri diambang pintu gedung olahraga, aktivitas dua puluh lima orang laki-laki ditengah lapangan basket terlihat, saling mengejar satu sama lain memperebutkan bola. "... _dia_ sedang latihan."

"Woww." Decak Shira kagum. "Jadi Naruto benar-benar kapten tim basket?"

Sudut mata Sasuke mengerling tajam kearah Shira. "Memangnya kalau dia kapten kenapa? Itu bukan sesuatu hal yang spesial."

"Tapi tetap saja kesannya sedikit berbeda! Menemukan kepribadian lain dari seorang Naruto dilapangan basket, menurutku itu cukup menakjubkan." Meski ditatap sengit, Shira tak juga memudarkan sorot kekagumannya pada si pirang yang kini sedang mendrible bola.

"Daripada berbicara, lebih baik kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak itu. Mungkin mereka sedang mengalami kesulitan." Kimimaro pun melangkah, mengarungi sisi lapangan basket menuju kesebuah ruangan yang terletak diujung— dimana semua perlengkapan olahraga berada.

"Kesulitan?" Decih Shira skeptis. "Membawa perlengkapan football bukanlah sesuatu yang su—"

 **'BRAK!'**

"—lit." Suara Shira tertelan ditengah keheningan pasca melihat puluhan bola-bola football berserakan diatas lantai dengan dua orang siswa tingkat satu terkulai lemas diantara bola-bola tersebut. "Apa aku terlalu kejam?" Meringis kecil, Shira kembali memandang kearah kedua temannya.

"Mungkin." Sebelah tangan Kimimaro terangkat, menggaruk pelan pelipis kiri yang tak terasa gatal. "Sebaiknya kita bantu mereka."

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Sorot mata Shira berubah, memandang iba kedua siswa tersebut yang terlihat lelah.

"Ya, senpai. Kami baik-baik saja!" Walau lelah, semangat masih nampak jelas dari gestur kedua siswa itu.

"Aku akan membawa perlengkapan lain, kalian bawa saja bolanya." Berinsiatif membagi tugas agar efisien, itulah yang Sasuke lakukan ketika mengambil dua buah tas besar berisi benda berbentuk kerucut setinggi lima puluh senti.

"Tak masalah." Angguk Kimimaro menyetujui, mulai memungguti bola football yang berceceran diatas lantai lalu memasukannya kedalam keranjang. "Ayo."

"Oke!" Tangan kiri Shira pun memegang erat sisi keranjang besi berisi bola-bola football, membawa benda tersebut bersama dengan Kimimaro yang memegang sisi sebaliknya. Tak sengaja melihat bola didalam keranjang tersebut. "Hei Sas."

Sasuke berbalik arah. "Apa?"

Melempar satu buah bola football. "Aku ingin melihat lemparanmu."

'BUK!'

Sasuke menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Shira dengan sebelah tangan kemudian menimang bola tersebut didalam genggaman tangan, menatap seksama selama sesaat. "Kemana?"

Lelaki bersurai ungu gelap itu tersenyum simpul. "Menurutmu Kimimaro?"

Mengedarkan pandangan mata keseluruh penjuru arah mencari tempat yang tepat, sebelah jari telunjuk Kimimaro pun mengarah ke pintu keluar gedung olahraga. "Disana, ke pohon itu."

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, menyeringai samar. _'Menantangku?'_ Pria raven itu tahu, kedua temannya ini mencoba menantang performa Sasuke, apakah masih sama atau malah menurun. "Tiga bulan tidak latihan bukan berarti mobilitasku tak seprima dilapangan."

Shira mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, silahkan."

Sasuke terkekeh seraya menimang pelan bola football tersebut. Hanya sesaat, setelahnya onyx Sasuke menatap tajam kearah pintu gedung olahraga, mencoba mencari sudut yang tepat. Ketika menemukan satu titik yang sesuai dengan keinginannya, dalam satu kali gerakan Sasuke melempar bola football tersebut, melontarkan benda oval berkulit coklat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, melesat ditengah udara menuju ke pintu. Namun sangat disayangkan, karena salah memperkirakan tenaga yang dia keluarkan untuk melempar bola tersebut, lemparan Sasuke justru tak melewati pintu menuju pohon oak, malah memantul kencang pada sisi atas pintu gedung lalu melesat ke tengah lapangan, meluncur dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke tengah lapangan basket yang kemudian...

 **'BUAGH!'**

"ADUH!" Mendarat mulus diatas kepala pemuda berambut pirang yang ketika itu sedang memberi pengarahan pada adik-adik kelasnya.

"Phfft!" Shira reflek membekap mulutnya.

Sementara Kimimaro menyerit ngeri, tak kuasa melihat pemandangan riskan saat bola tersebut menghantam telak kepala kapten tim basket. "Benar-benar _**tepat**_ sasaran."

Memegangi kepala dengan erat pasca menerima hantaman dahsyat dari bola yang dilemparkan kearahnya, Naruto lekas mengalihkan wajah. Memandang bengis kearah lemparan itu berasal guna mencari pelaku utama yang harus bertanggung jawab. Saat tatapan matanya tak sengaja terarah ke lima orang lelaki berdiri didepan ruang penyimpanan, Naruto seketika menggeram murka, melotot keji kearah satu orang yang ia yakini sebagai _**tersangka**_.

"KAU!" Tunjuknya garang seraya melangkah kesetanan mendekati pria itu. "Kau melempar bola itu kearahku?!"

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, menghindari tatapan menuntut dari si pemuda. "Itu _kecelakaan_."

"KECELAKAAN KAU BILANG?!" Naruto berteriak keras, terkesan kalap begitu mendengar pernyataan bernada _kurang ajar_ dari Sasuke. Bila mendeskripsikan kemurkaan Naruto melalui visualisasi buku komik, mungkin saat ini Naruto telah mengeluarkan asap dari hidung dan kedua telinganya laksana banteng. "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN ITU KECELAKAAN SAAT LEMPARANMU SENDIRI MALAH TEPAT MENGENAI KEPALAKU?! AKU TAHU KAU SENGAJA MELAKUKANNYA!"

Tertawan oleh kemarahan Naruto? Bisa dibilang demikian sebab Sasuke sendiri mulai tersulut, tak terima mendapat tuduhan secara sepihak diarahkan Naruto. "Kau tidak tahu arti dari kesalahan teknis?!"

"Tidak!" Jawabnya cepat, bersedekap dada. "Hal itu tidak berlaku bila berhubungan dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Apa kau bilang!" Sasuke melangkah maju, termakan emosi yang menyulut sorot manifestasi dimatanya. "Coba katakan sekali lagi, akan kupatahkan gigimu!"

"Wow-wow-wow!?" Kimimaro lekas menghalangi Sasuke, menempatkan diri tepat ditengah-tengah kedua lelaki tersebut. Mencoba melerai situasi panas melingkupi mereka. "Tenang teman-teman, jangan terburu emosi. Semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman saja. Masalah kecil tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan, bukan?"

Naruto mendengus kasar. "Masalah kecil?" Menilik gestur tubuh Naruto, hal tersebut cukup mengindikasikan bila si pirang benar-benar terbakar amarah. "Jadi kau pikir kepala ku yang terhantam bola sekencang itu termaksud masalah, _kecil_?" Mendongkakkan kepala menatap langit-langit gedung seraya menggeram kasar, mata sapphire indah menatap tajam kearah Kimimaro. "Bila aku terluka, gegar otak ringan, atau tulang leher ku patah juga masalah kecil buatmu? Begitu!?"

Seringai menghina terukir sempurna dibibir Sasuke. "Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Sikapnya itu terlalu berlebihan! Kenakan-kanakan sekali!" Didukung dengan tatapan tajam dia arahkan menembus retina Naruto. "Apakah anak-anak orang kaya selalu bertingkah menggelikan seperti ini?!"

"Kau bilang apa, berengsek!" Naruto melangkah maju, berniat menerjang Sasuke namun dengan sigap Kimimaro menahan Naruto. "Otak jeniusmu kau letakan dimana? Diselangkangan?! Berpikirlah sedikit rasional sialan!"

"Oke, oke! Tenangkan dirimu teman!?" Kimimaro nampak sedikit kualahan menahan tubuh Naruto yang begitu bernafsu ingin menghajar Sasuke. "Dan untukmu Shira, tolong jangan berdiam diri saja menjadi penonton!? Cepat bantu aku!"

Kedua tangan Shira teracung tinggi, memberi gestur menyerah. "Maaf, situasinya berbeda. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ikut campur."

Kimimaro mendesah frustasi. Entah kenapa dia merasa begitu menyesal harus terjebak disituasi pelik seperti ini seorang diri tanpa ada bantuan apapun dari orang lain. Sialnya lagi, mengapa disaat begini Shira malah tidak bisa diandalkan!

"Baiklah." Menatap lurus kearah mata Naruto, Kimimaro pun bergumam. "Aku minta maaf Naruto, bila perkataanku menyinggung hatimu."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Kimimaro." Ekspresi diwajah Sasuke tak juga memudar, tetap sama seperti beberapa saat lalu. Bahkan terlihat semakin merendahkan pemuda pirang itu, seolah sengaja menghina Naruto secara gamblang. " _ **Wanita**_ memang selalu sentimental."

"BERENGSEK!" Kepalan tangan Naruto menguat, emosi yang sendari tadi terkumpul didasar hati seakan meluap. Tak mampu tertandingi.

"Hentikan itu, Sasuke. Sikapmu sekarang benar-benar terlihat menyebalkan!" Tekan Kimimaro serius, tak ingin situasi bertambah panas hanya karena keduanya saling memprovokasi satu sama lain.

"Dia sendiri yang mulai! Bukankah diawal sudah kubilang bila kejadiaan itu murni kecelakaan? Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan sama sekali dan dia tidak menerima hal itu!?" Ungkap Sasuke membela diri.

Kimimaro memutar bosan kedua matanya, Sasuke benar-benar keras kepala!? Baiklah! Tidak ada cara lain, lelaki bersurai perak itu harus mengambil tindakan. "Kalau begitu cepat minta maaf."

"Apa?!" Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat dengan dahi menyerit dalam. Lelaki itu tidak salah dengar bukan? Kimimaro meminta Sasuke untuk melakukan apa?

 _'Minta maaf?'_

Sasuke tak mampu mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mendengus kasar, mencemooh Kimimaro. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Harus ekstra sabar, mungkin itulah semboyan Kimimaro jika berhadapan dengan dua manusia paling keras kepala seperti Sasuke dan Naruto. Musuh abadi layaknya anjing dan kucing. "Apa salahnya minta maaf, Sasuke? Kau tidak akan dipidanakan hanya karena meminta maaf terlebih dahulu!?"

Pemuda bersurai pirang berdecih kasar. "Orang tak punya tata krama seperti dia mana mungkin _bisa_ meminta maaf!"

Sudut mata Kimimaro memicing kearah si pemuda, berseru pelan mencoba memberi pengertian. "Naruto..."

Tangan terbalut kulit albaster memijat erat pangkal hidungnya dengan erat, mencoba mengusir penat. "Kau lihat sendiri bukan sikapnya tadi? Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf!"

Kimimaro mengangguk samar. "Tapi ada alasan kuat kenapa kau harus melakukan itu, Sasuke." Masih gigih ingin mengkondusifkan situasi panas melingkupi kedua lelaki itu agar tak ada lagi masalah menaungi— setidaknya untuk hari ini. "Lemparan tadi, walau kau melakukannya secara tidak sengaja. Tetap saja kau harus meminta maaf."

Bungkam.

Sasuke terdiam, tak lagi membalas perkataan Kimimaro seperti beberapa saat lalu. Nampaknya apa yang Kimimaro katakan _mendobrak_ nalar lelaki itu. Meski enggan mengakui, Sasuke tidaklah bodoh. Apa yang Kimimaro katakan benar. Mau seperti apapun situasi dan pembelaannya, Sasuke harus meminta maaf atas lemparan yang ia lakukan hingga tak sengaja mengenai kepala Naruto.

 _'Cuma untuk sekali ini saja.'_

Menghembuskan nafas. "Baiklah!" Dengan raut kesal, Sasuke berujar lantang sembari memandang Naruto. Biarlah... Kali ini Sasuke akan mengalah, mengkesampingan sisi egois yang tak ingin membiarkan Naruto _**menang**_. "Aku minta maaf mengenai _kepalamu_."

"Cih!" Berdecih kasar, Naruto memalingkan wajah kelain arah.

 _'Ternyata masih sulit.'_ Kimimaro tahu memperbaiki situasi panas dari dua orang lelaki keras kepala ternyata sangat rumit dan sulit, terlebih jika salah satu diantara mereka lebih memprioritaskan sisi egoisme yang dimiliki untuk menang melawan _**musuh**_. "Jika bersikap begini kau benar-benar terlihat seperti pacar Sasuke, Naruto."

Tertohok.

Pemuda pirang itu memandang tak percaya kearah Kimimaro. "A-Apa!?"

"Jika tidak ingin dinilai orang dengan pandangan seperti itu, kau juga harus memaafkan Sasuke." Pria berkulit pucat itu bersedekap dada, mengangguk pelan menyakinkan Naruto. "Lagipula _anak buah_ mu sedang menyaksikan pertengkaran kalian. Meskipun kau menjadi kapten yang otoriter, mendapat stigma positif dari hal-hal semacam ini pasti membawa kesan sendiri dimata mereka terhadap dirimu, Naruto. Anggap saja ini point tambahan, setidaknya ketika tak lagi bersekolah disini. Nama mu tetap _ada_ diantara perbincangan junior-juniormu."

Naruto bungkam. Terlihat jelas bila pemuda berkulit coklat terbakar matahari itu memikirkan pernyataan Kimimaro yang dia kutip, memiliki keberanan hampir 85 persen! Sedangkan pria bersuirai perak sebahu itu? Kimimaro melakukan hal ini tak lain untuk mengalihkan perhatian Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memang pemimpin otoriter, tegas, dan juga pandai dalam konteks tertentu. Tapi dibalik semua itu, Naruto sama seperti halnya remaja lain yang masih labil. Terkadang mudah terbawa emosi, namun mudah juga terhayut untuk memaafkan.

"Oke." Lama berdiam diri, suara Naruto akhirnya terdengar. Membangunkan lamunan Kimimaro. "Aku anggap semua ini sudah berakhir!"

Dalam satu kali gerakan, Naruto pun lekas berbalik, berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan basket meninggalkan kelima pria itu tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

 _'Bagus!'_ Kimimaro berseru lantang didalam batin, merasa senang bukan kepalang karena berhasil mempengaruhi Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto!" Turut membalikan badan menghadap Sasuke dan Shira. "Kita juga harus pergi, pelatih pasti telah menunggu."

"Tsk!" Menggeram kasar, Sasuke melangkah konstan menuju kearah pintu keluar.

Seperti halnya Naruto, Sasuke juga tak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Jangankan berbicara, menoleh pun tidak kearah dua lelaki yang berada dibelakangnya. Membuat Kimimaro tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggelengkan kepala mendapati sikap sang sahabat. Sedangkan Shira? Pemuda berkulit coklat itu terlihat seakan tak punya beban, melangkah ringan mengekori Sasuke disertai senyuman lebar membawa bola-bola football tersebut.

Nelangsa.

 _'Aku tidak akan mau pergi bersama dengan kedua orang ini lagi!'_ Ikrar Kimimaro pada diri sendiri. Jera jika harus dihadapkan pada perselisihan Sasuke dan Naruto yang malah tak direspon sama sekali oleh Shira. Laki-laki malas ini benar-benar penakut! Lebih memilih bersembunyi sambil berpangku tangan dibandingkan membantunya!

"Kenapa kau diam, Kimimaro?" Kedua alis Shira tertaut, memandang tanya lelaki itu. "Masalah sudah selesai. Ayo cepat kita menemui pelatih."

Lihat tingkahnya sekarang?! Setelah memilih membisu seperti patung, mengapa dia terlihat senang seolah-olah telah melakukan sesuatu yang besar hingga berhasil meredam amarah Sasuke! Kimimaro yang berkerja keras, tetapi Shira yang malah _sok_ aksi.

 _'Benar-benar harus ekstra sabar.'_ Mungkin setelah ini, Kimimaro akan mengganti semboyan baru didalam hidupnya.

 **.**

 **Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Unmei ya ren'ai (Find the Way to your Soulmate)**

 **Rated:** **M**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Warning:** **MPRENG! YAOI! Adegan pedang-pedangan diperuntukan utk fujodanshi kekurangan nutrisi (plak), Tak sesuai EYD,** **OOC,** **BL, Humu (Gay loper-loper*?*),** **Typos and Miss Typos, AU, Alur terlalu cepat,** **100% gaje diawal dan diakhir cerita.**

 **Spesial for BlueOrange Challenge ^o^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Tinggal satu lagi.'_ Kedua tangan terbalut kulit tan meletakan bola terakhir yang ia bawa kedalam keranjang, disusul suara tepukan ringan terdengar dari masing-masing telapak tangan pasca mengedarkan pandangan mata keseluruh penjuru arah— menilik hasil perkerjaannya. "Selesai~"

Tuntas sudah.

Naruto telah merapikan seluruh peralatan yang di pakai anggota tim basket ke ruang penyimpanan. Walau ini kali pertama Naruto merapikan peralatan tersebut setelah menyandang gelar kapten, Naruto rasa tak salah jika dia mengapresiasi hasil kerjanya dengan sedikit euphoria. Toh merapikan peralatan yang habis digunakan bukan perkara mudah, selain karena banyaknya benda yang harus dirapikan, rasa penat juga menjadi salah satu penghalang setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaga melatih adik-adik kelasnya itu. Meski lelah, Naruto cukup menikmati kegiatan ini. Anggota junior di tim basket ia gawangi menjalani sesi latihan dengan memuaskan. Semuanya lancar, tanpa ada satu kendala apapun, bahkan progres pembelajaran mereka cukup membanggakan. Tidak ada kecacatan, mereka telah mengetahui seluk beluk posisi dan tugas masing-masing dengan baik. Sudah tiga minggu berlalu dan Naruto berani bertaruh anak didiknya akan siap menempuh pertandingan manapun guna menunjukan kebolehan yang mereka miliki.

 _'Pukul enam kurang lima belas menit.'_ Menilik jam tangan dia selipkan di kantung celana, mata sapphire indah itu menerawang langit jingga yang kini telah berarak meninggalkan peraduan. _'Sudah waktunya aku pulang.'_

Malam telah menyingsing. Rona matahari yang sebelumnya memasuki celah ventilasi gedung olahraga kini telah memudar, suasana kini telah berubah cukup gelap sekarang, bila tidak lekas beranjak Naruto yakin dia akan pulang terlambat. Merenggangkan tubuh dengan merentangkan kedua tangan keatas secara bersamaan.

"Uhhh— EH?!"

Pergerakan Naruto terhenti seketika saat tak sengaja mencium aroma tak sedap berasal dari ketiaknya yang terekspos jelas karena mengenakan seragam basket.

"Bau sekali!" Gumamnya seraya menutup hidung menggunakan sebelah tangan. Efek berlari sambil mempraktikan beberapa trik kepada adik-adik kelasnya, tubuh Naruto bermandikan keringat, bahkan seragamnya turut pun basah kuyub hingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak aroma tak mengenakan. Ditanya pendapat orang lain bila mencium aroma tubuhnya, satu jawaban mutlak pasti akan mejadi realisasi. Tubuh Naruto benar-benar bau sekarang sampai-sampai dia sendiri merasa sangat mual, tak kuat akan sensasi _dahsyat_ yang mampu mengalahkan kaos kaki Kiba. "Aku harus mandi!"

Usai menutup pintu ruang penyimpanan, Naruto lekas keluar dari gedung olahraga kemudian berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah menuju ke ruang ganti dimana barang-barangnya tersimpan diloker. Mendapati suasana sekolah telah sepi tak lagi terlihat satu manusia pun berada dikawasan tersebut, Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengganti pakaian di kamar mandi sekolah agar waktunya lebih efisen tanpa harus bolak balik keruang ganti tim basket. Begitu sampai di kamar mandi diperuntukan untuk siswa laki-laki, suasana yang terjalin tak ubahnya seperti saat-saat lalu dimana sepanjang mata memandang Naruto tak menangkap satu orang pun melintasi tempat tersebut. Tidak ada siswa, tak ada guru yang lembur, atau penjaga sekolah yang biasa patroli disore hari.

 _'Wajar, mereka semua pasti telah pulang kerumah masing-masing.'_ Terkecuali penjaga sekolah, untuk orang yang satu itu bagi Naruto tidak mungkin rasanya bila beliau telah pulang terlebih dahulu tanpa memastikan semua ruangan terkunci. _'Mungkin sedang patroli ditempat lain.'_ Menggeleng pelan, Naruto meraih ganggang pintu, memasuki ruang ganti dikamar mandi tersebut. _'Daripada memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik aku segera mandi lalu secepat mungkin pulang kerumah!'_

 **'PUK!'**

Atasan seragam basket yang dia kenakan lolos, terjatuh diatas lantai berikut dengan celana sebatas lutut yang telah Naruto tanggalkan. Membuka sepatu berserta kaos kaki melekat dikedua kaki, Naruto meraih tas sandang berwarna biru miliknya lalu meletakan benda tersebut keatas bangku kayu berukuran panjang terletak ditengah-tengah ruang ganti. Pasca membuka resleting tas, handuk tebal berwarna putih tergenggam erat kedua tangan yang kemudian segera Naruto sampirkan dipinggulnya menutupi celana ketat tersebut. Dengan handuk yang terpasang erat dipinggul, Naruto menyisingkan sedikit ujung handuk tersebut hingga naik keatas, mengamit karet celana ketat disisi pinggul menggunakan kedua tangan lalu menurunkannya hingga kebawah kaki. Meloloskan celana ketat tersebut berikut bersama underware berwarna senada dengan handuk yang ia kenakan keatas lantai.

"Baiklah~" Mengambil sabun cair dan sampo dari dalam tas miliknya, Naruto melenggang santai menuju pintu kaca. Begitu memutar ganggang pintu yang berada digenggaman tangannya. "Saatnya man—"

Naruto seketika bungkam, tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya begitu melihat seseorang yang tak ia harapkan berada disalah satu bilik kamar mandi hingga membuat ia membelalakan kedua mata, melotot tak percaya menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut. Diantara rasa terkejut yang tak mampu tergagas melalui gerakan tubuhnya, kognitif Naruto tetap berprogres. Menampilkan suatu reaksi signifikan yang menyulut afeksi tak biasa didiri Naruto hingga pada satu titik, rasionalitas pemuda itu menghantam pikirannya kala memastikan kembali apa yang ia saksikan benar adanya bila diantara kesepuluh bilik terdapat satu laki-laki sedang mandi. Lelaki yang sangat dia kenali, selalu terlibat percekcokan dengannya di beberapa kesempatan, dan parahnya lagi lelaki itu mandi dalam _keadaan_...

"GYAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak histeris, reflek melingkarkan tangan kiri melingkar di dada telanjangnya dengan tangan sebelah tangan yang bebas menutupi kedua mata— menghindari pemandangan _nista_ itu. "Mata ku kena kutukan! MATAKU KENA KUTUKAN?!"

Suara keran diputar terdengar, disusul terhentinya percikan air menetes dari shower yang tergantung diatas dinding. Decakan kesal mendominasi suasana kamar mandi yang sepi, tak ada lagi _nada-nada_ lain mengisi kekosongan ruangan tersebut pasca teriakan Naruto menggelora seantero kamar mandi. Mengabaikan rasa penasaran yang hinggap karena tak kunjung mendengar pergerakan apapun sebagai realisasi dari si lelaki, Naruto tetap menutup rapat kedua mata dan dada telanjangnya.

"Kita sama-sama laki-laki. Kau memiliki apa yang kumiliki. Jadi hentikan tingkah idiotmu itu sebelum aku melemparmu keluar dari tempat ini."

Mendengar pernyataan menyakitkan dari lelaki itu, Naruto lekas melepaskan tangan yang menutupi matanya, melotot garang kearah pria bersurai raven yang kini basah kuyub oleh terpaan air. "Kau kira aku sudi melihat pemandangan mengerikan seperti ini?!"

"Kalau merasa tidak sudi, aku meminta dengan penuh _**hormat**_. Silahkan keluar." Si lelaki mendengus kasar, memutar keran yang terpahat di dinding hingga kucuran air kembali menerpa tubuhnya.

Mulut orang ini!

"Kau pikir kau siapa?! Ini tempat pemandian milik sekolah, bukan milikmu!" Kalau tidak dilawan, Naruto yakin pria ini akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau sudah tahu ini tempat pemandian, lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti orang bodoh? Tidak cuma aku, semua orang mandi pasti dalam keadaan telanjang." Sembari mengusap rambut yang basah disertai kepala mendongkak keatas menerima kucuran air dari shower, tiba-tiba saja satu hal terlintas dipikiran si lelaki. Membuatnya bergumam pelan menyandungkan kata 'oh' yang panjang. "Apa jangan-jangan kau benar-benar homo? Bertingkah janggal seperti ini agar aku tak mengetahui jati dirimu. Dan setelahnya secara diam-diam kau akan _menyerang_ ku dari belakang. Begitu?"

Mendengus keras.

"Orang gila!" Naruto Memalingkan wajah dengan tatapan tak percaya seraya mendekati deretan lima bilik kamar mandi yang berada disisi kiri, berlawanan dengan bilik kamar mandi milik si lelaki. "Otakmu benar-benar kau letakan diselangkangan?! Justru kau yang terlihat seperti homo sejati! Terang-terangan memperlihatkan tubuhmu kepadaku supaya aku tertarik. Iww~, jangankan berniat menyerang, melihatmu saja aku merasa jijik?! Dasar orang mesum!"

Si lelaki bersiul pelan, mengendikan bahu menganggap santai segala cercaan Naruto yang diarahkan kepadanya. "Pipis saja masih belum lurus, kau benar-benar belum pernah melakukan _hal itu_ bersama kekasihmu?"

Naruto yang hendak membuka handuk melilit tubuhnya mengurungkan niat, mendelik tajam kearah si lelaki dengan tangan menggenggam erat handuk miliknya. "Berhenti melihat tubuhku, manusia homo!"

Decakan kasar terdengar. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Ungkapnya skeptis. "Kau belum pernah melakukan _hal itu_ , jadi tidak salahkan aku jika berpikir kau hanya menjadikan kekasihmu sebagai tameng untuk menutupi jati dirimu yang seorang _**homo**_."

Suara botol sampo dan botol sabun diletakan dengan kasar pada keranjang besi disamping keran shower terdengar, disambut raut wajah Naruto nampak menahan kesal. "Seperti kau sudah melakukannya saja!"

Sudut bibir lelaki itu terlihat, menyeringai sinis. "Setidaknya aku pernah melihat _tubuh_ kekasihku."

Naruto berujar ketus dengan nada menyenandung. "Ohh bagus! Aku turut bahagia mendengarnya ketika kau sendiri merasa _bangga_ akan hal itu."

Rahang si lelaki mengatup erat, mencoba menahan perasaan marah ia rasakan saat mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang bisa dia tangkap maksud ucapannya. "Paling tidak aku bukan manusia tak normal sepertimu yang bahkan tak mampu ereksi."

Sebelah tangan Naruto yang ingin menggapai botol sabun mendadak terhenti ditengah udara, menahan segala amarah terkumpul didasar hati saat mendengar ucapannya. Inilah salah satu faktor yang melandasi Naruto hingga tak menyukai laki-laki ini. Sejak awal menduduki kelas satu hingga berlanjut ke kelas tiga, ada beberapa sifat dari si lelaki yang tak bisa Naruto tolerir hingga tak urung menyebabkan keduanya terlibat pertikaian. Memang, dari segelintir alasan pemuda itu akui faktor dominan yang melandasi dia membenci teman sekelasnya ini karena merasa iri akan semua hal yang didapatkan pria itu. Berprestasi dibidang akademis, jago di olahraga ekstrim seperti football, dikelilingi banyak teman-teman, populer dikalangan siswi perempuan, dan lebih membahagiakan lagi lelaki ini memiliki keluarga yang _sempurna_. Yeah.. Naruto akui dia tak pantas bersikap demikian hingga melatarbelakangi dia membenci pria tersebut. Namun diantara semua kesempurnaan yang tak bisa didapatkan tetapi dimiliki pria ini, ada satu hal yang membuat Naruto kian mengukuhkan kebenciannya.

Disetiap terlibat pertengkaran, Naruto sangat benci jika Sasuke selalu berkata kasar menyangkut keadaan _fisik_ nya.

"Ku hargai keinginanmu yang ingin dekat denganku. Tapi..." Suara Naruto terlantun ketika mengambil sebotol sabun cair yang sempat urung ia ambil. "Aku rasa cukup sampai disini pembicaraan kita karena aku benar-benar tak tertarik."

Bungkam.

Sasuke tak lagi bersuara sekedar menyambut ucapan Naruto. Tanpa ditelaah secara spesifik, Sasuke tahu bila ada sesuatu hal tak biasa yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Dan perubahan itu terasa begitu kentara ketika Naruto terdiam cukup lama setelah Sasuke membalas perkataan pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertengkaran mereka. Sasuke sangat paham akan situasi ini, sebab tak cuma sekali tetapi beberapa kesempatan Naruto juga menunjukan indikasi serupa, membuat Sasuke dihantui rasa penasaran menggerayangi pikirannya.

 _'Ada apa dengan orang ini?'_

Satu detik pun, pertanyaan tersebut tak pernah luput meski Sasuke telah banyak melalui pertengkaran.

.

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini?" Membuka pintu kamar mandi, Naruto memandang sinis kearah Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibangku panjang ditengah-tengah ruangan, tepat disebelah tasnya berada.

Laki-laki bersurai raven yang sedang bersedekap dada seraya menumpu sebelah kaki pada lutut kanan berdecak kesal. "Ruangannya terkunci."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan ambang pintu kamar mandi. "APA?!" pergerakan Naruto terhenti seketika. Memandang tak percaya. "Te-Terkunci?!"

"Tsk! Aku tidak tuli, tak perlu berteriak seperti orang bodoh!" Geram Sasuke jengkel.

Naruto mengatupkan giginya rapat, disusul sebelah tangan menunjuk Sasuke. "Kau yang bodoh, sialan!" Makian mungkin tak akan cukup meledakan kekesalan pria itu. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke itu tipe manusia bermuka tebal. Dihina seperti apapun pasti tidak akan memberi efek. Jika keukeuh, yang ada malah Naruto dibuat kesal olehnya. "Bagaimana mungkin pintu ini bisa terkunci! Terlebih secara tiba-tiba?!"

Sudut mata Sasuke teralih, menatap Naruto. "Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu?"

Senyuman cemooh terlihat dibibir Naruto. "Ohh, jadi kau merasa?"

Sasuke terkekeh kasar. "Untuk seseorang yang suka menyebar fitnah sepertimu, tentu aku merasa sangat tersinggung."

Apa dia bilang?

"Fitnah?!" Delik Naruto murka, mendengus tak percaya. "Justru aku mengungkapkan realita sebenarnya kalau kau memang melakukan sesuatu hingga aku bisa terkunci diruangan ini!"

Kali ini seringai menghina terlukis sempurna diwajah pria jangkung itu. "Tak salah jika aku bilang kau benar-benar bodoh. Tidak cuma kau saja, aku juga terkunci diruangan ini!"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, bersedekap dada. "Memangnya aku peduli?! Kau terkunci disini selama-lamanya pun aku justru merasa sangat bersyukur! Kalau perlu kau tidak usah kembali lagi?!"

Mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, decakan kasar terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti bicara omong kosong, dan buat dirimu sedikit berguna! Cari cara agar kita bisa keluar secepatnya. Penjaga sekolah tak sengaja mengunci tempat ini saat kita sedang mandi, mungkin beliau berada tak cukup jauh sekarang. Kita bisa memanfaatkan kemungkinan itu."

Sama seperti saat-saat lalu, ekspresi wajah Naruto tetap sama. Tak menampilkan reaksi apapun selain tatapan manifestasi. "Kau pikir kau siapa, berani memerintahku seperti itu?!"

Sudut mata Sasuke memicing tajam. "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin terkurung disini sampai besok pagi?"

Dengusan kasar sebagai afeksi dominan terlihat, begitu kentara— merasa tak terima. "Aku yang berusaha keras mencari cara agar bisa keluar, kau hanya duduk santai tanpa berbuat apa-apa, begitu? Kheh! Terima kasih! Aku akan membebaskan diriku sendiri, bukan kau!"

Aura panas kembali bergerilya.

 _'Dasar anak orang kaya! Selalu saja egois, dan ingin menang sendiri?!'_ Segala makian mungkin tak bisa menjernihkan pikiran Sasuke. Lelaki berkulit albaster itu tahu kata sepakat mungkin terlalu mahal bagi Naruto setelah apa yang Sasuke lakukan. "Tanpa kau katakan pun, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Jauh sebelum kau keluar dari kamar mandi, aku telah menghubungi teman-temanku guna mencari tahu nomor ponsel penjaga sekolah." Sasuke meraih handuk melilit dibahu mengeringkan tetesan air mengalir diwajah. "Tapi dari informasi yang kuterima, tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka mengetahui nomor ponsel penjaga sekolah. Bila teman-teman ku tidak mengetahuinya, tidak salah jika aku berpikir kalau teman-temanmu menyimpan nomor ponsel penjaga sekolah!"

Bertolak pinggang seraya bersedekap dada, senyum penuh hina terukir indah dibibir Naruto. "Benar-benar menyedihkan! Pilihlah teman-temanmu yang sedikit berguna, jangan cuma menang tampang dan otot besar saja!"

Raut wajah Sasuke seketika berubah, nampak muak melihat Naruto. "Kalau kau merasa teman-temanmu _berguna_ , cepat hubungi mereka dan katakan kepada penjaga sekolah untuk segera membukakan ruangan ini!"

 _'Sialan!'_ Naruto menggeram sedangkan lelaki bersurai raven itu lekas mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, terlihat tak sudi memandang Naruto yang kini menghentakan kedua kaki menghampiri Sasuke— atau mungkin tasnya. "Hush! Hush! Pergi sana! Menjauh dari dekatku?!"

Mendapati Naruto terang-terangan mengusirnya?

 _'Berengsek!'_ Mungkin ini kali pertama Sasuke mengumpat didalam hati mendapat perlakuan tak senonoh dari Naruto. _'Dia pikir aku ini apa? Anak ayam?!'_ Dengan kedua tangan bersekedap dada mengepal erat, Sasuke mencoba bersabar agar tak terisolir oleh kemarahannya. "Aku pertama kali duduk disini, kau tidak lihat aku telah menandai tempat ini dengan tas milikku?"

Mata Naruto melihat tempat yang diduduki Sasuke dengan seksama, mencari _tanda_ diungkapkan oleh lelaki itu. "Dasar orang gila! Aku bahkan tidak melihat tasmu saat masuk ketempat ini?!"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Ck! Patut diperiksa pengheliatanmu jika tidak melihat tas ku yang berada disini!"

 **'BUK!'**

Mengikuti arah pandang kaki Sasuke yang menedang pelan sebuah tas ransel terletak dikaki kursi, Naruto memandang angkuh seraya bersenandung pelan. "Salahmu! Kenapa kau meletakan tasmu ditempat seperti itu!"

Sabar. Tak terdeskripsikan lagi bagaimana perasaan Sasuke bila dihadapkan pada tingkah menyebalkan dari Naruto yang menguras emosi. Walau kesabarannya kian menipis akibat terkikis oleh pernyataan demi pernyataan Naruto yang esensinya bersifat provokasi. Sasuke memilih untuk berdiam diri, mencoba memberi pengertian kepada pemuda itu agar lebih mawas diri, berhenti memancing amarah orang lain.

Lain Sasuke lain pula dengan Naruto. Mengabaikan atensi diisyaratkan oleh lelaki itu, Naruto justru mengumbar tatapan sinis, mencemooh Sasuke secara terang-terangan. "Lagipula kenapa kau tidak juga mengenakan pakaian?!"

Geram.

 _'Orang ini...'_ Bersama dengan genggaman tangan yang kian menguat, Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya erat. _'Tidak bisakah dia diam walau cuma sesaat saja?!'_

Tak lagi terukur, mungkin evidensi yang tepat mendeskripsikan kemurkaan Sasuke akibat terisolir oleh tingkah Naruto yang tak komprehensif akan niat baiknya. Kesal? Ya! Tak Sasuke pungkiri ia amat sangat kesal sekarang, ingin sekali menghajar Naruto didetik itu juga! Walau jengkel, Sasuke tetap mengabaikan hal tersebut sebagai pilihan bijak. Menganggap ucapan Naruto tak ubahnya seperti orang mengalami gangguan mental jauh lebih baik daripada harus menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga hanya untuk mengumbar emosi dan tenaga yang pada akhirnya terbuang percuma.

"Seragam milikku kuletakan di ruang ganti klub football." Kali ini, Sasuke mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang realitis, tanpa harus terprosfek pada otonominya.

"Tsk! Mentang-mentang ruang ganti klub football berada cukup dekat dengan kamar mandi umum, kau kira kau bisa pergi menggunakan handuk seperti itu?! Dasar lelaki cabul!"

 _'Ternyata sulit.'_

Niat baik tak selamanya direspon baik. Definisi tersebut bukan tidak mungkin pantas untuk disandingkan pada kondisi saat ini, dimana Sasuke mencoba mengorientasikan situasi agar berkembang semakin kondusif, justru tak diapresiasi secara positif oleh Naruto. Marah? Bukan lagi! Yang jelas Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menolerir sikap distorsi pemuda itu!

"Kenapa kau jadi begitu peduli padaku? Sekalipun aku berjalan menuju ruang ganti klub football dalam keadaan telanjang, kurasa hal itu tidak ada urusannya dengan dirimu."

Skak mat.

Tidak ada afeksi dominan dari Naruto sebagai penggagas selain kedua mata yang melotot lebar menatap cemooh Sasuke. "Jangan salah paham dulu?! Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada anggota tim football yang harus mempunyai kapten berkepribadian cacat sepertimu!"

Usai mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto lekas berbalik arah. Merenggut kasar tali tas ransel miliknya seraya berjalan sebanyak dua langkah menjauhi Sasuke yang kemudian mendudukan diri tepat diatas bangku panjang tersebut. Walau masih _duduk bersama_ , Naruto terkesan tak sudi memandang pria bersurai raven itu. Terbukti dari gestur tubuhnya yang condong ke sebelah kanan memunggungi Sasuke seolah tak ingin terimplikasi akan hal apapun berhubungan dengan pria itu.

"Seperti kau lebih baik saja!" Sama. Sasuke tak ubahnya seperti Naruto, memiliki sifat egois, keras kepala, dan keukeuh untuk memprovokasi satu sama lain. Dan presfektif akan hal tersebut tersubjek pada satu konteks serupa yaitu saling menjatuhkan, pola pikir mereka tak lagi terarah pada proposisi mengenai relasi yang bersifat konstruktif.

 _'Berengsek! Berengsek! Brengsek!'_ Membuka resleting tas, Naruto mengacak-ngacak isi tasnya dengan kasar. Masih diliputi amarah saat mencari ponsel berfitur touchscreen tersebut. _'Kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama dengan orang seperti di—'_ Saat berhasil menemukan benda tersebut, tubuh Naruto mematung seketika begitu melihat satu intensi tertera dilayar ponsel.

 _ **Batre habis, bersiap mematikan handled**_ _._

Wajah Naruto membiru secara drastis, hampir terjatuh dari kursinya mendapati satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang menjadi harapan untuk membebaskan diri kini tak dapat lagi digunakan.

 _'Ti.. Ti... TIDAKKKKKKK!'_ Batin Naruto histeris. Tak bisa menguasai diri untuk tidak menampar telak keningnya sebagai luapan emosi, mengutuk kebodohannya sampai lupa mengcharger ponsel. Lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi akibat sikap malasnya? Benda tersebut tak bisa digunakan disaat situasi genting dimana Naruto sangat membutuhkan pertolongan melalui ponsel itu. _'Sial! Sial! Sial!'_

Mengkesampingkan sejenak kekecewaan karena ponsel miliknya tak bisa dapat berfungsi, Naruto kembali mengobrak-abrik isi tas, mencari seragam sekolah yang akan dia kenakan bila telah selesai membersihkan diri. Ditengah situasi tak biasa seperti ini jujur Naruto akui dia sedikit dilanda perasaan tak nyaman jika terus-menerus mengenakan handuk menutupi _kebanggaan_ nya sementara sosok yang ia benci juga dalam kondisi serupa— setengah telanjang, dan parahnya lagi terkurung ditempat yang sama, menyisakan mereka berdua saja diruangan tersebut. Meski sama-sama laki-laki bahkan saling membenci satu sama lain, tentu bukan kondisi sekarang bukan termaksud dalam katagori _wajar_. Tidak salah rasanya jika Naruto mengambil langkah preventif. Kata orangtua jaman dulu bilang, tidak boleh berdua-duaan ditempat sepi karena orang ketiga biasanya setan! Kalau tidak dicegah sekarang. Bisa saja hal tidak diinginkan terjadi?!

 _'Hanya sebagai bentuk pencegahan.'_

Naruto tak bermaksud untuk menghakimi Sasuke seolah-olah pria itu gay, homo, atau sejenisnya. Naruto tahu Sasuke adalah lelaki normal, masih menyukai dada besar dan genital yang _rata_. Walau begitu Naruto tetap tak mengendurkan sedikitpun intuisinya, terlebih disaat seperti _ini_. Bukankah mencegah lebih baik daripada _mengobati_?

 _'Eh?!'_ Teringat akan tujuan utama sampai ia memporak-porandakan isi tasnya hingga tak lagi beraturan. _'K-Kenapa...'_ Naruto kembali menjelajahi isi tas dengan brutal, mencari kesetiap seluk beluk tempat tersebut hingga tak satu pun terlewatkan dipandangan mata. _'Kenapa tidak ada?!'_ Keringat dingin menetes deras, mengiringi pencarian Naruto yang tak juga membuahkan hasil. _'Padahal aku sudah meletakannya di sini, tapi kenapa tidak ada juga!'_

Seingat Naruto jika dia tidak salah, sebelum pergi membersihkan diri biasanya Naruto selalu meletakan seragam tersebut ke dalam tas tepat setelah mengambil ransel miliknya dari loker. Mendapati fakta bahwa seragam tersebut tak berada didalam tas, tentu Naruto tak dapat memungkiri bila dia benar-benar merasa risau. Dimana seragamnya saat ini berada? Terjatuh? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Jika benar seragam tersebut terjatuh, Naruto pasti dapat merasakannya. Terlebih ketika mengambil peralatan mandi resleting tasnya masih terkunci sempurna, tak terbuka atau pun rusak yang bisa mengindikasikan bila seragam tersebut benar-benar terjatuh. Lalu jika kedua opsi tersebut tak menguatkan keberadaan seragam itu, maka jawabannya cuma satu.

 _'Masih tertinggal didalam loker!'_ Tubuh Naruto membeku, mengejang sempurna menyadari jika apa yang ia pikirkan sungguh terjadi. Seragam miliknya benar-benar tertinggal. _'Tidak mungkin...'_

Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Definisi akan pepatah tersebut terasa begitu sepadan untuk semua kesialan yang Naruto alami. Kesialan pertama, ia harus melihat _pemandangan_ mengerikan yang bisa membuat matanya seolah buta mendadak dalam kurun satu menit setelah memasuki kamar mandi. Kesialan kedua, Naruto mendapati fakta bila dia mandi _bersama_ dengan musuh bebuyutan! Lebih riskan lagi keduanya dalam kondisi _sama-sama_ telanjang. Naruto bahkan tak berhenti mengumpat kasar didalam hati, berusaha menyelamatkan kesucian mata dan batinnya dari tragedi tersebut. Ketiga, terkurung satu atap karena keteledoran petugas sekolah. Dan kesialan yang terakhir benar-benar tepat menggambarkan arti dari _tertimpa tangga_. Ponsel Naruto mati karena kehabisan batre. Ditambah lagi ia dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, berlindung dibalik handuk yang menutupi genitalnya ditengah tubuh menggigil kedinginan.

Oke!

Untuk selanjutnya, Naruto harap segala kesialan itu berhenti cukup sampai disini saja. Tidak ada yang kelima, keenam, atau bahkan keseratus! Naruto tak bermaksud untuk bersikap hyperbolis. Tetapi bila rentetan kesialan yang menerpa lebih dari ini, Naruto tak bisa menyangsikan jika ia akan benar-benar merasa gila sekarang.

 _'Baiklah...'_ Menghembuskan nafas dalam satu tarikan kasar, kedua tangan terbalut kulit tan itu membuka kembali tas miliknya, mencari salah satu benda yang tak sengaja terlihat ketika mencari seragam. _'Saatnya mencari alternatif lain!'_

Berbekal keyakinan, Naruto mengeluarkan laptop berwarna biru tosca dari dalam tas. Kemudian menyalakan benda tersebut sembari membuka ponsel miliknya mengeluarkan kartu seluler. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit banyak merasa bersyukur, tak sia-sia menyimpan flashdiks candangan didalam saku tas miliknya. Selain diperuntukan menyimpan data, flashdiks tersebut juga bisa digunakan sebagai modem. Walau tak terlalu mengistimewakannya, entah mengapa Naruto merasa sangat berterima kasih. Dengan benda itu, Naruto bisa menghubungi teman-temannya guna mengeluarkan dia dari tempat terkutuk ini!

 _'Masih tetap lamban.'_ Dibandingkan rasa syukur yang dia rasakan beberapa detik lalu. Pikiran Naruto berubah dalam sekejab saat melihat bagaimana konektivitas modem tersebut sangat lambat. Membuka program mozila firefox saja butuh waktu lama, apalagi bila menghubungi teman-temannya lewat media sosial? Bisa-bisa Naruto benar-benar akan bermalam ditempat ini!

 _'Oh iya! Kurasa Ino mendownload sesuatu mengunakan laptopku tiga minggu lalu.'_ Teringat akan sesuatu hal, Naruto segera mengarahkan kursor mouse menuju salah satu menu disisi bawah dekstop. Membuka file data. _'Sekedar mengisi waktu luang menunggu terkoneksi, mungkin tidak ada salahnya menonton video yang Ino download.'_ Mengendikan bahu sejenak, Naruto telah membulatkan tekad dengan memanfaatkan kegiatan tersebut guna menghabiskan kesenggangan yang terjalin. Toh jika ditelaah, menonton video bukan sebuah perkara buruk. Justru kedepannya nanti Naruto akan dengan senang hati memperbolehkan wanita itu menggunakan laptopnya. Ino benar-benar penyelamat. _'Film? MV? Atau anime apa yang dia download?'_

Tidak ingin dihinggapi rasa penasaran, Naruto pun mencari video tersebut dengan seksama. Menilik satu persatu file dari folder download guna menemukan video yang diunduh gadis cantik itu. Tak sengaja menemukan sebuah file dengan nama, _aneh_?

 **'DEG!'**

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto disergap rasa bimbang yang tak biasa, membuat perasaannya kian mencekam dengan kedua pundaknya terasa berat hingga rasa sesak pun terasa bagian dada. Kalau ditanya _kenapa_? Maka akan Naruto katakan dengan lantang bila dia tak mampu mendeskripsikan mengapa hal tersebut bisa terjadi. Walau tak terlalu menyakini hal-hal berbau firasat, Naruto tak memungkiri perasaannya benar-benar tak enak. Rasanya ada yang salah, seperti tidak benar, seolah-olah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Naruto. Bila benar terjadi sesuatu, maka pertanyaannya _apa_? Hal hebat apa yang bisa membuat insting Naruto menajam, bergolak liar hingga membuat dia menjadi risau begini. Seperti menyakini sesuatu tapi terasa tak kasat. Dan Naruto menjadi semakin tidak mengerti mengapa ini bisa terjadi.

 _'Ahhh, abaikan! Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.'_ Mengfokuskan kembali sapphire indah tersebut melihat file yang ia yakini sebagai video di download Ino. Dalam satu kali tekan, layar monitor pun berubah menjadi media player yang menampikan sederet kalimat berkapital dengan bahasa ehh...

 _'Thailand?'_

Video apa yang Ino download ini? Film terkenal? Drama? Atau telenovela? Mengapa harus mengunakan bahasa yang bahkan tidak bisa ia mengerti! Bila hanya ingin menonton video entah itu film atau drama picisan, kenapa tidak mendownloadnya langsung dengan terjemahan bahasa jepang? Inti dari menonton video adalah memahami isi cerita bukan? Kalau memilih menggunakan bahasa asing, bukahkah yang ada malah semakin bertambah pusing karena tak tahu apa yang diperbincangankan oleh si pemeran? Gzz... Entahlah! Yang jelas untuk yang satu ini pemuda pirang itu memilih menyerah. Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa memahami jalan pikiran anak-anak perempuan!

 _'Sebaiknya aku tambah volume suaranya.'_ Tidak ada earphone, Naruto memilih alternatif lain untuk menghayati video aneh tersebut dengan menambah volume suara sebesar 85 persen. Persetan bila Uchiha sialan itu terganggu akan suara video ini, Naruto telah benar-benar didesak rasa penasaran. Tak memperdulikan apapun selain menyaksikan video tersebut dengan santai.

Detik demi detik diawal pemutaran video tersebut, mata biru sejernih samudera Naruto melihat dilayar monitor terdapat seorang lelaki dan perempuan sedang bercengkrama di sebuah cafe yang sepi— tepatnya dimeja bartender. Lelaki berwajah tampan dengan kulit langsat mengenakan t-shirt polo melempar senyum kearah si wanita berpakaian seksi. Pasca adegan saling melontarkan senyum satu sama lain, suara dari speaker laptop pun terdengar, menggumamkan bahasa-bahasa yang tak Naruto mengerti sebagai tanda bila perbincangan telah dimulai. Tanpa menebak lebih lanjut atau sekedar mengartikan sepatah kalimat, Naruto tahu video apa yang Ino download. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan tentang _cinta-cintaan_?! Roman picisan antara lelaki dan perempuan saling memadu kasih, yang pada akhirnya akan dibumbui adegan romantis. Entah itu memberikan bunga, makan malam romantis, kejutan-kejutan istimewa yang membuat perutnya mual, atau ciuman manis menjadi penanda berakhirnya cerita klasik memuakan ini. Jika bukan karena terhimpit oleh dua keadaan tak menguntungkan, Naruto bersumpah dia tidak akan mau menonton roman picisan bak romeo juliet yang bahkan tidak lebih baik dari film porno. Menonton Maria Ozawa mengoyangkan pinggul ditiang jauh mengasyikan!

 _'Fi-Film porno!'_

Baru selintas memikirkan dada besar Miyabi, mata Naruto seketika terbelalak, membuka mulutnya dengan lebar saat menyaksikan adegan tak terduga dari video yang ia tonton. Baru sekedar kecupan lembut diarahkan si pemuda ke bibir si wanita, lelaki berkulit langsat itu malah menarik blouse yang dikenakan si wanita hingga terbuka, menampakan segumpal dada yang terekspos pasca lelaki itu mengeluarkannya dari bra. Naruto berdecak keras, menggelengkan kepala tak percaya mendapati fakta lain di diri sahabat pirangnya itu. I-Ino... Ino benar-benar mendownload video porno? Dilaptopnya?

Gah!

Benar-benar wanita yang mesum!

"Tsk! Kau menonton film porno?"

Beberapa saat lalu dilanda perasaan takjub mengetahui fakta mencengangkan tersebut, Naruto kini memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. Tak bisa mempercayai bila lelaki itu ternyata masih berada disini. "Kalau kau merasa tidak _tahan_ , silahkan keluar dan lanjutkan fantasimu didalam sana!"

Sasuke berdecak, mencemooh. "Kau memintaku keluar karena tak ingin aku tahu kalau kau tidak mampu ereksi, hn?"

Giliran Naruto yang mendengus kasar, sengaja menjeda video tersebut agar leluasa menghina Sasuke. "Aku malah memberi privasi untukmu supaya kau tak menanggung malu mengidap ejakulasi dini. Lebih dari lima menit, aku yakin kau tidak akan sanggup bertahan!"

Kekehan pelan dari suara berat Sasuke terdengar. "Kau menantangku? Atau sedang menceritakan keadaanmu? Tidak semudah itu _mengalahkanku_ walau bahkan menonton video porno sekalipun dalam durasi tiga puluh menit."

 _'Kheh! Sombong sekali orang ini!'_ Mengibaskan sebelah tangan pada bagian leher, Naruto sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk tak terprovokasi oleh ucapan Sasuke yang bisa membangkitkan amarahnya. _'Baru menjadi manusia saja, dia sudah seperti itu. Apalagi kalau sudah menjadi iblis?! Orang-orang pasti akan_ _ **binasa**_ _!'_ Tak perlu pernyataan bersifat metafora atau apapun itu. Yang jelas Naruto tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan Sasuke terus mengumbar mulut besarnya lebih dari ini. _'Kau jual aku yang beli!'_

Genderang perang telah ditabuh.

"Jangan beri aku omong kosong kalau hanya mendengar dari suaranya saja. Jika kau berani, tonton video ini sampai tuntas! Kita lihat siapa yang tertawa paling akhir. Kau dengan bualan besarmu yang akan menanggung malu dalam waktu lima menit? Atau... Aku yang akan menjadi pemenang?" Seringai sinis tercetak sempurna dari sudut bibir Naruto, tersenyum menghina. "Tsk! Tak perlu lima menit, tiga menit pun aku yakin kau telah _keluar_!"

Terprovokasi?

Sudah pasti ya! Bukan sekedar tantangan yang membuat mata Sasuke berkilat kalap ingin menghajar Naruto, tetapi kata-kata pedas dari pemuda inilah yang membuat telinga Sasuke terasa panas! Semakin hari Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak cuma tingkah pola, tetapi tutur katanya pun sudah diluar ambang batas. Baiklah! Bila ini yang Naruto inginkan. Sasuke pun tak akan segan. Tidak ada istilah toleransi, tenggang rasa, atau bersabar seperti yang mereka pelajari di budi perkerti! Musuh tetaplah musuh. Bila telah berani menyerang, mengapa pula Sasuke harus diam? Menunggu Naruto sampai menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya, begitu? Tidak! Tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk diam, apalagi tak melawan.

"Oke! Kita lihat siapa yang ejakulasi terlebih dahulu dan tak bisa ereksi." Sasuke bangkit berdiri, berjalan dengan tatapan memicing tajam bak elang mengincar mangsa. " _ **Kau**_ atau _**aku**_?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola mata, tak terpengaruh akan signal mematikan menguar dari aura tubuh Sasuke. "Yang jelas itu kau, bukan aku!"

Mengeraskan rahang, Sasuke pun mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Naruto dengan kasar. "Hentikan omelanmu yang tak berguna seperti wanita dan cepat putar film itu."

"Brengsek!" Naruto meradang. "Kau bilang apa?!"

Seringai tercetak sempurna disudut bibir Sasuke. "Apa yang ku katakan tadi kurang jelas, _**nona**_?"

Berdecih kasar mengeratkan gigi guna meredam kekesalan, Naruto lekas menekan _mouse_. Kembali memutar video tersebut. "Kita lihat saja, akan kubuat kau menyesal!"

Video melanjutkan lagi aktivitas si lelaki sedang mengarahkan tangan kanan, memompa kasar dada besar si wanita dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas beralih, melepaskan bra yang menutupi dada kiri wanita itu kemudian dilanjutkan bibir si lelaki menjalankan aksi, memasukan dada ke mulutnya sembari menghisap keras. Menghasilkan teriakan lantang dari si wanita.

Naruto meneguk saliva cepat, menatap intens kelayar monitor dengan sebelah tangan memilin permukaan handuk miliknya, berusaha meredam gejolak yang meluap akibat degup jantung berdetak kencang. Sembari mengalihkan sudut mata menatap samar lelaki disampingnya, Naruto menghembuskan nafas penuh syukur dengan pelan, tak ingin ketahuan jika dia diam-diam menatap Sasuke yang juga sedang meneguk salivanya. Lelaki raven itu ternyata mengalami hal serupa tetapi masih menampakan mimik tenang dan tentu ini bukan sebuah pertanda baik! Visualisasi dari pengambilan gambar di film porno ini begitu vulgar, tidak ada kata sensor dan bahkan dikemas secara epik menampilkan roleplay dimainkan oleh si pria. Mau tak mau Naruto akui dia sedikit— atau mungkin benar-benar terhanyut oleh suasana panas dari video itu! Apalagi melihat vagina yang begitu mulus diekspos secara rinci ketika si pria menyingkap rok si wanita sembari menarik celana dalam seksi tersebut. Tangan-tangan nakal pria itu bergerilya, meremas-remas kuat dada si wanita seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Tetapi seperti permainan lainnya, dada si wanita tak lagi menjadi fokus utama pria itu. Dengan lihai, jari jemari si lelaki merambat turun menyusuri perut, pinggul, dan paha bagian dalam hingga sampai akhirnya belaian nakal pun mendarat dibelahan vagina yang telah dibuka oleh kedua jari si pria.

 **'BRAK!'**

Belum sempat memasukan jari mengeksplorasi bagian tersebut, pria lain muncul menuju meja bartender dengan raut wajah murka. Tak perlu ditebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Naruto tahu pertengkaran sengit akan terjadi antara kedua pria tersebut. Dilihat dari cara pria berkemeja coklat itu mendorong kasar lelaki mengenakan kaus polo disusul teriakan-teriakan keras, tampaknya emosi pria berkemeja itu telah diambang batas, terlihat murka meneriaki si lelaki sembari menunjuk wanita itu. Mendapati lelaki berkaus polo mencoba melawan dengan balik menghentakan tangan si pria seraya mendorong tubuhnya, tanpa disangka malah mencetuskan amarah pria berkemeja itu hingga memukul wajah si lelaki yang kemudian tersungkur diatas lantai, disusul menendang-nendang perut lelaki itu secara berkali-kali melampiaskan emosi.

 _'Ahh...'_ Naruto memandang iba, merasa cukup kasihan dengan kondisi si pemuda. Sudah acara kegiatan intimnya diganggu, malah dihajar membabi buta oleh pria yang nampaknya pemilik cafe tersebut. _'Benar-benar drama!'_

Meski terganggu dengan acara perkelahian kedua pria tersebut, Naruto dilanda rasa penasaran akan cerita selanjutannya. Menelaah status pria berkemeja, mungkin saja dia adalah pacar dari si wanita yang tak terima ada lelaki lain berani menyentuh kekasihnya. Kisah klasik mengenai cinta segitiga, yeah... cerita ini terlalu mainstream untuk diadopsikan dalam bentuk film. Terkesan pasaran memang, namun Naruto tetap penasaran akan klimaks dari video ini menilik backgourndnya sendiri mengumbar sensualitas dan aktivitas intim orang dewasa. Biasanya cinta segitiga muaranya ada dua arah. Pertama si lelaki yang menjadi orang ketiga akan melarikan diri setelah dihajar hingga menyisakan pria berkemeja serta si wanita saja yang akan berhubungan intim. Dan untuk yang kedua, mungkin saja akan terjadi threesome. Si pemuda tak diperkenankan kabur, tetapi malah diajak pria berkemeja untuk memperkosa si wanita karena telah kedapatan berselingkuh.

 _'Kalau ada adegan pemukulan, biasanya hardcore. Opsi kedua rasanya lebih tepat.'_

Ya... Semula Naruto berpikir demikian sejak pertama kali menyaksikan video tersebut pada menit krusial dimana perkelahian terjadi. Tetapi siapa sangka? Disaat Naruto menyakini pendapatnya mengenai akhir dari film porno tersebut, Naruto justru menemukan kejanggalan ketika si wanita malah diusir keluar oleh pria berkemeja.

 _'I-Ini... benar-benar film porno bukan?'_ Mata sapphire indah itu menilik dari durasi pada sisi bawah layar monitor, meyakini bila waktu yang tersisa masih cukup banyak, bahkan film tersebut belum memasuki pertengahan cerita. _'Jika memang benar film porno, m-mengapa...'_ Seketika segala pertanyaan bermunculan di benak Naruto, mencoba mencari jawaban yang tepat akan maksud dari film itu. _'Mengapa wanita itu malah diusir keluar! Bukankah... lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya?'_

Memicingkan kedua mata menatap seksama lelaki berkemeja coklat yang berjalan mendekati pemuda berkaus polo itu, mata sapphire Naruto yang semula berkilat tajam kini secara perlahan berubah, terbelalak lebar dengan tatapan tak percaya tersirat, di dukung ekspresi wajah memucat— tak mampu meredam keterkejutan. Bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakan kepala mengalihkan pandangan mata agar tak lagi melihat ke layar monior, Naruto terlihat tak mampu. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa kaku, seperti ada sebongkah es yang memaku kedua kakinya hingga tak dapat beranjak. Tingkah tak biasa dicerminkan oleh Naruto bukan tanpa alasan. Menyaksikan bagaimana pria berkemeja coklat membanting tubuh pemuda ke atas meja bartender, Naruto mengerti sekarang alasan dibalik kepergian si wanita sehingga diusir secara kasar.

 _'Me-Mereka...'_ Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat, tak bisa menyakinkan pengheliatannya sendiri atas apa yang dia lihat sekarang. _'Mereka benar-benar berciuman!'_ Dimana si pria berkemeja coklat mencium paksa pemuda yang ia tindih seraya merobek kaus polo dikenakannya.

"Kau menonton film porn gay?"

 **'BRAK!'**

Naruto menutup layar laptopnya dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara yang terdengar lantang seantero ruangan. Kedua mata bertahtakan sapphire indah tersebut melotot lebar, nafasnya memburu saat mengeratkan kedua tangan pada sisi laptop. Bahkan ketika mendengar suara terlantun disebelah kirinya, Naruto tak menoleh sedikitpun. Tak berani menatap Sasuke yang ia yakini juga menyaksikan film tersebut.

"I-Itu ha-hanya kesalahpahaman sa-saja?!"

Sial! Mengapa nada suara Naruto bergetar hebat disaat seperti ini?! Kesan yang ditampilkan terdengar tak wajar! Didukung pula dengan gestur tubuhnya yang bergerak kikuk ketika hendak memindahkan laptop itu. Tanpa perlu menerka, Naruto yakin si berengsek ini pasti akan mencercanya dengan beberapa pertanyaan seputar...

"Kesalahpahaman? Kheh! Kau bilang ini kesalahpahaman disaat kau memutar film porn gay dilaptop _ **mu**_ sendiri?"

...Ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika film ini adalah porn gay!" Suara Naruto meninggi, tak terima dengan penghakiman sepihak dari Sasuke yang dinilai tak berdasar. "Ino yang mendownload video ini ketika meminjam laptopku tiga minggu lalu!"

Sasuke berdecih. "Selama tiga minggu lalu kau tidak tahu Ino mendownload film porn gay?" Kemudian bersedekap dada menatap intimidasi Naruto. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau ini hanya pembelaan palsu untuk menyembunyikan jati dirimu bila benar kau seorang _**gay**_?"

"Apa kau bilang!" Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah drastis. Menatap berang Sasuke. "Aku bukan gay dan aku juga benar-benar tidak tahu Ino mendownload video ini! Kupikir hanya film biasa?! Ino selalu mendownload roman picisan tak berguna, dia juga tak pernah menghapus file yang ia download! Jadi jangan pernah hakimi aku karena aku memutar video yang kupikir 'drama picisan' ini hanya untuk mengisi waktu senggang menunggu konektivitas ke akun media sosialku, brengsek!"

Mata Sasuke memicing tajam saat mendengar umpatan lolos dari bibir Naruto. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berkata kotor dengan memanggilku menggunakan kata itu?!"

Naruto mendengus tak percaya. "Berkata kotor kau bilang?" Tak mampu menyembunyikan hawa panas berasal dari hatinya yang tertohok akibat ucapan kasar Sasuke. "Kata brengsek mungkin terlalu berlebihan, apa perlu aku memanggilmu dengan lelaki sialan heh?"

'GRAP!'

Sebelah tangan Sasuke mencengkram erat lengan tangan Naruto, menampakan buku-buku jari memutih seketika seiring cengkraman tangan yang menguat disertai tubuh membusung kedepan menampakan gestur agresi. Dengan kedua mata berkilat bengis, Sasuke tak segan-segan menatap keji kearah Naruto. "Katakan sekali lagi, aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati ditanganku."

Kata-kata Sasuke boleh tenang, namun Naruto bukanlah orang tak peka hingga tak bisa menangkap maksud ucapan lelaki itu. Terlebih lagi tak hanya mulut saja yang berbicara, sebelah tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat lengan Naruto juga berlaku demikian. Walau didesak, Naruto nampak tak gentar. Malah pemuda pirang itu menghentakan lengannya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke— tak tergugah akan ancaman tersebut.

"Kau justru yang memulai semua omong kosong itu. Aku juga tak akan tinggal diam jika kau menghakimiku dengan alasan tak berdasar, bahkan berani bicara tanpa ada pembuktian sama sekali!"

Menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar seraya mengalihkan wajah sesaat menatap kelain arah, "Jika kau memang bukan gay, kenapa kau menghentikan video ini secara tiba-tiba? Bila tak ingin dituduh, kau tak harus bereaksi seperti itu yang malah memancing intuitifku." Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto, tak juga mengendurkan emosinya. "Jadi jangan salahkan aku berpikir demikian disaat kau sendiri malah memberi indikasi yang tidak biasa."

A-APA?!

"Tidak biasa kau bilang?!" Teriak Naruto kencang, tak mampu mengontrol nada suaranya ditengah amarah yang meledak. "Apa kau gila?! Aku ini lelaki normal! Wajar bila aku tidak ingin menonton video yang malah membuatku merasa ingin muntah!"

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang menujukan raut murka, Sasuke malah mengumbar seringai. "Normal? Kheh!" Decihnya kemudian. "Justru peralihan yang kau katakan bagiku terlihat seperti alasan klise untuk menutupi jati dirimu yang seorang _gay_ , berpura-pura tak mau lihat dengan alasan jijik, padahal nyatanya kau tidak ingin aku tahu kalau kau sudah terangsang setelah menonton video ini. Atau— ahh~" Anggukan terlihat bersamaan leguhan Sasuke. "Kau tak mampu ereksi saat berhubungan seks dengan wanita karena kau ternyata seorang gay? Begitu?"

Naruto mendengus kasar, memalingkan wajah kelain arah menatap tak percaya. "Ohh Tuhan! Mengapa manusia seperti dia harus hidup disekitarku?!"

Kepala pria bersurai raven itu mengeleng samar, masih mempertahankan senyum hina sebagai ekspresi dominan. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah aku tahu kedokmu yang sesungguhnya?"

Telinga Naruto menegak sempurna, kembali terpengaruh oleh pernyataan Sasuke yang dasarnya berniat memprovokasi. "Kheh! Dasar manusia homo tak waras! Jika kau segitu inginnya menonton video ini, katakan saja. Aku dengan senang hati memperbolehkanmu menontonnya sampai puas!"

"Justru yang tidak ingin menonton lebih terlihat seperti homo sejati." Sasuke nampak tak ingin mengalah, keukeuh memprovokasi guna memancing emosi Naruto. "Apa kau benar-benar laki-laki normal? Kenapa harus takut menonton video yang bahkan tak mampu membuat lelaki normal mana pun terangsang."

Naruto mendelik tajam. "Takut?" Diselingi dengusan kasar, pemuda pirang itu balas menatap tajam Sasuke. "Tidak ada istilah takut dalam hidupku hanya karena menonton video gay murahan?! Aku cuma tak ingin mengotori pikiranku demi hal-hal tidak berguna yang bahkan tak memberi manfaat!"

"Tsk! Pembual." Decakan terdengar dari bibir Sasuke. "Seperti apapun pembelaan mu tetap saja dimataku kau seperti manusia homo yang mencoba melarikan diri."

"Siapa kau sebut homo, sialan!" Tatapan mata Naruto menajam, disertai tubuh condong kedepan memberi gestur agresi. Ingin sekali menghajar Sasuke didetik itu juga.

"Kalau kau memang bukan homo—" Sorot onyx Sasuke menajam, menatap penuh intimidasi. "—buktikan. Jangan cuma bisa membela diri dengan omong kosongmu yang seperti seorang pecundang."

Emosi Naruto seketika tertawan oleh perasaan marah, menatap bengis Sasuke dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat sebagai tanda bahwa kesabarannya telah mencapai klimaks. Lelaki berengsek ini berani menantangnya? Kheh! Jika Sasuke berharap ia akan mundur, maka Naruto tidak akan segan-segan mengubur semua harapan lelaki congkak ini! Bila perlu sampai gigit jari sehingga tak mampu menunjukan wajahnya lagi didepan Naruto karena harus menanggung malu akibat perbuatannya sendiri! Ya... Tekad Naruto sudah bulat, ingin sekali menghajar psikis lelaki ini habis-habisan! Seperti pepatah bilang, mata dibayar mata, nyawa dibayar nyawa. Walau sempat menyadari pola pikirnya terkesan kekanak-kanakkan hanya demi membalas dendam, tetapi jika tidak ditindak lanjuti, sampai kapan Naruto harus berdiam diri menerima segala hinaan Sasuke? Menunggu sampai pria itu tobat? Begitu?! Kheh! Bukan bermaksud untuk skeptis. Diam itu memang _emas_ , tak salah bila pribahasa itu menautkan sikap tersebut sebagai pilihan bijak dalam bentuk realisasi tindakan bagi pribadi yang terlibat perkara. Namun menilai dari sudut pandang, Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak akan berhenti memancing emosinya sampai Naruto kalah. Dan jika tak juga melawan, Naruto akan semakin direndahkan, dianggap sebelah mata, bahkan diremehkan oleh lelaki berengsek ini. Tak tanggung-tanggung, pasti didepan khayalak ramai!

"Oke!" Suara Naruto teralun, mengamit laptop biru tosca itu dari sisi tempat duduknya seraya menatap berang. "Akan kubuktikan jika disini kau lah yang seorang pecundang!"

Menegakan layar laptop, Naruto lekas memutar kembali video yang sebelumnya mereka tonton dimana terdapat aktivitas dua orang lelaki sedang bersenggama. Tanpa perlu menerka lebih jauh, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya diantara kedua lelaki itu. Sama seperti aktivitas seksual lainnya yang melibatkan hasrat biologis dan keintiman tersirat dari gestur tubuh laksana pasangan berlawanan jenis, usai melakukan ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah serta saliva dari masing-masing pihak, lelaki berkemeja coklat itu menarik kaos polo dikenakan lelaki yang dia tindih, memperlihatkan kedua belah puting dada dalam keadaan pasif— belum tereksplor oleh manuver seksual yang ada.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membangunkan puting dada tersebut, dari penampakan monitor yang fokus mengekspos puting dada dari jarak dekat hingga memenuhi layar, lelaki berkemeja itu menjulurkan lidah yang panjang. Menyentuh belahan puting dada hingga leguhan erotis keluar dari bibir pria berkaus polo.

Bergetar.

Tubuh Naruto seketika tersentak, tak kuasa mengontrol diri begitu merasakan getaran-getaran aneh menjalar diseluruh tubuh yang berasal dari bagian penisnya. Degup jantung pun berpacu, bergolak hebat acap kali menyaksikan intensitas sentuhan pria berkemeja coklat yang ditampilkan dengan penuh gairah. Sadar akan reaksi tubuhnya, Naruto menghembuskan nafas dengan perlahan secara berulang-ulang. Berusaha mengontrol diri untuk tidak terhayut oleh adegan panas dari video tersebut yang mampu memberi efek domino pada tubuhnya. Pada dasarnya visualisasi yang ditampilkan memuat adegan dewasa hubungan sesama jenis yang nampak penuh gairah, pasti berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Naruto yang seorang lelaki normal.

Jijik? Sudah pasti.

Mual melihat keintiman kedua lelaki yang menyimpang ini?

Jangan ditanya lagi!

Naruto dengan tegas akan menekankan bila ia benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang! Namun lain lagi ceritanya jika penyajian dan grafis gambar dari video yang dikemas secara vulgar tanpa sensor. Naruto akui situasi kini bertambah buruk, terlebih video gay yang didownload Ino bukan video biasa. Kesan _magis_ terasa begitu kental dan deskripsi akan makna magis dinalarkan Naruto dalam bentuk _pesona_. Pesona yang teramat kuat hingga menimbulkan ketertarikan dialam bawah sadar Naruto saat melihat video tersebut. Ingin menolak? Naruto seakan terkhianati oleh nalurinya sendiri yang memaksa untuk menikmati. Dan kalaupun terhanyut, rasionalitas Naruto seakan bergolak. Mengecam ia agar lekas berhenti menonton video laknat itu.

 _'Tenang Naruto... Kau harus tenang!'_ Ungkap Naruto berusaha mengambil alih kesadaran. _'Kau pasti bisa melawatinya agar si brengsek ini berhenti menganggap remeh dirimu! Cuma sesaat... Tinggal lima belas menit lagi dan kau hanya perlu menontonnya saja dengan tatapan kosong!'_ Alih-alih menjadikan alternatif tersebut sebagai pilihan agar tak terhanyut. Naruto memandang satu titik disudut layar, berpura-pura menonton tapi tatapannya kosong. _'Ya... Kau pasti bisa Naruto?! Kau pasti bisa!'_

Niat baik selalu tak diikuti dengan kondisi yang baik. Maksud hati tidak ingin menyaksikan video penuh dosa itu dengan berpura-pura menonton. Apa daya rencana Naruto berjalan tak sesuai rencana lantaran tak sengaja memandang satu bagian di layar monitor yang menampilkan alat kelamin pria berkemeja coklat melesak kasar ke batang penis pria berkaus polo. Saling menghimpit, menekan satu sama lain berbagi kenikmatan, dan paling parahnya lagi tanpa sensor.

Ternganga.

Naruto tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk menutup rapat mulutnya melihat secara keseluruhan tampilan video tersebut. Pria berkemeja coklat itu sedang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, melonjaki tubuh pria yang ia tindih, membuat teriakan pria itu bergema seantero ruangannya akibat volume suara yang tinggi dari speaker laptop. Mendadak rasa pusing mendera Naruto, memborbardir isi kepalanya dengan adegan tak senonoh tersebut yang terus berputar-putar dipikirannya hingga Naruto merasa mual, tak bisa menahan desakan dari ulu hati menyaksikan bagaimana brutalnya pria berkemeja coklat berbuat cabul pada tubuh lelaki berkaus polo. Kalau penis dan vagina, mungkin Naruto bisa menolerirnya. Tapi kalau penis dan penis saling bertemu dengan ukuran berbeda, tanpa disensor, serta pengambilan gambar dilakukan secara eksplisit. Naruto akui dia benar-benar tak bisa menahan gejolak perasaannya sendiri.

 _'Sabar Naruto... Tenangkan dirimu. Sedikit lagi semua pasti akan berakhir.'_ Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang selain menguatkan diri. Biasanya setelah roleplay, permainan akan lanjut ketahap selanjutnya yaitu penyatuan tubuh. Entah ia akan sanggup bertahan atau tidak, yang jelas Naruto tak akan gentar. Durasi video berjalan kian menipis. Dan point tersebut adalah satu-satunya harapan terakhir Naruto.

Tatap...

Naruto menatap layar monitor tanpa minat, melihat video tersebut sebagai objek tunggal dari taruhannya bersama musuh bebuyutan. Selama durasi video terus berjalan mundur saat memandangi layar monitor, selama itu pula Naruto harus bisa menahan rasa sakit dari kedua matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Memelintir puting dada, berciuman basah berbagi saliva, dan menghisap penis pria yang ditindih sang pendominasi, adalah rentetan kejadian _tragis_ terjadi di video tersebut. Meski menyakitkan, Naruto masih mampu bertahan sebab adegan tersebut masih berada dalam kapasitas wajar. Toh di video porno yang biasa dia tonton, pasangan berlawanan jenis selalu melakukan roleplay dan jika ditilik secara garis besar tak jauh berbeda dari video porn gay tersebut. Naruto masih bisa menolerir hal adegan tak senonoh itu.

 _'A-ASTAGA!'_

Baru beberapa menit merasa lega. Kesabaran Naruto seakan kembali diuji disaat ia berhasil bertahan, cobaan datang menerpa. Kali ini bukan berasal dari aksi isap-menghisap penis dilakukan oleh sang pendominasi. Namun lebih dari itu, sampai-sampai Naruto bahkan telah mengakui jika kini ia menyerah. Tak sanggup melihat video tersebut ketika pria berkemeja coklat...

 _'D-Dia menusuk bokong pemuda itu menggunakan jari!'_

Cukup sudah!

 **'BRAK!'**

Laptop berwarna biru tosca tersebut terjatuh, membentur lantai dengan posisi layar monitor kebawah ketika Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri, melepas pangkuan laptop dari pahanya. Tidak ada kata menahan diri disaat penayangan video itu telah melenceng terlalu jauh. Sebagai manusia yang masih mengandalkan rasional, Naruto rasa sudah cukup baginya mengikuti permainan gila ini hanya karena mengikuti hawa nafsu yang ingin mengalahkan Sasuke. Persetan jika dia dicerca sebagai pencundang. Situasi sekarang berbeda, dan memberatkan Naruto secara sepihak. Kalau dibiarkan terus berlanjut, hal yang paling Naruto takuti lambat laut pasti terjadi juga. Walau tak berani menyangsikan, Naruto sangat yakin kemungkinan terburuk itu akan datang!

Sebelah alis Sasuke menukik tajam menatap Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sembari berdiri dengan tangan mengepal erat, Naruto terlihat tak berniat untuk kembali duduk. "Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan! Lelaki normal tidak mungkin bisa berdiam diri menyaksikan seorang pria sedang memasukan jarinya di bokong pria lain! Itu sangat menjijikan!"

Sasuke memandang jengah. "Pria normal tidak akan mungkin terbawa perasaan hanya karena menonton video porn gay."

Pemuda pirang itu membulatkan bibirnya seraya mendengus kasar, menggeleng pelan menatap tak percaya. "Jadi maksudmu aku ini homo? Begitu?!" Telunjuk tangan kanan mengarah kewajahnya. "Grr! Kau yang homo sialan! Kenapa kau ingin menonton video ini sampai selesai kalau bukan kau sendiri yang homo!"

Lelaki tampan itu bersedekap dada. "Aku mempunyai alasan sendiri. Dan itu untuk membuktikan bila hipotesisku benar, kau seorang gay sejati."

"Kheh!" Geraman kasar terdengar. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli? Sekalipun aku gay, homo, atau penyuka sesama jenis seperti yang kau katakan, itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" Kemurkaan Naruto tak bisa lagi ditoleransi, mungkin itulah pengambaran yang tepat untuk ekspresi wajah pemuda itu. "Kalaupun benar aku homo, apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya sampai-sampai rela menginvestigasiku seperti ini? Menginginkan aku untuk membalas perasaanmu, heh?!"

"Apa kau tidak salah?" Dan seperti yang diterka, Sasuke turut membalas. Tak menginginkan perselisihan ini dimenangkan oleh Naruto, terlebih untuk situasi sekarang— adu argument. "Kiba pernah berkata kepadaku bila kau mempunyai alasan tersendiri sehingga selalu mencari keributan denganku. Jika kau bukan seorang pria _**homo**_ , mengapa dimataku kau terlihat seperti ingin menghalalkan segala cara untuk menyadarkanku agar mengetahui perasaanmu?" Wajah Sasuke nampak santai, memandang Naruto yang memberi indikasi lain. "Aku rasa aku tidak salah bukan disaat semuanya terlihat nyata? Atau... Kau mempunyai pembelaan lain?"

Marah.

Tidak terukur lagi kesabaran Naruto yang sendari tadi tergerus oleh pernyataan-pernyataan biadab Sasuke yang terkesan tak rasional. Kalau tidak berpikir dua kali untuk masuk penjara karena menghajar pemuda berengsek ini sampai mati, Naruto tak akan mungkin bisa sesabar ini menghadapi manusia tak tahu diuntung seperti Sasuke!

"Terserah! Kau mau berkata seperti apa yang jelas aku tak ingin lagi menonton video ini. **Titik!** " Berniat berlalu menuju ke kamar mandi meninggalkan pria bersurai raven itu seorang diri.

"Hei?! Aku belum selesai bicara dengan—"

Disaat itulah Sasuke yang ingin menghentikan kepergian Naruto tiba-tiba menarik handuk dikenakan pemuda itu, membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak kebelakang akibat kuatnya tarikan dilayangkan Sasuke. Tidak mampu menyeimbangkan tubuh menerima tarikan tersebut yang bersamaan dengan perlawanan dikerahkan Naruto untuk menolak perlakuan Sasuke, secara tidak sengaja dan tanpa diduga Naruto menendang laptopnya biru tosca berada diatas lantai, membuat tubuh berkulit tan tersebut oleng beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terjungkal kedepan— tersungkur diatas lantai.

 **'BRUK!'**

"Aduh!" Naruto menyerit keras, menyeruakan rasa sakit dengan berteriak sekencang sembari menutup rapat hidungnya menggunakan sebelah tangan, disusul merengkuhkan erat kedua lutut. Mengusap sayang bagian tersebut guna mengusir rasa linu akibat persendian kaki dan wajahnya menghantam telak lantai yang keras. "Sakitttttttt!"

Diantara seruan kesakitan Naruto yang bergema seantero ruangan, Sasuke malah memberi afeksi yang begitu berlawanan. Tak mencibir atau pun menghina Naruto seperti yang dia lakukan bila pemuda itu tertimpa petaka. Lelaki berkulit albaster memiliki otot kokoh itu tercenung, terdiam ditempat dengan mata bertahtakan onyx sekelam malam membulat lebar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Genggaman pada sebuah _benda_ ditangan yang menguat erat, seakan menjadi jawaban disaat bibirnya tak mampu berkata.

Mendapati lelaki itu berdiam diri tanpa meminta maaf? Jelas Naruto merasa benar-benar tak terima! Harga dirinya seakan terpijak-injak. Terlebih pria ini tak merasa bersalah sama sekali setelah apa yang dia lakukan?! Jika Sasuke terus menerus memandang dirinya dengan sebelah mata, harus dibawa kemana martabat Naruto? Dikaki gunung? Kheh! Bila ini yang diinginkan Sasuke, maka Naruto tak akan segan-segan menunjukan kemurkaannya!

"BERENGSEK!" Pemuda pirang itu lekas beranjak dari posisi telungkup menjadi duduk, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. "Apa yang kau laku—"

Tercenung.

Mata sapphire Naruto yang semula mengebu-gebu ingin meluluh-lantahkan wajah pria tak tahu tata krama itu, tiba-tiba membulat. Menampilkan ekspresi yang begitu kontradiktif dengan raut terkejut mendominasi saat tak sengaja memandang kearah tangan Sasuke.

I-Itu...

Bu-Bukankah itu...

 _'HANDUKKU?!'_ Naruto menjerit histeris dalam batin, memandang horor handuk yang diperuntukan menutupi kelaminnya kini berada ditangan Sasuke. Jika ditangan lelaki itu terdapat handuk milik Naruto, maka yang menutupi genitalnya sekarang tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang melekat. Dengan kata lain, Naruto...

 _'TIDAKKKKKKKKK!'_

Benar-benar telanjang.

 _'Astaga...'_ Menilik kebawah dimana bagian privasinya berada. _'Astaga!'_ Wajah Naruto tampak memucat, tak mampu lagi menunjukan ekspresi wajah selain terpukul secara mental mendapati tubuhnya benar-benar telanjang. Parahnya lagi kedua kaki Naruto terentang lebar dengan erotis, mengekspos kelamin dan lubang anus yang masih tertutup rapat. _'ASTAGA—'_

 _ **"Ahh~ ahh~ ahh~"**_

Tubuh Naruto seketika membeku, tak mampu bergerak pasca mengalihkan wajahnya saat mendengar desahan terlantun dari speaker laptop yang berhasil menginterupsi curahan hatinya. Tanpa perlu melihat, cukup mendengar desahan tersebut Naruto telah mampu menangkap apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi amat disayangkan, akibat gerak refleknya Naruto tidak hanya mendapat jawaban kongkrit dari desahan tersebut, namun juga bukti nyata dari aktivitas dua orang lelaki yang sedang bersenggama, dimana visualisasi yang ditampilkan pada layar laptop begitu memilukan hati. Penis pria berkemeja coklat nampak bergerak keluar masuk dari anus pria berkaus polo, lebih riskan lagi bagian tak senonoh itu diambil dari jarak dekat sehingga Naruto bisa melihat bagaimana cairan precum keluar dari sisi lubang anus yang digempur telak oleh penis berwarna merah muda. Untuk kesekian kali Naruto tekankan, tanpa sensor, tanpa ada durasi yang terpotong dan semua terkemas dengan epik! Menyesakkannya lagi tak hanya Naruto saja yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Tetapi juga musuh bebuyutannya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

 _'Seseorang! Tolong bunuh aku sekarang!'_

Kalau boleh jujur, Naruto ingin sekali menghilang didetik ini juga. Menghilang secara tiba-tiba akibat ditelan bumi, jauh lebih menenangkan daripada harus menanggung tragedi yang tak kuasa ia hadapi. Tragedi? Mungkin kata tragedi kurang tepat mengambarkan perasaan Naruto yang terasa bagai dilempar ke jurang neraka!

 _'Ini tidak baik!'_

Pemuda pirang itu tahu, situasi tak mengenakkan ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum hal-hal tak diinginkan berkembang terlalu jauh. Dan biang utama dari segala kesialan ini cuma satu, video porn gay laknat itu harus segara dihentikan!

 _'Baiklah!'_ Mencoba merangkak menggapai laptop yang berada tak jauh berada didekatnya. _'Cepat matikan?! Ayo cepat matikan video in—'_

"Naruto."

Tangan kanan Naruto yang hendak menekan mouse dibagian bawah keyboard tiba-tiba terhenti, disusul tubuh pemuda yang sedang merangkak itu mematung seketika saat mendengar suara aneh lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto tidak salah dengar bukan? Ke-Kenapa nada suara Sasuke mendadak berubah ketika memanggil namanya?! Terdengar begitu berat, begitu dalam, persis seperti orang yang sedang...

 _'Terangsang.'_

Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat, tak bisa mengalihkan wajahnya kebelakang sekedar memandang Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit coklat itu berani bersumpah, dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali! Hanya saja Naruto... Na-Naruto tidak menyangka jika dia akan segentar ini menghadapi perubahan sikap Sasuke.

 _'Ya Tuhan...'_ Namun apa daya, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Jika tidak segera ditangani. Naruto tahu _situasi buruk_ itu akan benar-benar menimpanya. _'Aku harus menyelesaikannya!'_

Berbekal kenyakinan, Naruto mencoba mengepulkan kemurkaannya agar tak terlihat gugup didepan Sasuke. "A-Apa?! Cepat kembalikan handukku!"

Lelaki jangkung itu mendekat, berdiri tepat membelakangi Naruto yang kini duduk dengan kedua kaki merapat— menyembunyikan genitalnya. "Kau..." Suara Sasuke terdengar kian berat. "Benar-benar sudah terangsang?"

Mematung. Naruto terperangah memandang tak percaya kearah Sasuke. A-Apa dia bilang tadi? Pria gila ini bilang dia sudah, _apa_?

"Bicara apa kau! Siapa yang terangsang, berengsek?!" Amarah Naruto meledak seketika.

"Tsk! Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku kalau kau..." Mata Sasuke terarah, menatap tajam belahan paha Naruto yang merapat. "...sudah terangsang."

"Dasar orang gila!" Umpatan dan caci maki mungkin tak akan mempan untuk lelaki bermental tembok seperti Sasuke. Dan hal itu berlaku untuk situasi sekarang, sampai-sampai Naruto tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin pria sinting ini bisa berkata seperti itu! Kheh! Terangsang? Ck! Menggelikan sekali!? Siapa yang terangsang! Justru Naruto hanya merasa panas karena harus menonton video menjijikan ini!?

 _'Tapi tunggu dulu!'_ Mendadak Naruto tercenung, merasa ada yang salah saat tak sengaja mengingat satu hal terlintas dipikirannya. _'P-Panas?'_ Tubuh pemuda itu tiba-tiba mengejang. Naruto tak salah bukan jika dia baru saja berpikir bila tubuhnya terasa, _panas_?!

Secara harfiah, apa benar perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya? Tubuh Naruto terasa panas karena Naruto telah... Te-Terangsang?

 _'Mati aku!'_

Jika tak sadar situasi, mungkin Naruto tak segan-segan untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sulit... Situasi yang ia hadapi benar-benar sulit. Tak hanya harus menghadapi sikap tak biasa Sasuke, Naruto juga tak memungkiri kalau ia merasa malu ketahuan ereksi. Parahnya lagi bertepatan setelah menyaksikan video laknat tersebut. Tanpa ditanya pun, Naruto tahu kognitif lelaki berengsek itu pasti telah terbang ke awang-awang memikirkan segala hal mengerikan yang mungkin tak terlintas dipikiran Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berani bersumpah, ia lebih memilih bertengkar dibandingkan dengan menghadapi tingkah tak biasa Sasuke. Saling menghina satu sama lain jauh lebih baik daripada terjebak premis tak menguntungkan, dimana Naruto dihadapkan pada kondisi buruk. Tentu tak menyenangkan bila kau mengetahui ada lelaki lain berada satu ruangan bersamamu, terkunci berdua dengan tubuh setengah telanjang yang ternyata...

Dia tengah dalam keadaan terangsang!

"Kau masih mengelak disaat aku telah mengetahui _ **nya**_ dengan sangat jelas?" Perkataan Sasuke boleh terdengar ketus, namun masih tertangkap jelas kejanggalan di nada suaranya.

 _'Baiklah!'_ Sudah Naruto putuskan suasana canggung ini harus dia musnahkan. Dengan kata lain Naruto akan mengembalikan _perseteruan_ diantara mereka. "A-Apa kau sudah gila?! Mana mungkin aku terangsang hanya karena menonton video itu! Ini hanya masalah hormon!? Bukan karena terangsang atau apapun itu!"

Sebelah alis Sasuke naik. "Hormon?" Menyipitkan mata memandang Naruto. "Ahh~" Tetapi cuma sesaat, setelahnya Sasuke kembali memandang pemuda itu seraya melangkah pelan. "Semacam fluktuasi hormon, begitu maksudmu?"

 _'K-Kenapa dia malah mendekat?!'_ Disaat Sasuke berjalan mendekat, Naruto malah merangkak mundur kebelakang seolah menjaga jarak. _'Apa ada yang salah dengan u-ucapanku? Mengapa sikapnya jadi aneh seperti ini!'_ Naruto sangat yakin dia tak berujar hal-hal aneh yang memicu reaksi Sasuke hingga sedemikan rupa. Rasanya cukup wajar, tak ambigu, dan juga tak terkesan seduktif untuk sekedar memancing lelaki itu. Namun dari segelintir pertanyaan menghantui pikiran, kenapa Sasuke terlihat semakin bergairah?! Perkataan Naruto kah yang salah? Atau malah otak lelaki ini yang _salah_?

"Naru—"

"BERHENTI!" Pemuda pirang itu berteriak kencang, menghentikan ucapan Sasuke tanpa berniat memberi kesempatan untuk menuntaskannya. Tanpa perlu mendengar, Naruto tahu apa yang akan Sasuke katakan. Dan itu pasti sesuatu hal yang sangat mengerikan. "Jangan mendekat. Diam ditempatmu, laki-laki **homo**!"

Sasuke berdecih. "Aku bukan homo, bahkan menyukaimu pun tidak."

Mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "Tapi kau mendekatiku seakan-akan ingin berbuat cabul!" Pemuda bermata biru itu menunjuk lelaki dihadapannya seolah penjahat kelas kakap. "Aku tahu kau sedang ereksi setelah menonton video itu, bukan?!"

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu mengalihkan wajah kelain arah sembari meletakan kedua tangan pada sisi pinggul— berdecak pinggang. "Bila kau telah mengetahuinya, tidak apa-apa bukan sekedar mencoba apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka?"

Mulut Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka, menganga lebar memandang terkejut kearah Sasuke. "K-Kau bilang apa tadi?" Ungkapnya kemudian, ingin mempertegas ucapan lelaki itu. "Me-MENCOBANYA!?"

Reflek Sasuke menutup sebelah telinganya, terganggu akan teriakan Naruto. "Kau telah mendengarnya sendiri?! Tak perlu berteriak!"

 _'Astaga!'_ Namikaze muda itu tak mampu mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mendengus kasar. Tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. "Kau tidak sadar apa yang sedang kau katakan! Dimana kau meletakan rasionalitasmu sebagai seorang manusia beradab dengan mengajakku berhubungan seks layaknya seorang homoseksual!"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang nampak marah mendengar ucapan kasar Naruto. "Tak perlu terlalu sentimental, kau laki-laki bukan wanita! Kalau pun kita melakukannya, kita tidak akan sepenuhnya menjadi gay. Aku masih mencintai kekasihku dan juga menginginkan tubuh wanita." Bersekedap dada, Sasuke memandang intens tatapan tajam diarahkan Naruto padanya. "Lagipula tidak bisakah kau melihat situasi sekarang dari sisi positif? Aku tak menampik bila aku sedang terangsang, begitu juga dengan mu. Untuk apa menahannya seorang diri bila kita bisa saling memuaskan satu sama lain?"

Tertohok. Tak ada reaksi lain yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Naruto begitu mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terkesan tak waras, atau mungkin deskripsi yang paling tepat ialah Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila! Mau dalam konteks mencoba, memuaskan satu sama lain, ataupun otak si berengsek ini yang benar-benar telah rusak. Naruto tidak akan sudi melakukan kegiatan tak senonoh itu!

"Aku ini lelaki normal, bukan homoseksual sepertimu!?"

Decakan kasar terdengar, lolos dari bibir Sasuke. "Aku juga laki-laki normal. Melakukan seks satu kali dengan rekan sejenis tidak menjadikanmu seorang gay. Seperti one night stand, kau hanya melakukannya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologis. Tanpa ada perasaan, cinta, atau mengenal satu sama lain secara pribadi." Ungkapnya dengan nada ringan, tak tergugah amarah. "Setelah melakukannya kau bisa pergi, menjalani hidup masing-masing seperti biasa dan menganggap semua pernah tak terjadi. Mudah bukan?"

 _'Si berengsek ini!'_ Rahang Naruto mengatup erat, tak kuasa menahan perasaan murka. _'Dia kira aku ini apa?!'_ Selain tak punya pikiran, Naruto tak menyangka kata berengsek yang sering dia sandangkan pada Sasuke ternyata benar-benar cerminan pribadinya. "Aku meno—"

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke mendadak berubah, memotong ucapan Naruto hingga pemuda itu tak berkutik sekedar menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sorot mata onyx itu menggelap, menyipit tajam— sarat intimidasi. "Kau terlalu _**munafik**_."

Bagai tersulut oleh api yang dibawa oleh Sasuke, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan, mengokohkan buku-buku jari yang memutih dengan rahang mengatup rapat, mengeratkan giginya menahan perasaan kesal. Jika itu yang Sasuke inginkan, baiklah. Akan Naruto buat laki-laki itu menyesal atas permintaannya!

Merentangkan kedua kaki hingga terbuka lebar, Naruto tak sungkan memperlihatkan penisnya secara terang-terangan, mengekspos lubang anus yang masih tertutup rapat. "Puaskan aku dulu, baru aku akan memberikan apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

Pria berkulit albaster itu berdecih pelan, melangkah mendekati Naruto seraya menyeringai sinis— menghina. "Tsk!"

 _'Ta-Tapi...'_ Naruto kembali disergap perasaan bimbang, ingin menolak pertaruhan yang ia rasa terkesan tak waras. _'Apa aku harus melakukannya?_ ' Hanya karena tak ingin melihat Sasuke menang, Naruto tidak semestinya menyanggupi permainan konyol ini bukan? Terlebih lagi bila keukeuh ingin melanjutkan, apa yang akan dia dapatkan? Kepuasaan? Ahh! Itu cuma sesaat. Setelah semua selesai mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Apalagi kalau bukan bertengkar dan bertengkar. _'Aku rasa ini benar-benar sebuah kesalahan besar!'_

Jika tidak dihentikan, Naruto yakin dia akan menyesal selama-lamanya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu!" Kedua tangan Naruto reflek bergerak, mendorong pundak Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersimpuh hendak mendekati Naruto. "A-Aku berubah pikiran! Sebaiknya kita tidak melakukan hal ini!?"

Seringai Sasuke kembali nampak. "Kau ingin melarikan diri?"

"Siapa yang melarikan diri!" Harga diri setinggi langit masih Naruto junjung. "Aku hanya berpikir ini sangat gila! Tidakkah kau merasa jijik saat memasukan milik mu didalam, ya... _**K-Kau tahu itu**_."

Terdiam sejenak memandang Naruto.

"Tidak." Sasuke berujar singkat, tak ambil pusing bila Naruto tak mengerti akan jawabannya.

Tendang!

"OOCH!"

"Kau ini manusia atau bukan?!" Naruto menendang telak bahu Sasuke, melampiaskan amarah mendapat jawaban tak manusiawi dari lelaki itu. "Berpikirlah sedikit rasional! Dimana kau meletakan otak jeniusmu hingga mengkesampingkan semuanya hanya karena terangsang akibat menonton video porno sesama sejenis!"

Onyx kelam itu menatap bosan si pemuda seraya mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kita telah sepakat diawal? Apa yang harus kau takutkan?" Bersedekap dada. "Kau tak harus terbawa perasaan hanya karena berhubungan seks denganku. Ingat, cuma sekedar _mencoba_."

Jangan pernah ikuti rasa penasaran, sebab rasa penasaran tidak selamanya baik. Dari acuan tersebut, Naruto telah mendapat gambaran besar akan apa yang ia alami kedepan. Dan tentu saja Naruto harus menolak permainan gila ini sebelum semua terlambat.

"Baiklah!" Belum sempat merealisasikan sanggahan, Sasuke berujar lantang sembari menyisir rambutnya bagian depan menggunakan jemari tangan. "Cukup saling menyentuh. Setuju?"

 _'Menyentuh?'_ Dahi Naruto mengerut, namun tak mengurangi gestur tubuhnya yang terlihat waspada. Jika Sasuke memaksa, mungkin dia tak segan-segan menendang wajahnya yang sok tampan itu. _'Apa maksud di—'_

 **'GRAP!'**

Terjawab sudah. Ketika rasa bingung mengambil alih semua perhatian Naruto, saat itulah Sasuke lekas menggenggam penis Naruto dengan erat, tak berujar sepatah kata ataupun meminta izin kepada si pemuda yang kini membelalakan mata, memandang terkejut disertai wajah pucat pasi.

 _'D-Dia...'_ Naruto bahkan tak mampu berkedip merasakan sesuatu membelenggu bagian privasinya yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang. _'Dia menggenggam penisku!'_ Dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. "AKHHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Teriakan histeris Naruto menggema seantero ruangan, membuat tempat sepi tak dihuni seorang pun selain mereka berdua dipenuhi teriakan Naruto begitu memandang horor tangan laknat dari lelaki yang ia benci berada dipenisnya. Ohh Tuhan... Ini benar-benar musibah!

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan tangan mu dari tubuh—"

"Stts! Berisik idiot!" Geram Sasuke menatap keji Naruto, tak bisa mengontrol emosi mendapati pemuda menyebalkan ini begitu cerewet, bahkan sampai-sampai berlaku aneh dengan berteriak seperti orang gila seolah Sasuke itu tuli. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!? Berhenti bertingkah idiot seakan kau gadis lugu yang ingin kuperkosa!"

"Berengsek!" Naruto berdecak murka, balas menatap berang si lelaki. "Justru kau itu yang idiot! Dasar manusia sinting tak bermoral! Berani sekali kau menyentuh tubuhku!?"

Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, mencoba tak tertaut oleh amarahnya. Kalau bukan karena hormonnya yang mengalami fluktuasi akibat menonton video terkutuk itu, Sasuke mungkin tak segan-segan memukul kepala si pirang. "Kau bukanlah orang yang naif, Naruto. Berhenti membuat situasi jadi semakin buruk hanya demi menuruti tingkah idiotmu ini?! Jika ingin semua ini cepat selesai, tutup mulut mu rapat-rapat dan jangan berkomentar! Apa kau merasa nyaman berada dalam kondisi tak menyenangkan seperti ini?"

Naruto mengeratkan giginya. "Hei orang gila! Kau kira aku mau melakukan hal in—"

"Dan kau pikir aku sudi?" Sasuke berdecak kasar, menyeringai cemooh. "Kalau tidak dalam keadaan terhimpit aku pun tak mau menjadikan orang sepertimu sebagai pelampiasan nafsuku."

Naruto tersenyum sinis, balik menghina Sasuke. "Jika tidak sudi kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan fantasi seksual mu dengan memilih manstrubasi!?"

Mendengus kasar. "Bila kau melakukannya seorang diri, apa kau sudah merasa puas?" Sasuke balik melemparkan pertanyaan, memicingkan mata menatap tajam Naruto yang kini bungkam. "Sama seperti halnya denganmu, tentu saja bagi ku itu belum cukup. Jika terdapat objek yang bisa digunakan, mengapa pula aku tidak memanfaatkannya? Terlebih lagi kita sama-sama ereksi, saling membutuhkan tempat untuk melampiaskan hasrat."

Tatapan Naruto menyorot tajam ketika mendengar kata, _'Objek dia bilang!?'_

Sadar akan tatapan Naruto, Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Harus berapa kali ku bilang, jangan terbawa perasaan. Dan lagi kau tak perlu khawatir, hanya menyentuh. Setelah itu, selesai."

"Kheh! Menyentuh katamu!" Walau nampak arogan tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun fibrasi suaranya, untuk kesekian kali Naruto terus memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. "Arggh! Berengsek!"

Yeah.. Mau tak mau pemuda itu mengakui kalau apa yang Sasuke katakan benar adanya. Mereka sama-sama terdesak dan saling membutuhkan. Ya... Dalam konteks hubungan biologis tentunya. Dan dia pun tak akan menampik hal itu. Toh hanya saling menyentuh, ditambah aktivitas itu Naruto rasa tak akan berlangsung lama. Cuma sesaat, tidak perlu terbawa perasaan. Setelahnya semua akan berakhir _aman_ seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan dan menjauhkan dariku!" Menampakan gestur arogan, Naruto mengalihkan wajah kelain arah disertai raut ketus. Tak sudi memandang Sasuke saat merentangkan kembali kedua kakinya.

 _'Tsk! Apa yang sedang dia takutkan sebenarnya sampai bertingkah aneh seperti ini?!'_ Dari awal pertanyaan tersebut tak pernah lengkang dari pikiran Sasuke. Seakan janggal, seolah ada sesuatu hal yang dia sembunyikan. Apalagi menilik tingkah pemuda itu beberapa menit lalu, Sasuke jadi semakin yakin akan presepsinya bila benar ada yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. _'Ahh! Persetan dengan orang ini!'_ Walau begitu, tak ada yang lebih penting bagi Sasuke selain melampiaskan hasratnya. Terbukti lelaki bersurai raven itu segera mengeluarkan penis miliknya dari balik handuk seraya mendekati selangkangan Naruto, kemudian menempelkan benda tersebut pada penis pemuda itu.

Tekan, tekan, dan tekan.

Saling menempelkan penis masing-masing yang beracung tegak, Sasuke terus memompa kedua penis tersebut menggunakan kedua tangan. Menekan-nekan erat bagian tersebut sembari mengerakan pinggulnya pelan, menggesekkan penisnya yang menempel dengan gerakan kecil, ingin mengeksplorasi rasa dari kulit penis yang saling bersentuhan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang nampak mencari posisi guna meraup kenikmatan, Naruto justru memejamkan mata erat, bermaksud mengeyahkan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat dipandangan matanya. Ya... Semula Naruto kira pilihan tersebut adalah pilihan bijak, sebagai alternatif signifikan untuk mengisi interval pemompaan hingga mencapai klimaks agar tak terlalu mendalami kegiatan maksiat tersebut. Tetapi siapa sangka? Maksud hati ingin melewati kegiatan ini secara singkat, apa daya pikiran Naruto telah terstimulus oleh rangsangan yang ada hingga tekad untuk mengabaikan kini luluh lantah. Terbuai akan sensasi yang perlahan-lahan makin terasa kuat disaat ia kian memejamkan erat kedua mata.

 _'Pa-Panas!'_ Tak mau mendeksripsikan secara kongkrit, namun sensasi tersebut terasa semakin intens. Itulah gambaran akan kognitif Naruto merasakan keberadaan penis Sasuke dibagian privasinya. _'Ahh! Sial!'_ Dan mengutuk hanya evidensi yang bersifat memutarbalikan fakta. Sungguh, Naruto benar-benar merasa nikmat! Belum sepenuhnya memang tapi perilaku Naruto yang sedang mengigiti kukunya tanpa ia sadari telah menjadi bukti jika pemuda itu mulai terhanyut akan keintiman dibawa Sasuke. _'Sadar Naruto! Pertahankan kesadaranmu?! Jangan terlalu terbawa perasaan akibat perlakuan si brengsek ini!'_

Mengutuk Uchiha Sasuke adalah satu-satunya jalan. Dengan mengembalikan kesadaran melalui rasa benci merupakan pilihan tepat agar tak terlalu irasionil yang malah mengakibatkan hal-hal buruk terjadi semakin jauh, setidaknya untuk mengantisipasi. Ya, mudah mengatakannya tetapi sulit dilakukan. Hukum tersebut berlaku. Naruto sadari musuh utamanya sekarang adalah hasratnya yang sukar untuk ditakhlukan. Ditambah lagi sensasi-sensasi lain yang sulit dijabarkan kini mendominasi. Seakan ingin mengusir pergi rasionalitasnya.

 _'U-Uuhh pa-panas... N-Nnn...'_

Tak hanya sensasi panas dari kulit penis yang hangat. Basah, lengket, serta permukaan yang tak _beraturan_ adalah gambaran nyata apa dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dan dari aktivitas _kecil_ tersebut, Naruto bisa merasakan segala makna. Tak cukup satu kata, tapi lebih dari sekedar untaian.

 _'Uunn... U—Uohh!?'_

Kedua kaki Naruto yang berada disamping pinggul Sasuke melengkung, disertai giginya merekat erat berusaha meredam desahan begitu Sasuke menggerakan pinggul dengan intens, menggenggam erat bagian tersebut menggunakan kedua tangan, mencengkramnya kuat seolah ingin meremukan penis mereka. Ditambah lagi tanpa memberi jeda, Sasuke mengesekan penis masing-masing melalui hentakan kasar, tak berirama, terkesan terburu nafsu hingga melenceng jauh dari rencana awal yaitu— _sekedar_ menyentuh.

 _'S-Sialan!'_ Didalam batin Naruto mengumpat kasar, meringis samar menerima setiap hentakan demi hentakan yang terasa semakin bringas. Sasuke seakan kehilangan kontrol, tak lagi memuat aktivitas saling _**menyentuh**_ yang ia gandang seperti diawal. Bahkan dengan berani lelaki bersurai raven itu sampai-sampai menanggalkan kedua tangan, memilih fokus mengerakan penisnya pada penis Naruto— membombardirnya dengan brutal. _'Uhhh... Uuhm.. I-Itu sakit, berengsek!'_

Kalau bukan demi harga diri, Naruto pasti telah mencerca Sasuke menggunakan frasa _**indah**_ yang tak pernah ia ungkapkan pada bajingan itu. Kheh! Bagaimana tidak? Penis Naruto benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang menerima hentakan dari penis Sasuke yang sekeras dahan pohon! Bukan bermaksud hyperbolis atau mendramatisir keadaan, tetapi memang kenyataan menggambarkan demikian. Kejantanan pria yang telah memasuki fase ereksi secara 'penuh', terasa sangat kokoh bahkan cenderung keras. Dan dengan ketidak-berprikemanusiaan pria gila ini malah menghentakan penisnya dengan brutal seakan telah kehilangan kesadaran! Tentu yang Naruto rasakan sekarang tak hanya sakit, tapi juga rasa linu! Penis miliknya seperti dianiyaya. Tidak mempunyai kekuataan untuk menandingi kejantanan Sasuke tetapi dipaksa pria itu menerima hentakan tersebut hanya demi kepuasaan pribadi! Oke! Lihat saja besok jika Naruto menemukan lebam dibatang penisnya, ia tak segan-segan akan melakukan pembalasan. Menendang penis pria ini adalah bayaran setimpal, kalau perlu sampai remuk sehingga Sasuke tak lagi bisa merasakan nikmatnya bercinta!

 _'Awas ka—'_

 **THRUST!**

Mata sapphire Naruto yang semula menyipit tajam meringis menahan sakit tiba-tiba membulat lebar secara perlahan-lahan, menatap tak percaya dengan ekspresi terkejut begitu merasakan sesuatu _**benda**_ tak kasat seperti menerobos pertahanannya. Disela-sela menerima hentakan Sasuke yang membuat tubuhnya terlonjak, Naruto berusaha keras mengumpulkan segenap kesadarannya guna mencari tahu apa yang baru saja ia alami. Meski tak bisa melihat, Naruto masih dapat merasakan hingga menemukan sebuah jawaban bila sesuatu yang kini meliuk liar didalam lubang anusnya sangat mirip dengan adegan tak senonoh dari laptopnya tersebut. Adegan yang memperlihatkan pria berkemeja sedang memasukan _benda_ tersebut kedalam lubang anus pria berkaus polos, dan parahnya lagi akivitas senggama antara kedua lelaki tersebut masih menampakan eksistensi. Terdengar jelas dari speaker laptop, dan tercemin mutlak melalui layar monitor yang tervisualiasasi secara epik. Walau menemukan jawaban, Naruto masih tak dapat mempercayai jika apa yang alami benar. Uchiha Sasuke...

Menusuk anus Naruto menggunakan jarinya.

 _'Ti-Ti...'_ Wajah pemuda pirang itu membiru seketika, pucat pasi tak lagi memperlihatkan binar kehidupan begitu merasakan jari telunjuk Sasuke keluar masih melewati lubang cincin anus. "TIDAKKKK!"

 **BUAGH!**

Naruto menendang dagu Sasuke mutlak, mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan lelaki itu yang ingin mengerayangi seluk beluk tubuhnya. Ketakutan yang Naruto rasakan menjadi kekuatan besar! Dengan mudah mengalahkan Sasuke dalam satu kali tendangan hingga jari pria itu tak lagi bersenggama dalam anusnya.

 _'Astaga... Astaga! ASTAGA!'_ Demi Tuhan, Naruto benar-benar tak mampu lagi berbicara mendapati perilaku Sasuke yang terlihat seperti kehilangan akal selain melotot keji, menatap tajam pria itu seperti ingin membunuhnya. "Dasar bajingan manusia homo sialan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sebenarnya?! Kau bilang hanya menyentuh, tetapi mengapa kau memasukan jarimu kedalam tubuhku!"

Sedangkan Sasuke? Pria tampan itu menundukan kepala seraya memegangi dagu yang ditendang telak oleh Naruto, tak memperlihatkan sedikit pun ekspresi wajahnya akibat terhalang anak rambut. Tendangan Naruto ternyata tidak main-main, mempunyai banyak arti dari satu serangan. Selain marah, shock, dan takut, Naruto tak pernah berkeinginan melawan seseorang seperti ini karena merasa benar-benar dilecehkan! Namun amat disayangkan, manifestasi yang diwujudkan oleh Naruto beberapa saat lalu tiba-tiba memuai saat melihat kilat aneh terpancar dari tatapan mata pria yang kini mendongkakkan wajahnya.

Selesai sudah!

Naruto boleh merasakan ketakutan yang amat besar hingga memicu kekuatan tubuhnya untuk menolak pelecehan tersebut, tetapi begitu menilik reaksi dipancarkan Sasuke, Naruto tahu perubahan emosinya tidak sebanding dengan apa yang lelaki itu rasakan. Bila Naruto merasa ketakutan, lain halnya Sasuke. Rasa sakit akibat tendangan Naruto yang lelaki tampan itu rasakan justru berbuah perasaan murka karena tak terima mendapatkan penolakan Naruto. Terbukti walau tak menampilkan ekpresi signifikan diwajahnya, mata onyx Sasuke yang menatap tajam Naruto telah menjadi jawaban tersendiri. Pemuda itu tahu situasi yang akan bermuara dalam beberapa menit kedepan pasti membawa dampak buruk.

 _'Aku harus pergi...'_ Jika tidak ingin terjebak bahaya, Naruto segera memposisikan tubuhnya dengan siaga, mengedarkan sudut mata kesebuah pintu sebagai akses satu-satunya untuk menyelamatkan diri. _'Sekarang!'_ Bersiap berlari menuju ke kamar mandi...

 **GRAP!**

Sasuke menggenggam kaki Naruto dengan kuat, menarik pemuda itu dalam satu kali hentakan hingga berbalik arah, membanting tubuh Naruto keatas lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

"UGH!" Pemuda berkulit tan itu menggeram kasar merasakan punggungnya ditindih lutut Sasuke disertai kedua tangan Naruto ditarik paksa kebelakang pinggul kemudian dicengkram pria itu erat.

Mendekatkan kepalanya. "Apa kau tidak tahu Naruto?" Sasuke berbisik pelan, melantunkan barithon khas yang terdengar semakin berat. "Ketika pria mendapatkan penolakan secara kasar saat ingin memenuhi hasratnya, libido mereka akan naik secara drastis. Bahkan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kepuasan itu." Hidung bangir pria tersebut pun menyapa permukaan tengkuk Naruto, lalu mengendus sensual daerah itu. "Dan sekarang kau benar-benar mengujinya kepadaku? Kheh!"

Satu gigitan kecil namun menyakitkan Sasuke hadiahkan pada tengkuk Naruto, membuat bulu kuduk pemuda itu meremang seketika mendapatkan perlakukan tak biasa dari Sasuke.

"Nakal sekali."

Mematung.

Naruto berani bersumpah bila ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya! Barithon khas bernada berat tersebut berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat secara sekejab! Terdengar rendah namun terasa mencekam, menampilkan kesan menyeramkan yang mampu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri hingga merasa terancam. Ini benar-benar tidak baik! Sasuke benar-benar _gila_ sekarang?!

"Le-Lepaskan aku!"

"Lepas? Kheh!" Dengusan kasar terdengar, diringi wajah Sasuke terlalih kearah lain selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu terangsang agar cepat keluar tetapi kau malah menendangku?"

Naruto mencoba menyanggah, tetapi urung dilakukan ketika mengetahui sebelah tangan Sasuke menekan kepalanya ke lantai.

"Ahh~" Bergumam pelan. "Bagaimana ya? Aku merasa sangat keberatan sekarang." Sasuke menyeringai keji, tak segan-segan menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya pada Naruto. "Tentu akan lain lagi ceritanya jika kita ubah persetujuan kita."

 _'Persetujuan?'_ Mencoba melawan, Naruto berontak pelan sembari menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti _**semua**_ yang dilakukan dalam video itu?" Sudut bibir Sasuke mengukir senyum tipis, terasa intens aura jahat menguar dari tubuhnya seolah membalas dendam. "Apa kau menyukainya, Naruto?"

Mematung.

Naruto bahkan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memandang murka kearah Sasuke dalam sorot tatapan bengis, tak terima akan pernyataan laki-laki itu. "Dasar orang gila!"

Sasuke terkekeh berat, sengaja menekan lututnya pada punggung Naruto yang ia tindih. "Ohh, terima kasih. Aku benar-benar merasa tersanjung."

 _'Keparat!'_ Masih menampakan ekspresi serupa, Naruto berontak keras. Mengupayakan diri untuk lepas dari jeratan Sasuke agar bisa menghajar lelaki tak tahu malu itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi. Namun... Seberapa keras usaha pemuda itu untuk membebaskan diri, yang ada malah dibalas perlawanan sengit dari Sasuke, membuat Naruto tak berkutik ditempat, tak bisa melawan selain menggeram murka. "PERGI SAJA KAU KE NERAKA BERENGSEK!"

 **'THRUST!'**

"AKH!"

Kedua jari Sasuke memasuki celah lubang anus Naruto yang tertutup oleh belahan pantat yang rapat, menerobos dengan paksa menggunakan kedua jarinya hingga tubuh Naruto mengejang, membelakan mata disertai mulut ternganga merasakan rasa sakit akibat sikap impulsif Sasuke tanpa meminta pemuda itu menganggkat sejenak pinggulnya agar lubang anus bisa diakses mudah. Sembari mengeraskan rahang dengan mengatupkan erat gigi-giginya, Sasuke nampak tak menaruh iba meski mendengar teriakan Naruto. Alih-alih merasa tak suka perihal pernyataan pemuda itu yang terkesan mengutuk dirinya, Sasuke terlihat lebih mengfokuskan diri pada kedua belah jari kanan dilubang anus Naruto, membiarkan dirinya mengeluar-masukan dua belah jemari tangan seraya meresapi sensasi lembut dari dinding anus mengekang kuat.

Sadar ia tak mendapat kepedulian Sasuke, Naruto berusaha berontak keras sembari merintih pelan, masih menunjukan harga diri didepan pria itu walau keadaan tak begitu menguntungkan guna memperlihatkan sikap superioritasnya. Sakit memang, Naruto tak memungkiri bila lubang anusnya terasa perih karena ditusuk benda asing yang parahnya, posisi tubuh Naruto dalam keadaan riskan, yaitu telentang. Memaksa masuk dengan posisi menungging dengan mengekspos lubang anus dimana dua bongkah bokong yang tertutup rapat terbuka lebar, masih dapat meninggalkan rasa sakit saat memasukinya. Apa lagi dengan posisi telentang seperti ini? Ironisnya anus Naruto dimasuki dua buah jari sekaligus. Tanpa ada saliva sebagai pelumas, ataupun memanja tubuh Naruto untuk mengawali penestrasi. Kata kejam mungkin sepadan untuk kebiadapan lelaki ini dalam roleplay. Tapi disamping semua itu, ada satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto.

 _'KENAPA HARUS AKU DALAM POSISI BOTTOM!?'_ Mereka sama-sama laki-laki, dan pemuda pirang itu akui ia cukup jantan, juga perkasa walau belum pernah mencoba berhubungan seks. Meski belum pernah melakukannya, bukankah hal itu tak bisa dijadikan alasan hingga ia diposisi _wanita_?! Mengapa pria berengsek ini semena-mena padanya!? Dia yang tak bisa menahan ereksi hingga meminta berhubungan seks semestinya melayani, bukan malah minta dilayani! Menyebalkan lagi Sasuke cuma ingin bagian _**enak**_ nya saja. Seharusnya Naruto berada diposisi _top_ , bukan _bottom_!

 _'Baiklah!'_ Meneguhkan tekad untuk membalik keadaan agar situasi berjalan seperti selayaknya. _'Jika seks yang dia mau, maka akan kuberikan! Tetapi tidak dalam posisi penyerang!?'_ Naruto mencoba melawan, bersiap membalikan tubuhnya ingin menyerang Sasuke. _'Satu... Dua... Ti—'_

 **BRAK!**

"AKKH!"

Mata Naruto terpejam erat, menyeru rasa sakit sembari meleguh kencang begitu punggungnya berhantam lantai yang keras akibat didorong secara kasar saat hendak berbalik. Kedua tangan Naruto diletakan secara kasar diatas kepala, digenggam dengan erat pria yang berada diatas tubuhnya hingga tangan Naruto menampakan ruam-ruam kemerahan, sebagai bukti kekokohan tangan yang kini menampakan buku-buku jari memutih seketika akibat eratnya cengkraman tangan lelaki tersebut. Belum sepenuhnya sadar karena terlalu fokus atas rasa sakit ia rasakan, Naruto yang beberapa saat lalu masih memejamkan mata dengan erat tiba-tiba membelalak lebar, menatap tak percaya merasakan sesuatu menyapa bagian dinding anusnya. Tekstur ini. Bentuk ini. Bu—Bukan itu...

 **'THRUST!'**

Mematung. Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba membeku, tak mampu bergerak walau hanya sedikit saja dengan mata yang telah membelalak lebar kini menjadi semakin melebar. Diiringi tubuh bergetar hebat saat tak mampu mengontrol ketika bagian privasinya diterobos secara kasar oleh benda asing.

"ARRRRGHH!" Lolos sudah. Teriakan keras dari Naruto terdengar, mengalun seantero ruangan dengan kepala pemuda pirang itu menggeleng kencang. "Keluarkan! Cepat keluarkan, berengsek kau Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Berisik!" Dengan nafas memburu pasca memaksa masuk lubang anus Naruto, Sasuke menguatkan genggaman pada pergelangan Naruto, menatap keji walau terlihat sulit mengontrol diri. Libido Sasuke benar-benar telah memuncak sekarang. "Tenangkan dirimu, jangan cerewet! Jika terus bertingkah seperti ini kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan aku pun jadi sulit untuk _**bergerak**_?!"

Naruto akui kata sakit belum sepadan, menderita mungkin lebih tepat untuk mendefinisikan apa yang ia rasa dibagian privasinya itu. Perih dan menyakitkan adalah rasa paling dominan, ditambah lagi rutukan dari pria tak tahu malu ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat rasa sakit yang berpusat diareal anus terasa kian menyakitkan! Seperti dirobek paksa laksana membelah bagian tubuh seinci demi seinci. Bayangkan saja bila areal privasi yang tak pernah _tersentuh_ satu ujung jari pun, dilesakan secara paksa oleh benda keras, panjang dan parahnya berukuran sangat jauh dari lingkaran cincin anusnya sendiri pasti memberikan sensasi yang sangat luar biasa! Tak perlu dijabarkan, siapa pun pasti akan setuju dengan satu kata yang Naruto ungkap.

 _'Menyakitkan!'_

Serius! Ini benar-benar moment yang sangat menyakitkan!?

Mengeratkan gigi seraya menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, Sasuke mengeratkan sebalah tangan pada pinggul si pemuda kemudian mencengkramnya. "Naru—"

"BERISIK!"

Terbakar oleh rutukan Sasuke, Naruto berteriak kasar. Sengaja mengekung belahan pantat miliknya hingga menghimpit erat batang penis Sasuke dengan sadis, berniat mematahkan benda kebanggaan laki-laki kurang ajar itu yang bersemayam ditubuhnya. Seharusnya Naruto yang merutuki Sasuke karena harus menanggung rasa sakit, mengapa pria tak tahu diri ini malah berteriak ditelinga Naruto seolah-olah dia lah yang salah?! Baru memasukan penis kedalam anal Naruto bukan berarti dunia sudah terbalik hingga membuang jauh rasionalitas lelaki ini!

"Aku yang teraniyaya kenapa kau malah memarahiku, dasar sialan!"

Meringis kecil menahan rasa sakit akibat tekanan pada belahan pantat Naruto, Sasuke mencengkram kasar bongkahan bokong sebelah kiri pemuda itu. Memberi remasan kencang hingga kulit kecoklatan Naruto berubah menjadi ruam kemerahan.

"AWW!" Teriakan kasar kembali lolos, disusul geliat tubuh Naruto yang bergerak kekiri dan kekanan dengan brutal guna melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke. "Berengsek! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah!"

"Kau kira aku tidak kesakitan bila kau bertingkah seperti ini!" Mengeratkan deretan gigi menahan amarah, tatapan tajam terlihat dimata Sasuke.

"Kheh!" Dengusan kasar terdengar dari bibir Naruto. "Jika kau merasa begitu _sakit_ , ayo ganti posisi sekarang!"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis. "Diawal kau menolak bahkan terang-terangan mengutukku." Dengusan cemooh pun meluncur mulus, memandang penuh intimidasi kearah Naruto. "Sekarang kau ingin berganti _**gaya**_?"

Melotot lebar disertai nafas memburu menahan amarah.

'BUAGH!'

Naruto menendang telak paha Sasuke yang berada dijangkauan kakinya. Menggeram murka seraya mengalihkan wajah memandang pria bersurai raven yang kini mengeluh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Disela-sela mengusap sayang pahanya, Sasuke mengirimkan tatapan keji. Membalas pandangan mata Naruto.

Tersenyum mengejek. "Itu namanya koreksi. Sedikit pemberitahuan bila otak kosongmu tak mampu menangkap maksud pernyataanku."

"Ohh~" Sasuke bergumam lantang, sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil. "Jadi kau ingin bilang padaku kalau kau terbawa suasana panas dari dalam video itu? Bertingkah menggelikan seperti ini dengan mengadopsi adegan tersebut agar kau, mendapat _kepuasan_?"

Mata sapphire Naruto membulat lebar— merasa murka. "Dasar orang gila! Aku bukan orang tidak waras sepertimu yang bisa memasukan penis kedalam bokong pria lain! Lagipula—" Mengepalkan tangan terbalut kulit tan dengan erat. "—KENAPA AKU HARUS DIPOSISI BOTTOM!"

Sasuke berdecak kasar, mengalihkan wajah kelain arah. "Apa bedanya? Bukankah kita berdua akan sama-sama enak? Untuk apa memikirkan posisi atas ataupun bawah." Sudut bibir pun menampakan seringai, seiring raut angkuh terlihat. "Kau lihat sendiri bukan? Bagaimana ekspresi ditujukan oleh pemuda itu ketika di _serang_ pria yang sedang menindihnya?" Mendekat perlahan, Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya secara sensual ditelinga Naruto. Kemudian berbisik. "Ya Naruto... Ya..." Angguknya singkat. "Tanpa mempertanyakan hal itu, aku tahu dia merasakan kenikmatan dan kau pun akan merasakan hal serupa jika kita melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan."

Mendapati ditengah situasi genting seperti ini Sasuke masih sempat-sempatnya menonton video porno, emosi Naruto kian menipis. Tak lagi bisa mengontrol kesabarannya hingga kini yang tersisa hanya rasa tidak terima karena dilecehkan. "Berengsek! Aku kira aku ini ap—"

 _ **'THRUST!'**_

Belum sempat merealisasikan amarah yang ia pendam, Naruto justru mendapat serangan telak. Dilakukan secara tiba-tiba tanpa pada atensi sama sekali hingga membuat tubuh pemuda pirang itu mengejang, dagunya terangkat seketika disertai punggung melengkung, membelalakan mata dengan tatapan lebar menerima hujaman kuat yang berasal dari keberadaan penis Sasuke bersemayam di analnya.

"ARRGH!" Teriakan keras pun lolos, menggema seantero ruangan. Mulut Naruto mengangga lebar, menyeru rasa sakit tak terungkapkan saat Sasuke melesakan penisnya.

"Ngh!" Desisan kasar dari bibir Sasuke keluar, nyaris seperti lenguhan nikmat dikala memejamkan mata erat pasca menggerakan pinggul menghentak bokong Naruto.

Lain halnya Sasuke, lain pula Naruto. Mengalihkan wajah kebelakang, pemuda bermata biru itu tak segan mengedarkan tatapan benci. Mengutuk tindakan Sasuke melalui sorot mata disela membiasakan diri dengan rasa perih. "Breng— AKH!"

 **THRUST!**

Hentakan kedua, dan kali ini Sasuke lakukan dengan tak beradab. Lebih kasar serta brutal hingga kesan yang ditampilkan jauh dari kata _mengontrol diri_. Kehilangan akal? Rasionalitas? Tak berpikir jernih? Mungkin banyak definisi yang bisa dikaitkan namun untuk yang satu ini sifatnya esensial. Apapun yang ada dipikirkan Sasuke, jelas Naruto tidak bisa menerimanya sebab sakit yang pemuda pirang itu rasakan benar-benar luar biasa! Damn!? Naruto bahkan tak bisa bernafas normal karena tak bisa menguasai rasa sakit yang ia derita. Perih, panas, pedih, dan perasaan _**penuh**_ adalah gambaran nyata akan arti dari keberadaan penis Sasuke. Tak tanggung-tanggung, baru dua kali hentakan saja reaksi yang ditimbulkan sangat beragam. Jangankan berniat mencaci Sasuke, meringis pun Naruto benar-benar merasa sulit! Keadaan tak juga berubah, hal itu pun tidak akan mampu mengurangi sakit yang Naruto rasakan. Parahnya lagi bila memaksakan kehendak, yang ada rasa sakit dari lubang anusnya akan terasa kian intens. Dan tentu saja moment menyakitkan ini bagi Naruto lebih dari sekedar penyiksaan!

"Berhen— AKKH!" Mencoba untuk menghentikan, Naruto semakin tak bisa berkutik disaat hentakan ketiga kini berganti menjadi hentakan ber _rima_. "Ahh! Akh! Ahh! Ber- Akh! Hen- Uh!"

Sungguh irois bila menilik dari ekspresi lelaki raven itu, disaat Naruto merasakan kesakitan, Sasuke nampak terbuai akan dunia semu yang menerbangkan fantasinya. Kalap, melepaskan sisi liarnya yang bagai terprogram hanya untuk satu bagian penting privasi tubuh pemuda itu. Tak perlu terlalu sukar memberi evidensi, penggerakan pinggul Sasuke yang nampak konsisten melesakan penis sudah cukup menjadi gambaran jika pria itu telah mantap untuk menggali kenikmatan dari tubuh Naruto. Tidak ada kata berhenti... Tiada kata menunda.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Walau rasa sakit adalah rasa yang paling dominan, tetapi Naruto tak bisa berdiam diri membiarkan pria itu berkuasa. Tubuh Naruto adalah milik Naruto, tak bisa diambil alih secara paksa oleh seseorang. Apalagi dimonopoli untuk alasan tak bermoral, memuaskan nafsu biologis. "Be-Ber- Akh! Ahh! He-Hen- Uhh! Ngh! T..Tihh..."

Berharap Sasuke akan mendengar? Mustahil! Naruto telah membuang harapan tersebut sejauh mungkin. Manusia yang diliputi hawa nafsu adalah makhluk yang buas. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum mencapai apa yang mereka inginkan. Untuk situasi sekarang, hal itu juga berlaku, apalagi ditengah problema fluktuasi hormon remaja. Anak-anak dimasa pubertas rentan tergiur hal-hal berbau sensualitas. Rasa keingintahuan adalah faktor besar yang melatar-belakangi, terlebih larangan-larangan ditekankan oleh berbagai pihak menjadi pemicu hingga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuk memicu intuitif anak remaja guna mencoba larangan tersebut. Jika ada kesempatan, kecil kemungkinan akan dipatuhi disaat mereka sendiri berpikir...

Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Berusaha menghirup nafas panjang disela-sela nafas memburu akibat hentakan, Naruto mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan demi menyeruakan pembelaannnya agar Sasuke mau berhenti. "S..Sa-kit..."

Berhenti.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya meringis menahan sakit kesakitan tiba-tiba membelalakan mata, menahan segala leguhan yang terlontar dengan mulut tertutup mendapati tak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke. Tak ada efek siginifikan yang terasa pasca Sasuke berhenti bergerak, semua tetap sama masih terasa sakit. Terlebih dinding anus yang dibuka paksa oleh beberapa sodokan terakhir berdenyut perih, cincin anus pun terasa perih terbakar merasakan batang penis Sasuke yang kian mengeras dan juga membesar. Sakit, perih, perut serta anusnya yang terasa sesak dan penuh oleh batang penis menambah daftar panjang ketidak-nyamanan yang Naruto rasakan. Terlebih permainan kejam dilakukan oleh Sasuke membawa dampak lain pada keberadaan penis lelaki itu. Penis Sasuke seakan menunjukan eksistensinya dalam beberapa aspek, tentunya yang paling dominan adalah _bentuk fisik_ benda tersebut dimana Naruto bisa merasakan dengan rinci tekstur kulit penis yang licin, kasar, tak beraturan, dan juga hangat bersinggungan dengan dinding anusnya yang sensitif. Tidak nyaman memang terdapat benda asing memenuhi liang anus milikmu, parahnya lagi bahkan keberadaan benda tersebut terasa sampai diperut sendiri. Namun siapa sangka? Dari keterdiaman Sasuke, Naruto justru merasakan gelenyar aneh muncul dari bagian tersebut akibat tubuhnya yang terfokus karena keberadaan penis lelaki itu. Sensasi ini... Perasaan ini... Naruto pun memejamkan mata dengan erat, meleguh pelan tanpa dia sadari saat meresapi _rasa_ tersebut.

 _'P-Panas!'_

Posisi tubuh Naruto terlentang saat ini dengan belahan pantat dan lubang anus otomatis dalam kondisi tertutup rapat, dan dengan kejamnya Sasuke malah melesakan paksa penis miliknya hingga membuat Naruto tak urung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa akibat bagian tersebut dibuka paksa oleh penisnya yang dia lesakan. Meski rasa sakit adalah rasa yang paling dominan, sensasi tak biasa yang muncul dari keterdiaman penis Sasuke anehnya berhasil menyingkirkan rasa sakit tersebut. Naruto bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan meleguh, meresapi setiap detik bentuk fisik penis Sasuke yang terasa intens melalui kekungan erat dinding anus Naruto, bak indera peraba bagi organ dalam pemuda itu.

Mendengar suara leguhan Naruto, Sasuke pun memegang kedua sisi pinggul pemuda itu dengan erat, menarik perlahan hingga bokong Naruto naik keatas. Sembari menuntun lutut Naruto agar menekuk dilantai, Sasuke tak juga melepaskan penisnya yang tertanam didalam lubang anus Naruto, malah lelaki tampan itu menghujam penisnya semakin dalam disaat belahan pantat Naruto _mekar_ sempurna akibat menungging terlalu keatas.

"U-Uhh..." Leguhan kedua kembali terdengar seiring kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam dipermukaan lantai. "U-Uff... Nn-Nnn..." Memang rintihan yang terdengar tak menyiratkan kenikmatan, namun setidaknya pemuda itu bisa mampu bersikap adaptif mengkondisikan tubuhnya agar terbiasa akan rasa sakit dari keberadaan penis Sasuke.

 _'Baiklah.'_ Seketika rasa percaya diri Sasuke tumbuh, membuat pria itu tak sungkan untuk bertindak lebih bila telah diberi respon positif oleh Naruto. _'Tidak boleh ada kata menunda.'_

 **THRUST!**

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mulai bergerak. Mengoyangkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan tempo lambat memasukan penis miliknya. Benda panjang nan keras tersebut keluar masuk melalui celah lubang anus Naruto, melonggorkan sisi cincin anus yang ketat, meleluasakan diri agar dapat keluar masuk dengan mudah. Suara tepukan perut Sasuke yang menampar bongkahan bokong Naruto terdengar, bergema seantero ruangan sepi diiringi suara leguhan menahan sakit mendominasi.

"Uh! Uhh! Nhh!"

Naruto membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam, menggenggam erat kedua tangan yang menggepal seraya melantunkan rintihan. Tubuh Naruto yang sedang menungging tersentak pelan kearah depan menerima hentakan demi hentakan dilayangkan si raven, bahkan sesekali sebelah tangan Naruto yang bertumpu diatas lantai oleng sejenak tak bisa menguasi diri lantaran menerima hujaman penis Sasuke.

"Ahh! Ngahh! Nnh! Uhh! Ohh!" Suara rintihan Naruto terdengar keras, kepala yang semua terbenam diantara lengkungan kedua tangan kini terdongkak keatas, mata bertahtakan batu sapphire terpejam erat menerima hujaman penis Sasuke. "Pe..Pelan— Ooh! Ahh! Nghh! Pel..an— Ngnn!"

Walau kalimat yang terlantun sarat akan nada memerintah, Naruto tak bisa berbuat banyak selain mendesah semakin menjadi-jadi. Mendengar leguhan kesakitan pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke bukannya konsisten menjaga tempo sodokan, tetapi malah semakin bertambah cepat. Pinggul pria berkulit albaster itu pun samapi bergerak tak terkontrol memaju-mundurkan penisnya mengeksplorasi dinding anus Naruto yang ia jamah.

"S..Sial!" Sasuke mengumpat kasar menggunakan suara barithon khas yang kini bernada berat akibat libido yang memuncak. Diselingi kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada dipinggul Naruto mencengkram erat bagian tersebut, meremasnya kencang hingga buku-buku jari tangan pun memutih seketika. _'Kenapa tubuh orang ini benar-benar nikmat!'_

Tak habis pikir, mungkin itulah kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan perasaan Sasuke sekarang. Meski tak mau mengakui secara gamlang, tetap saja Sasuke tak memungkiri bila ia benar-benar merasa sangat nikmat. Pikiran Sasuke terasa melayang, tak seutuhnya menghilang namun lelaki itu merasa ia seperti dibawa terbang keawang-awang. Bagaikan disambut kancah nirwana, Sasuke tak pernah merasa senikmat ini memuaskan hasrat biologisnya. Terasa memabukan namun disisi lain sangat sulit bagi Sasuke untuk meresapinya jika menikmati sensasi tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. Ditengah nafasnya yang memburu, leguhan kasar yang lolos dibibir hingga suaranya terdengar semakin erat, Sasuke memutuskan untuk meraup segala kenikmatan tersebut yang bersumber dari tubuh sang rival. Sasuke tahu ia terkesan tamak, tapi apa mau dikata? Sudah kepalang basah. Jika tidak dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin, Sasuke yakin ia tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini untuk kedua kali— kesempatan mengecap nikmatnya bercinta sampai meninjak usia 20 tahun.

"Nggh! Ahh! Nggh! Uhh!" Rintihan demi rintihan kembali terdengar dibibir Naruto, mengiringi nada-nada riang dari suara tumbukan belahan pantatnya yang mengenai perut Sasuke. Tak seperti beberapa saat lalu, Naruto kini tak lagi mendongkakan kepala, pemuda berkulit tan itu kini nampak memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri yang terkulai diatas atas lantai dengan mata terpejam erat dan mulut terbuka menyeru suara desahan. "Nnh! F-Fuuh! Ahh! U-Ohh!"

Tak banyak yang bisa Naruto lakukan, untuk berpikir walau sejenak saja Naruto terlihat tak mampu. Pikiran pemuda itu kini terbagi, tak bisa melawan atau menghentikan tindakan tak wajar Sasuke. Seperti telah terformat sempurna bak robot, Naruto hanya bisa mendesah. Menfokuskan kognisinya pada pergerakan pinggul Sasuke yang terlihat semakin intens dan semakin cepat menabrakan kepala penis didalam isi perutnya.

 **THRUST!**

 _'Be..Berengsek!'_ Naruto mengeratkan giginya dengan kuat, menundukan wajah seraya mengepalkan kedua tangan tak kuasa dihinggapi rasa malu yang teramat luar biasa. _'Kapan ini akan berakhir!'_

Jika mendengar suara perut Sasuke yang menampar belahan bokongnya sudah terdengar memalukan, untuk yang satu ini Naruto merasa ingin sekali lenyap didetik itu juga begitu mendengar suara aneh berasal dari areal tersebut. Sensasi lengket, hangat, dan terus menerus keluar memenuhi dibagian liang anal. Tak perlu menjabarkan secara akurat, Naruto telah mengetahui dengan sangat jelas jika sensasi aneh tersebut berasal dari sebuah _benda_. Benda yang sangat ia takutkan, tetapi disisi lain tak Naruto pungkiri jika ia sangat membutuhkan keberadaan benda itu.

 _'Benar-benar basah!'_

Ya... Daerah privasi Naruto yang dimasuki oleh Sasuke sekarang benar-benar telah basah. Basah oleh cairan precum yang terus keluar dari kepala penis Sasuke. Disetiap satu kali gerakan menyodokan penis, puncak berwarna merah muda berbentuk gelombang dengan lubang saluran pipis berada tepat ditengah-tengah bagian tersebut selalu menyemburkan cairan hangat. Dalam skala kecil namun dalam beberapa periode lubang anus Naruto yang semula kering, kesat, tak terjamah pelumas apapun kini berangsur-angsur terisi oleh volume cairan precum. Membuat pergerakan penis Sasuke begitu mudah, keluar masuk dengan leluasa tanpa menuai rasa sakit berlebih dirasakan oleh Naruto. Walau tak merasakan sakit seperti diawal saat penis dimasukan, Naruto tetap saja merasa tak nyaman mendengar suara kecipak basah berasal dari daerah tersebut yang malah terdengar semakin lama semakin nyaring, mengalahkan suara tamparan bokongnya yang bertabrakan dengan perut Sasuke.

"U-Uhh... Nghh... A-Ahh..."

Dilanda perasaan tak nyaman bukan berarti Naruto tak terbuai eksitensi dari penis Sasuke yang mengeksplorasi bagian tubuhnya. Desahan bak rintihan menahan sakit seiring waktu kini telah berubah menjadi leguhan pelan. Leguhan yang kini terdengar sangat erotis dan terkesan nakal bagi Sasuke ditengah libido yang memuncak. Seakan kabut nafsu membutakan mata dan pikiran Sasuke, laki-laki jangkung itu menggerakan tangan kirinya dari pinggul Naruto, merambat secara perlahan menuju keatas kemudian berhenti tepat didada si pirang.

 _'Uggh!'_ Mendesah didalam batin berusaha mengontrol diri, kelima jari Sasuke bergerak pelan dengan lemah lembut, mengelus penuh kasih dada Naruto yang kini terjangkau oleh ibu jarinya.

Tekan, putar, tekan.

Gerakan tersebut Sasuke lakukan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Menekan tepat puncak puting dada yang tenggelam, kemudian memutarinya secara sensual, halus, lemah lembut, lalu mengakhirinya dengan tekanan pelan. Tak ada reaksi signifikan dari Naruto selain tubuh yang bergetar, mendapati hal itu Sasuke merasa tak sungkan untuk mencoba manuver lain menggunakan jarinya pada dada Naruto. Tusuk, tusuk, dan tusuk. Menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk, Sasuke menusuk dalam puting dada Naruto, memberi tekanan konstan meski tak urung memaksa diakhir kegiatannya karena merasa gemas akan puting dada Naruto. Ya... Sasuke akui otaknya kini dipenuhi pikiran kotor. Ingin sekali merealisasikan hal-hal tak senonoh terpendam dipikiran yang ia dapatkan ketika sedang menonton video porno. Mencoba mungkin tak ada salahnya, toh Naruto nampak sibuk dengan keberadaan _adik kecil_ nya didalam sana. Lagipula kecil kemungkinan Naruto menolak, walau tak terlalu menyakini darimana kenyakinan ini muncul namun Sasuke berani bertaruh pemuda pirang itu pasti akan terlena atau mungkin dengan senang hati meminta Sasuke untuk berbuat lebih demi memuaskan dirinya sendiri.

 _'Ahh, persetan!'_ Berbekal kenyakinan akan presepsinya, Sasuke menggerakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, mengamit puting dada yang telah menegak dengan lembut. Mulai bergerak kekiri dan kekanan memilin puting dada. _'Dia tidak mungkin menolak—'_

 **PLAK!**

"Aduh!" Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya yang berada diatas dada Naruto kemudian mengibas pelan, meringankan rasa sakit dari punggung tangan yang ditampar telak oleh Naruto. "Kenapa kau memukulku!?"

Tanpa ada belas kasih, atau rasa iba. Usai menampar tangan Sasuke, Naruto bahkan menghadiahkan lelaki itu tatapan keji, terlihat sekali bila dia ingin menghajar Sasuke disaat itu juga. "Jangan pegang dadaku seperti kau sedang memegang dada wanita! Aku laki-laki bukan wanita!"

"Tsk! Tapi kau tidak perlu menampar tanganku! Aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk membuat kita sama-sama merasa nyaman!?" Sasuke berdecak, balas melotot garang tanpa berniat melanjutkan kembali pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Nyaman?" Kali ini giliran Naruto yang tersenyum sinis— menghina. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita tak boleh terbawa perasaan! Ingat, tidak perlu ada keistimewaan. Hanya sebatas memuasakan diri dan untuk selanjutnya, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap ada kejadian ini?!"

Termakan oleh perkataan Naruto? Emosi Sasuke seketika meningkat drastis. Tak kuasa mengontrol diri hingga Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto dengan cepat, lalu membantingnya secara kasar diatas lantai.

 **THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!**

Sasuke menggerakan pinggul dengan cepat, memborbardir isi lubang anus Naruto menggunakan penisnya, menjamah segala isi yang ada diperut pemuda itu. Saking brutalnya pergerakan Sasuke, Naruto membelalakan mata dengan lebar, tubuhnya terlonjak diatas lantai yang keras menerima setiap sodokan dilayangkan Sasuke.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Jangankan untuk melawan, sekedar menyanggah tindakan Sasuke melalui tutur kata Naruto tak lagi mampu ketika ia sendiri tak kuasa atas perlakuan Sasuke. Lelaki raven itu seakan diluar kendali, tak bisa mengontrol rasionalitasnya yang terkonfigurasi sempurna melalui tindakan. Semua terasa gila, terasa ganas hanya untuk menjabarkan kegiatan persetubuhan tersebut— persetubuhan yang dilakukan secara paksa tanpa ada persetujuan dari salah satu pihak.

Disetiap tarikan penis Sasuke yang bergerak keluar dari lubang anal mencapai cincin anus, Naruto merasa organ dalamnya terasa ditarik keluar, membuat tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga laksana terhisap oleh sesuatu. Ruang anus yang sebelumnya terisi keberadaan penis Sasuke kini terasa kosong, menimbulkan suatu sensasi tak nyaman manakala Naruto mendapati anusnya terasa longgar tanpa diisi penis Sasuke. Namun hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama, pasca menarik benda itu hingga kepala penis mencapai cincin anus Naruto, Sasuke lekas mendorong penisnya dalam satu kali gerakan. Melesakan secara ganas batang penisnya sampai menancap dalam, tertanam sempurna mencapai pangkal penis yang menutupi belahan pantat Naruto dengan perut Sasuke. Disaat Sasuke menyodokan pinggul memasukan kembali penisnya secara paksa, Naruto justru terperanjat, tubuh lelaki berkulit tan itu menegang disertai kedua mata terbelalak lebar. Mulut Naruto mengangga, merasakan tekanan besar begitu terasa di ulu hatinya pasca Sasuke melesakan penis. Seperti ada hantaman berat memaksa organ dalammu naik keatas kerongkongan, dan yang bisa Naruto lakukan cuma satu...

"ARRRGHH!"

Menjerit sekuat mungkin menyeru rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Uggh!" Sasuke menggeram kasar, reflek memejamkan mata dengan erat mendapati penisnya terasa dicengkram, meliliti batang laksana ingin meremukannya didalam lubang anus Naruto. Akibat menerima hujaman penisnya, dinding anus Naruto berkontraksi hebat, mengambit dahsyat penis lelaki itu dalam waktu singkat. Walau dicengkram sedemikian rupa, Sasuke masih menunjukan konsistensinya. Tidak bisa menolerir libido yang memuncak hingga memaksakan kehendak untuk bergerak, kembali memompa lubang anus Naruto menggunakan penis yang panjang nan keras.

"Be..Berengsek! Apa ya..ng kau laku..kan— AHH!" Meski bermaksud memaki, Naruto tetap saja tak bisa berbuat banyak disaat ia sendiri malah merasa tak berdaya. "Sa..Sa..kit— AHH! Sa..kit!"

Tidak mau peduli, atau memang Sasuke tak lagi peduli? Sengaja menulikan pendengarannya sendiri ketika Naruto merintih kesakitan. Pemuda bersurai raven itu malah tanpa rasa iba mengekang kedua tangan Naruto, membawanya keatas kepala pemuda itu guna meminimalisir perlawanan. Hasrat seksual Sasuke telah membutakan segalanya, membawa satu prioritas utama yang ia tanam yaitu mencapai puncak kenikmatan, membayar segala rasa penasaraan hinggap dipikirannya akan nikmat bercinta yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Dalam rintihan, Naruto terus meronta berusaha mengeyahkan rasa sakit diakibatkan oleh pergerakan penis Sasuke.

Semula Naruto sempat merasa tenang merasakan anusnya sedikit membaik seteleh menerima cairan precum dari penis lelaki itu, walau masih bergerak setidaknya dinding anus Naruto terlumasi hingga mengurangi luka lecet dibagian dinding anus yang kering pasca bergesekan dengan penis Sasuke. Namun situasi tak selamanya berjalan mulus, setelah membanting tubuh Naruto kelantai, Sasuke menggerakan pinggul dengan brutal. Mengeluar-masukan penisnya yang bersenggama didinding anus Naruto dalam tempo cepat, bahkan pergerakan pinggul dan penisnya sendiri tak terkoordinasi dengan baik. Hasrat liar dan keinginan mencapai puncak menjadi tonggak, membuat hujaman penis Sasuke tak lagi konsisten pada titik yang sama. Malah bergerak teratur, menghujam segala arah menggunakan kepala penis berwarna merah muda tersebut, mengaduk-aduk isi perut Naruto hingga pemuda itu merintih sejadi-jadinya.

Bisa Naruto rasakan.

Bisa Naruto jabarkan.

Memejamkan mata bermaksud menahan rasa sakit hanya berbuah rasa sakit saja. Keberadaan penis Sasuke terasa begitu intens, sangat intim seolah-olah ingin menyatu dengan dinding anus Naruto. Bagaimana panjang penis tersebut, bentuknya, teksturnya, serta kondisi benda itu sendiri semua terasa begitu nyata. Terasa panas, terasa besar, terasa penuh, dan juga terasa sakit. Abaikan untuk bagian _**kasar**_ yang harus Naruto rasakan. Dinding anusnya bagaikan sensor yang memindai setiap pergerakan penis tersebut serinci mungkin. Naruto pun meliuk, menggerakan tubuhnya dengan brutal mencoba mengeyahkan semua perasaan aneh yang malah memancing sensasi lazim dari dasar perut.

 **THRUST! THRUST! THRUST!**

Kecipak bunyi basah dari cairan precum menggema seantero ruangan, melantunkan nada-nada nyaring dari bagian bokong Naruto yang terhimpit perut Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto pun bergetar dengan hebat, merasakan kulit penis Sasuke terasa hangat bergesekan dengan dinding anus, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal tak kasar berpedar ditubuh Naruto manakala merasakan tekstur kasar dari penis tersebut. Cairan precum tidak berhenti _menembaki_ bagian _pangkal_ anus Naruto, membelai bagian tersebut dengan cairannya yang hangat. Seakan memberi pertanda bila tempat tersebut akan dibanjiri oleh cairan yang lebih besar berasal dari kepala penis.

"Argh! Nhh! Nghh! Uhh! Ahh!"

Kedua paha bagian dalam Naruto terasa panas dan juga keras disaat bersamaan saat menerima pergerakan aneh dari penis Sasuke. Benda panjang yang terus bergerak keluar masuk itu bagai mendidih, berkedut keras yang secara tak langsung membuat Naruto merasakan detakannya. Tekstur kasar nan bergelombang dari permukaan kulit penis diwaktu yang sama turut memberi reaksi lain, mengeluarkan urat-urat kecil seukuran kabel headset menjalar keseluruhan batang penis. Begitu terasa, begitu intens. Menyebalkannya lagi reaksi tersebut seakan memberi efek domino pada Naruto. Perut pemuda bermata biru itu seketika terasa kram bagai terlilit, menimbulkan rasa sakit begitu kuat dibagian bawah perut yang berkontraksi langsung dengan penis Naruto. Tak hanya genital saja menunjukan gejala tak biasa, bagian anal pun tak luput dari jarahan akan sensasi tidak wajar tersebut dimana dinding anus Naruto memberi reaksi serupa atas apa yang baru saja terjadi pada penis Sasuke. Dinding anus Naruto ikut berdetak, berdenyut kuat laksana degup jantung yang mempoma kencang. Naruto bahkan melesakan kepalanya keatas lantai, merintih sekencang mungkin tak kuasa menahan sensasi aneh tersebut. Disaat sebelah kaki Sasuke yang semula bertumpu diatas lantai hentak berpindah kesisi pinggul Naruto guna mencoba posisi lain, secara tiba-tiba tubuh lelaki tampan itu tergelincir, tak bisa mengimbangi berat tubuhnya sendiri karena terlalu bernafsu melesakan penis didalam anus Naruto.

 **THRUST!**

"AHHHH!" Tubuh Naruto melengkung tinggi, melesakan kepala semakin dalam keatas lantai disertai dagu terangkat. Mata sapphire indahnya pun membelalak dengan mulut mengangga lebar pasca melantunkan teriakan kencang.

"Ugh!" Sasuke meleguh kasar, menggeram dengan suara barithon khas yang terdengar dalam ketika Sasuke memejamkan erat kedua mata pasca Naruto berteriak keras.

Bukan teriakan kesakitan mampu membuat pemuda pirang ini memberi reaksi kontradiktif yang cenderung terlihat tak biasa. Jika beberapa saat lalu rasa sakit mendominasi Naruto, kali ini sensasi yang ditampilkan begitu berbeda. Memabukan atau mungkin bisa dikatakan terasa menapaki tangga surga. Mata Naruto bahkan nampak setengah menyipit, meresapi sisa-sisa dari kenikmatan yang ia rasakan ketika kepala penis Sasuke menghantam telak...

Prostat miliknya.

Entah harus berterima kasih kepada Sasuke yang terus memborbardir analnya segala arah tanpa ada titik pasti, atau karena kecerobohan yang dilakukan pria itu hingga menyebabkan dia tanpa sengaja menusuk prostat Naruto akibat tergelincir. Yang jelas Naruto benar-benar menikmati sensasi tersebut. Kenikmatan yang memabukan, membuai ia dalam awang-awang seakan dibawa kelangit ketujuh. Sadar akan reaksi ditujukan oleh Naruto bersamaan dengan nada suara yang yang berubah, Sasuke mengubah fokus sodokannya hingga kini menghantam satu titik _tumpul_ diyakini sebagai prostat Naruto.

"Uhh~ Nghh~ Ahh~ Nnn~ Ahh~"

Nada suara Naruto berubah, diikuti dengan pergerakan pinggulnya yang maju mundur mengikuti alur hentakan Sasuke. Bisa Naruto rasakan dinding anusnya tak lagi semulus seperti sebelumnya. Meski tak melihat, Naruto bisa menjabarkan secara rinci menilik pergesekan kulit penis Sasuke. Beberapa waktu lalu ketika penis Sasuke memompa analnya, Naruto sangat menyakini jika tekstur kasar yang ia rasakan berasal dari satu objek yaitu kulit penis Sasuke. Namun seiring waktu pasca lelaki itu berhasil menemukan titik terdalamnya, memicu suatu kontraksi aneh pada dinding anusnya sehingga tekstur kasar dirasa menjadi dua kali lipat. Yeah... Rasa ini... Naruto tahu dinding anusnya memberi regulasi serupa. Urat-urat halus menjalar disekitar dinding anus, ruang lingkup anal yang kian menyempit, serta denyutan hebat berasal dari keberadaan urat-urat tersebut adalah rentetan sensasi tak biasa Naruto rasakan. Terasa menyesakan, tapi tidak dipungkiri begitu memabukan, mengaburkan pandangan Naruto hingga memecah belah emosi dan rasionalitas pemuda pirang itu yang tak bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan fokus. Ditengah ketidakberdayaan diri melawan kenikmatan, tangan terbalut kulit tan mengepal kencang balas memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang menahan erat kedua tangannya. Hembusan nafas berat membaur, saling membaur seiring detak jantung bergolak liar menguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Hentakan Sasuke kian liar, memompa kasar lubang anus Naruto hingga impresi yang ditampilkan terkesan brutal, sadis, seakan-akan ingin merobek lubang anus Naruto yang kini telah memerah. Suara daging tertumbuk benda tumpul, kecipak basah dari cairan yang keluar, serta desahan tiada henti terlantun menjadi nada-nada dominan tercipta diruangan tersebut. Tak ada teriakan, umpatan, ataupun suara rintihan berasal dari video porno. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah gairah, hasrat ingin memuaskan satu sama lain sampai pada puncaknya.

"Nghh! Uhh! Ahh!"

Pinggul Sasuke bergerak kian cepat, menampar belahan bokong Naruto menggunakan perutnya, menimbulkan suara nyari disaat melesakan batang penis menghujam titik tumpul tersebut. Perut Naruto tergelitik, tubuh pemuda pirang itu mengejang hebat kala merasakan sensasi aneh berasal dari perutnya kala urat dikulit penis Sasuke bergesekan secara kasar dengan urat didinding anusnya. Kasar, tak nyaman, namun disisi lain terasa nikmat acap kali kepala penis memiliki tekstur bergelombang tersebut menghantam telak prostat miliknya. Mata yang semula setengah menyipit, kini semakin sayu, tiada hal lain bisa diekspresikan oleh Naruto selain mendesah, meresapi setiap kenikmatan disalurkan oleh penis Sasuke.

"Ja-Jang— Ahh! Di..disa— Argh! Sa..Na— Nnh!" Merapalkan penolakan eksplisit adalah wujud dari sikap Naruto yang kualahan menerima hujaman kenikmatan tersebut. Walau bermaksud menolak, pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia begitu menikmati. Terbukti dari kaki yang melebar kian semakin lebar, meliuk liar dengan tubuh bergetar hebat selama sesaat bermaksud mempermudah akses Sasuke. "Pa-Pa..Nas! Nhh!"

Keras...

Penis Sasuke terasa semakin keras, begitu kokoh ketika memompa isi didalam anus Naruto. Menunjukan indikasi tersebut, dinding anus Naruto terasa terintimidasi, nampak mengerut hebat akibat terdiskriminasi hingga dinding tersebut mengekang kuat keberadaan batang penis Sasuke. Mencengkram, memberi pijatan ekstra laksana meremas kencang, bagai memelintir batang penis tersebut seperti ingin memipihkannya.

"Ugh!" Sasuke menggeram nikmat.

"AHH!" Dan Naruto menjerit sejadi-jadinya karena kontraksi dinding anus yang secara tak langsung memberi efek luar biasa pada tubuhnya.

Panas...

Basah...

Dan liar...

Deskripsi tersebut memang terkesan kotor. Tapi Naruto tak mampu memungkirinya disaat ia sendiri merasakan hal demikian. Cairan precum yang terus menembaki pintu prostatnya telah melampaui kapasitas lubang anus hingga sebagian cairan merembes keluar dari celah cincin ketika Sasuke menarik undur penisnya. Dan disaat memasukan kembali, hujaman kepala penis mendobrak kasar titik prostat, melesakan batang penis sangat-sangat dalam. Naruto bahkan sampai menyakini jika bukan karena belahan pantatnya yang menghalangi, Sasuke mungkin tidak akan segan-segan memasukan dua buah zakar yang menggantung tersebut kedalam anus. Kheh! Meski dikekang oleh dinding anus yang semakin mengerut, Sasuke terlihat tak goyah sedikit pun. Malah kian gigih menambah kecepatan pinggulnya melawan kekangan dinding anus yang seolah-olah bernafsu ingin memipihkan batang penis.

"Uhhh— Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa perutnya bagai terlilit, detak jantung yang terus bergolak kian berpacu dengan kencang, menambah intens denyutan pada dinding anus yang secara langsung berkontraksi pada penisnya. Membuat penis Naruto menunjukan indikasi serupa seperti yang dialami dinding anusnya. Menunjukan urat-urat kecil disepanjang kulit penis dengan denyutan hebat bergejolak hebat mengalahkan detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Be..Ber..hen-ti— Ahh!"

Ini tidak baik!

Naruto benar-benar hampir mencapai puncak. Bersiap membuncahkan hasrat yang sendari tadi ia tunggu sejak pertama kali menonton video gay laknat itu! Parahnya lagi tak hanya Naruto saja bereaksi seperti ini, tapi Sasuke juga!

 _'Tidak bisa dibiarkan!'_

Persetan bila ia akan kembali diperolok dengan frasa sentimental oleh Sasuke atau pun hinaan-hinaan tak berbobot lainnya. Jika tidak segera bertindak, apa yang Naruto khawatirkan akan terjadi walau sekalipun perbandingannya setara dengan kata mustahil!

" He..Hen..tikan— Ahh!" Disela-sela menguatkan diri untuk tidak mendesah agar bisa merealisasikan apa yang ingin ia utarakan. "Ja-Jangan!" Naruto mencoba menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sasuke, bahkan tak sungkan menancapkan kuku-kuku jarinya guna menyadarkan pria itu bila ia mau bicara. "Ja-Jangan ke..luar— Khannh! Da..Dari da—lam!"

Mendengar perkataan Naruto?

Jangankan mendengar, mengetahui bila Naruto kini sedang bicara Sasuke pun tak menyadarinya! Pria ini telah buta. Buta akan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto sehingga ia tak lagi peduli, mengabaikan segalanya sampai tujuan utamanya tercapai, yaitu...

Melepaskan hasrat.

"Ti..Tidak! Ja..ngan! Uhh! Ohh! Ahh! Jangan Sas..Sasu..ke! Jang— Nghh! Jangan kelu-arkan da..ri dalam!"

Dinding anus yang semakin mengetat, kepala penis bertekstur bergelombang dengan lubang kecil saluran pipis berada tepat ditengah-tengah menghantam prostat, dan juga penis yang kokoh diselimuti kulit menampilkan urat-urat kecil berdetak kencang bergesekan pada dinding anus yang juga menampakan urat kecil disertai detakan kencang. Merasakan sensasi tersebut secara bersamaan yang membuat ia merasakan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu menari diperutnya, dalam beberapa kali sodokan...

 **SLURRPH!**

"AKKHHH!" Naruto berteriak kencang, menyeru kenikmatan ketika berhasil mengeluarkan hasratnya yang juga disaat bersamaan membelalakan mata...

"Urgh!"

...Merasakan cairan hangat menembak telak prostatnya sebanyak beberapa kali tembakan kencang, membanjiri anusnya dengan kuantitas sperma yang begitu banyak, tak mampu lagi tertampung didalam hingga sebagian besar dari cairan hangat nan kental tersebut merembes keluar melewati celah lubang anus.

"Hahh... Hahh... Hahh..."

Deru nafas membaur, mengisi kekosongan menyelimuti kedua insan tersebut pasca meraih kenikmatan berdua— bersama-sama. Tetapi jika ditilik lebih seksama terdapat perbedaan yang sangat signifikan dari ekspresi wajah keduanya. Sasuke nampak mengulas senyum puas, mendesah nikmat, memejamkan mata seraya menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemari tangan mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening. Tanpa dijabarkan secara aktual, Sasuke jelas merasa sangat senang setelah mengeluarkan semuanya.

Sedangkan Naruto?

Pemuda berkulit coklat itu nampak diam, mengalihkan wajah dengan kedua mata tak terlihat karena menundukan kepala. Tak terbaca, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya gambaran akan mimik reaksi Naruto menunjukan satu jawaban saat tangan pemuda pirang itu mengepal erat menampakan buku-buku jari memutih seketika.

"Nah, Naruto~. Kau telah melihatnya sendiri bukan?" Tersenyum lebar, Sasuke nampaknya tak menyadari akan perubahan ditujukan Naruto. "Semua sudah berakhir. Sekarang kita bisa menganggap kejadian ini tidak pernah terja—"

 **'BUAGGH!'**

Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi kemana muara kepalan tangan Naruto berada. Yang jelas suara nyaring berasal bergema seantero ruangan telah menjadi bukti bila pukulan tersebut mendarat ditempat yang _**tepat**_.

.

.

.

Sosok lelaki berambut coklat panjang tiada henti mengerutkan kening, menatap seksama secara bergantian kearah dua pria dimana salah satu pemuda duduk dibarisan kedua tepat dibelakang bangku pertama dan seorang lainnya duduk dibarisan paling belakang samping jendela. Jika bukan karena kejadian _aneh_ yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya, lelaki itu mungkin tak akan mungkin merasa sebinggung ini. Menariknya lagi, bila dilihat secara seksama ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, tidak cuma si lelaki saja dilanda rasa penasaran tetapi juga seluruh siswa yang berada ditempat itu! Tentu bukan peristiwa yang _biasa_ jika ditemukan kejanggalan tersebut, bahkan terkesan ekstrim sebab hal itu telah berlangsung selama lima pekan. Tiada keributan, tiada lagi aksi saling memaki satu sama lain atau pun agresi signifikan yang memicu kontak fisik atas konflik tersebut. Kabar baik dan tidak dipungkiri semua siswa sangat mendamba kedamaian tercipta dikelas mereka. Namun permasalahannya para siswa tidak mengharapkan _kedamaian_ tersebut terjadi **sekarang**!

Semua terlalu mendadak. Ditambah dalam waktu singkat perubahan tersebut terjadi tanpa ada moment penting yang mengindikasikan perdamaian diantara kedua orang itu. Padahal sebelum peristiwa ini terjadi, mereka masih terlibat pertikaian sengit, bernafsu ingin menghajar satu sama lain. Tapi kini? Lelaki bermata putih itu bahkan tak pernah merasa terguncang seperti ini hanya karena sikap bisu dari keduanya. Bila dulu Naruto acap kali mencari masalah dengan orang yang ia anggap sebagai musuh bebuyutan, maka sekarang pemuda bertahtakan sapphire dikedua mata nampak tak bergairah untuk memulai pertengkaran. Naruto terus menerus menyendiri (secara harfiah), mengabaikan setiap hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan musuhnya. Kalaupun dipancing, sengaja menghasut sekedar ingin mengetahui reaksi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu malah mendengus, mencela lelaki raven itu dengan makian standar sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ritual awal— mengabaikan.

 _'Ini benar-benar gawat.'_

Bukan tanpa alasan Neji bersikap seperti ini karena menemukan sikap tak biasa dari pemuda itu. Sekalipun kedamaian benar-benar tercipta akibat gencatan senjata dari kedua pihak yang berseteru, Neji akan dengan senang hati mengapresiasi hal tersebut jika seandainya Naruto tak membuat suasana dikelas mereka terasa kian mencekam. Walau reaksi ditujukan terlihat baik-baik saja, Neji merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan aura kelam dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Terasa bagai dineraka, hari-hari yang mereka lalui pun laksana seperti berada ditengah kuburan menunggu eksekusi dari malaikat penjagal. Tapi jika dipikirkan, tidak ada asap kalau tidak ada api. Dan dari kutipan tersebut, Neji dan teman-temannya yang lain berani bertaruh jika perubahan sikap Naruto sekarang dilatarbelakangi sesuatu hal. Pasti ada seseorang yang sengaja berbuat kesalahan hingga memancing kemarahan pemuda pirang itu, dan semua opsi tersebut merujuk pada satu tersangka. Seorang laki-laki yang selalu terlibat pertengkaran setiap saat bersama Naruto dan juga dicap sebagai rival abadi. Yeah, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei! Pstt!" Suara Shikamaru terdengar memanggil sang pelaku utama. Tak cuma Neji, lelaki bermata sipit ini nampaknya jenggah merasakan aura tak lazim dikeluarkan oleh si pirang. "Ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Sebelah alis pria yang sedang mengalungkan lengan pada sandaran kursi mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini Kimimaro berdecak kesal. "Jangan berpura-pura Sasuke! Aku tahu kau mengetahui sesuatu."

Juugo mengendik singkat. "Bukannya tahu, tapi aku yakin dia seratus persen _terlibat_."

Kerutan didahi Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi, pertanda tak suka. "Mengapa segala sesuatu hal mengenai orang itu harus disangkut-pautkan denganku?"

"Karena kau sering terlibat masalah dengannya." Suara jentikan jari terdengar dan itu berasal dari Kimimaro.

"Kheh!" Sasuke mendengus kasar. "Jangan terlalu diskrimatif seperti ini. Tidak hanya aku saja, semua orang pasti pernah terlibat masalah dengan dia."

"Tapi tidak seintens seperti perkelahian kalian, Sas." Mata Neji menyipit tajam, mengamati pria itu secara seksama laksana mengintrogasi. "Aku yakin terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian, terlebih..."

"Terlebih apa?" Nada suara Sasuke terdengar meninggi, cukup mengindikasikan bila pria itu mulai jenggah. "Hentikan omong kosong kalian. Aku tidak pernah memulai pertengkaran kecuali dia sendiri yang memulai."

 _'Justru itulah alasan utamanya, Sas!'_ Batin kelima lelaki itu secara serempak.

Meski Sasuke pandai berkilah, namun anak laki-laki yang tergabung dalam tim football itu tak bisa mengabaikan hal ini begitu saja ketika mereka sendiri telah menemukan sebuah bukti. Bukti yang menunjukan jawaban sesungguhnya bila memang terjadi sesuatu diantara kedua lelaki itu. Seperti yang sudah Sasuke katakan, Sasuke tak akan memulai pertengkaran bila Naruto yang mulai. Bisa saja dua orang itu terlibat perkelahian sengit tanpa diketahui mereka, sebagai contoh Sasuke tidak suka dengan perkataan ataupun perlakuan Naruto mencoba bertindak sebagai ajang pembalasan, dan Naruto yang tak terima mendapat perlakuan tersebut merelisasikan ketidak-sukaannya dengan turut membalas. Ya... Kehidupan pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto sangat simpel, sesimpel alasan sepele perkelahian tak bermutu mereka. Namun kalau memang yang itu benar terjadi, seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu semarah ini bukan? Meski terlibat pertengkaran sengit sekalipun, Naruto akan bersikap seperti biasa dan memulai pertengkaran lain bersama Sasuke. Tetapi ini?

Ahh!

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke sebenarnya hingga membuat Naruto bisa berlaku demikian?!

Sulit untuk mengungkapkan kebenarannya sebab dari sumber informasi yang mereka gali, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto _**sama-sama**_ berkilah! Naruto tidak mungkin bersikap pasif bila tidak didalangi oleh suatu alasan besar, dan kelima orang tersebut berani bertaruh apapun itu, jelas ada hubungannya dengan...

Lebam yang ada dipipi Sasuke.

"Aku yakin dia dipukuli Naruto." Bisik Juugo mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

"Bisa jadi, walau sudah lima pekan berlalu tapi tetap saja menjadi misteri." Angguk Neji mengemukakan pendapat.

"Lebamnya tidak kunjung hilang, pasti menyakitkan sekali!"

Hening...

Entah terlarut dalam suasana apa, yang pasti Shira menjadi pusat perhatian teman-temannya. Tidak bisakah si idiot ini memberi spekulasi yang lebih membangun?

"Aku sudah bertanya dengan Kiba dan lainnya, tapi mereka juga tidak menemukan jawaban apa-apa dari Naruto." Terdengar santai, namun Kimamaro tak memungkiri bila ia sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak perlu menyimpulkan secara spesifik, perubahan sikap mereka berdua terjadi lima minggu yang lalu bisa kita nilai presisinya. Apapun itu aku sangat yakin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu hal hingga Naruto benar-benar sangat marah dan memukul Sasuke." Penalaran yang arif dan cukup bijak dari Shikamaru untuk ditarik konklusi.

"Kau benar." Angguk pemuda-pemuda itu bersama-sama, tak terkecuali.

Dari segelintir orang-orang yang berfikir keras mencari jawaban melalui sudut pandang mereka akan perlakuan Sasuke yang memancing amarah Naruto, Shira nampak santai memangku dagu seraya menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Menurutku..." Gumamnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Telinga Neji menegak, menunjukan ketertarikan akan apa yang akan diungkapkan Shira. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?!"

"Hmm..." Shira bergumam panjang, terlihat berfikir keras yang langsung menuai reaksi lain dari kelima sahabatnya. "Mungkin..."

Neji terlihat tak sabar. "Mungkin?"

Mengusap dagu dengan lembut seolah terdapat janggut dibagian tersebut, Shira pun berujar lantang. "Mungkin Sasuke melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh pada Naruto?"

 **BUAGH!**

Pemuda bersurai ungu keperakan yang duduk dibelakang Shira memukulinya dengan telak menggunakan buku seraya melotot sadis. "Aku hargai pendapatmu tapi kumohon berfikirlah sedikit lebih pintar sebab hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Walau tidak termaksud dalam kelompok _**diskusi**_ tersebut, Suigetsu tetap saja merasa panas mendengarnya sebab dia mempunyai _telinga_. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang jauh lebih bodoh dari sahabat pirangnya itu!?

"Terima kasih." Shikamaru tersenyum simpul mengapresiasi tindakan Suigetsu.

Kimimaro mendesah lelah. "Dari awal aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak."

Juugo menggeleng pelan, mungkin untuk masalah ini memang ia yang harus bertindak. Sembari membalikan badan kebelakang, Juugo menatap si raven. "Jadi, siapa yang memukulmu Sasuke?"

Skak mat. Langsung pada pokok pembicaraan, tak ada basa-basi.

"Tentu kau tidak mungkin mendapatkan lebam seperti itu hanya karena terjatuh kalau bukan dipukul seseorang."

Sasuke nampak bergeming. "Ohh, ini?" Lalu bergumam pelan, tak menanggapi terlalu serius. "Àku mendapatkannya dari seekor _kucing_. Kucing yang sangat liar."

"Wow~" Shikamaru bersiul pelan. "Benar-benar kucing yang sangat hebat." Angguknya kemudian. "Jadi kucing seperti apa _dia_? Tidak mungkin terjadi hal sepele diantara kalian berdua sehingga kau mendapatkan pukulan sekeras itu, bukan?"

"Yeah..."

Lagi.

Sasuke kembali bergumam, tak terlalu menujukan segala gamblang mengenai maksud ucapannya. Pria itu tahu cepat atau lambat teman-temannya akan bertanya perihal lebam tersebut. Sasuke sudah bersikap senormal mungkin guna menutupi peristiwa itu, namun sayang sekali perubahan sikap Naruto justru memancing keingintahuan teman-temannya dan tak dipungkiri Sasuke juga merasakan hal sama, tak tahu menahu mengapa Naruto mendadak berubah. Padahal setelah _hubungan_ itu selesai, Sasuke telah merelakan pipinya di pukul sedemikian keras, ditambah lagi ia juga telah meminta maaf atas persetubuhan secara paksa yang Sasuke akui, menjurus pada konteks pemerkosaan. Walau salah toh Naruto juga merasa enak, tidak ada alasan untuk membencinya. Jadi... Mengapa pula Naruto harus seemosional ini?!

 _'Sudah kukatakan tak perlu terbawa perasaan cih!'_ Sasuke jadi geram sendiri mengaitkan satu kesimpulan akan hipotesisnya mengenai perubahan sikap Sasuke. "Mungkin dia kucing yang terlalu sentime—"

 **BRAK!**

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berbalik arah memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Terkesan tak biasa hingga pemuda bersurai raven itu tidak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya yang _**mampu**_ didengar seluruh penghuni kelas. Seraya berjalan menuju keluar kelas, mata Naruto terus menatap lurus mata Sasuke kemudian menggerakan sebelah tangan menunjuk matanya dan mata Sasuke secara bergantian menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Sasuke terdiam mencoba memahami maksud dari gerakan tangan pemuda pirang itu. Walau tergolong jenius, sekalipun harus memeras otak, Sasuke tetap tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Cih, apa-apaan dia!"

.

"Oi, Sas! Kami tunggu kau dikantin!" Lambaian tangan dari Kimimaro tak lagi terlihat, tenggelam dibalik pintu kelas selepas ditarik paksa oleh teman-teman yang lain.

Sasuke bergumam pelan, tak terlalu menanggapi ajakan teman-temannya ketika mengambil sebuah buku terletak diatas meja. Sembari mengaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal, hembusan nafas pun mengalun, cukup menjadi penanda bila Sasuke benar-benar enggan harus mengantarkan tugas miliknya ke ruang guru.

"Kenapa aku harus terlupa!" Sesal, tiada guna. Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan saat ini selain melangkah pelan menyusuri koridor dengan wajah kusut hanya demi mengantar sebuah buku.

Malas?

Beberapa waktu yang lalu mungkin Sasuke merasakan hal demikian, namun saat berbelok tepat disebrang koridor, Sasuke yang hendak menaiki anak tangga tiba-tiba terperanjat, terjungkal kedepan yang membuat kepalanya hampir berakhir menghantam dinding. Jika bukan karena berhasil menguasai diri, mungkin kejadiaan naas itu telah terjadi dan bisa dipastikan kepala Sasuke akan mengalami cidera serius.

Membalikan badan hendak mencari tahu benda apa yang membuat ia bisa tersandung, Sasuke seketika meradang begitu melihat sosok pemuda pirang yang selama lima pekan nampak tak bersemangat memulai pertengkaran kini berada tepat...

Dihadapannya.

"Kau—" Makian tidak akan cukup untuk menjabarkan emosi yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Pria bersurai raven itu mengusap rahangnya dengan kasar, berusaha keras untuk tetap bersabar menghadapi pemuda yang ia yakini termaksud golongan manusia tidak tahu diri. _Membalas_ hanya akan membuang-buang waktu. "Bisakah kau berhenti cari gara-gara denganku?"

Naruto memalingkan wajah, bersikap ketus dengan raut sinis. "Salahmu sendiri! Kau mempunyai mata tapi kau tidak gunakan dengan baik!"

Sasuke mendengus keras, sabar masih menjadi prioritas utama. "Orang buta pun pasti akan terjatuh jika kau menjulurkan kaki secara tiba-tiba disaat orang sedang berjalan!"

Naruto tersenyum keji, tak sedikitpun mengalihkan wajah ketika balik mengintimidasi. "Aku tidak akan mungkin mencelakai orang buta kecuali jika itu adalah kau!"

 _'Lagi...'_

Sasuke berdecak pinggang, menghela nafas dengan kasar seraya menatap langit-langit atap kemudian beralih memandang Naruto. "Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang? Hampir dua bulan berdiam diri dan kini kau sudah merindukanku, begitu?"

Lelaki Uchiha itu yakin, kata-katanya cukup pedas untuk memancing amarah Naruto hingga mampu menghantarkan mereka pada pertengkaran sengit. Namun sekarang bukan makian yang Sasuke dapatkan, tetapi keterdiaman Naruto. Pemuda berkulit coklat terbakar itu malah membisu, mengalungkan kedua tangan bersekedap dada—masih tak berniat menatap Sasuke.

 _'Kheh! Ada apa lagi ini?!'_ Pria berkulit albaster itu menyisir rambutnya menggunakan jemari tangan dengan kasar, menatap penuh kearah Naruto. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Diam.

Naruto tetap membisu, tak memberi reaksi apapun sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke yang membuat lelaki tampan itu menggeram pelan, habis kesabaran menghadapi tingkah Naruto. Tidak lelahkah orang ini terus-menerus memulai pertengkaran tiada henti seolah tak ada perkerjaan lain?

"Cepat katakan! Jangan buat waktuku terbuang sia-sia hanya karena tertahan disini!?" Sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri. Jujur Sasuke akui dia dilanda perasaan bersalah mengetahui keterdiaman Naruto pasti diakibatkan oleh tindakannya tempo hari. Namun kini? Melihat keadaan begitu berbeda. Sasuke ingin sekali menarik kembali rasa bersalah tersebut. Ia tahu, orang tak tahu diri seperti Naruto memang tak pantas mendapat empati darinya.

 _'Sudah saatnya...'_ Menghembuskan nafas pelan, Naruto pun akhirnya bersuara. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Terperangah.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, jadi orang ini bilang hanya ingin... Bicara?

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuk lehernya dengan kasar. "Kalau begitu katakan, bukankah kita sedang _bicara_ sekarang?"

Naruto berdecak, menggeleng pelan menyepelekan Sasuke. "Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan, bodoh!"

Telinga Sasuke menegak, nampak merasa _panas_. "Kheh! Ada orang idiot yang jauh lebih bodoh malah mengatai orang lain bodoh. Mengelikan!"

 **Tendang!**

"Argh!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan, mengusap sayang kakinya yang mendapat ditendang Naruto. Nampaknya pemuda pirang ini masih menaruh dendam, sampai-sampai begitu bernafsu menendang Sasuke. Kheh! Tidak tanggung-tanggung, tepat ditulang kering dan tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan. "Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan—"

Terdiam.

Sasuke seketika terdiam, tak lagi merintih kesakitan begitu melihat raut wajah ditampilkan oleh Naruto. Sebuah ekspresi yang sulit Sasuke artikan hingga kini lelaki itu mendadak membisu. Tidak bersuara.

"Jika semudah itu mengatakannya, maka akan lebih baik bila aku mengabaikannya tanpa harus memberi tahu orang berengsek seperti mu!"

Oke.

Sasuke rasa situasi berubah _cukup_ serius sekarang.

.

Tidak ada tempat yang sepi disaat jam pelajaran berlangsung selain gedung belakang kesekian gerabah. Selain berjarak sangat jauh dari gedung-gedung lainnya, ruang kesenian gerabah juga tak terlalu strategis hingga jarang ada siswa-siswi yang membolos ataupun sekedar berjalan-jalan melewati tempat tersebut. Melangkah mantap sembari mengekori sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang berada beberapa langkah tak jauh dihadapannya, perjalanan Sasuke akhirnya terhenti. Sampai ditempat yang ia yakini sebagai tujuan utama.

Terkesan canggung, mungkin adalah gambaran nyata akan suasana yang meliputi kedua lelaki itu. Sudah sebulan lebih mereka tak terlibat kontak satu sama lain, wajar rasanya jika Sasuke berusaha keras agar tak terpengaruh akan aura berat dibawa Naruto. Bersikap santai adalah solusi bijak, Sasuke tak mau terlalu serius menanggapi agar suasana kaku tersebut agar atmosfer diantara mereka terasa sedikit mencair.

Menyandarkan punggung ke dinding seraya memasukan kedua tangan disaku celana, lelaki raven itu mulai bersuara. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Sinis.

"Kelihatannya kau mempunyai kegiatan baru." Membalikan badan, Naruto menatap cemooh lelaki tinggi itu. "Membicarakan orang lain seperti sekumpulan wanita penggosip apakah itu menyenangkan?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Tubuh Sasuke menegak, maju beberapa langkah mendekati Naruto seraya membusungkan dada. Gestur agresi tanda terpancing amarah. "Katakan sekali lagi dengan jelas bila kau benar-benar sayang pada wajahmu!"

Satu hal yang Sasuke ketahui pasti dari Naruto. Mau tak melakukan kontak sebulan lebih, setahun atau seabad sekalipun, Sasuke tahu sikap menyebalkan Naruto tak akan pernah hilang! Apa ini yang ingin dia bicarakan sampai mengajak Sasuke ke tempat terpencil? Memulai pertengkaran sesi kedua? Kheh! Lalu maksud dari ekspresi sulit diartikan tadi, itu apa?

Emosi sesaat?

Muslihat?

Atau tipu daya?

Ohh astaga... Orang ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan!

"Perkatakanku yang kurang jelas, atau kau benar-benar sudah tuli sekarang?" Naruto mengalungkan kedua lengan— bersedekap dada.

Sasuke berdecak sinis. "Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyebar rumor saat kenyataan itu benar-benar terjadi!"

"Kenyataan?!" Suara Naruto terdengar lantang, kemurkaan mulai menyeruak sebagai bentuk ketidak setujuan atas ucapan Sasuke yang mengikis kesabaran. "Kenyataan macam apa kau sebutkan saat aku mendengarnya tak lebih seperti omong kosong! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau merencanakan hal ini, heh? Menceritakan kejadian itu pada teman-temanmu sehingga aku dipermalukan? Diperolok oleh mereka dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?! Begitu!"

"Kau harus lebih tahu diri, Naruto." Meski terisolir oleh situasi panas karena tuduhan si pirang yang tak lebih seperti fitnah, Sasuke mencoba mengontrol emosinya agar terlihat lebih pintar, tak mengandalkan teriakan saja. "Kau kira siapa yang terlebih dulu memulai semua ini? Bersikap aneh dengan berdiam diri seperti orang tolol hingga teman-teman lain menaruh curiga. Dan kau masih menyalahkanku setelah mereka semua malah menempatkan aku sebagai penjahat atas perubahan sikapmu? Kheh!" Sasuke mendengus keras, mengacak surai ravennya dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya berbalik menghadap Naruto. "Dengar! _Hubungan_ kita telah berakhir, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk se _emosional_ itu ketika aku bahkan tak memberi kerugian apa-apa kepadamu!"

 **BUAGH!**

Satu pukulan mendarat telak, menyambar pipi Sasuke dengan cepat selepas Naruto melayangkan tangan yang mengepal erat.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu terpana. Membelalak tak percaya sembari mengalihkan wajah dengan cepat memandang Naruto. "KAU!" Berangnya kemudian. "Kenapa memukulku!?"

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya!" Rahang Naruto mengeras dengan deretan giginya mengerat, bahkan sebelah tangan yang sebelumnya memukul Sasuke masih bergetar, pertanda kesabaran Naruto telah terkikis. Tak mampu lagi menolerir amarahnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa?!" Tidak ubahnya tersulut, Sasuke turut berteriak menyeru amarah. "Kenapa harus menerima pukulanmu disaat kau sendiri tak berhak untuk melakukannya!"

"BERENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto kalap, menatap Sasuke tajam dengan tubuh membusung, memberi gestur agresi seolah hendak melayangkan pukulan susulan. "Aku mempunyai alasan melakukannya!"

"Omong kosong!" Balas Sasuke cepat, merespon kemarahan Naruto dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Menatap keji seraya ikut mendekatkan tubuhnya, memberi afeksi serupa sebagai bentuk perlawanan terhadap kemarahan Naruto. "Katakan apa alasannya? Aku menyentuhmu? Membelaimu? Atau menciummu hingga kau bisa sesuka hati memukul wajahku?" Sasuke mengalihkan wajah kelain arah sembari mendengus kasar kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Tentu saja jawabannya, _**tidak!**_ Jangankan melakukannya, melayangkan satu jariku pun aku bahkan tidak **berhasrat**."

Mata Naruto berkilat tajam. "Kau _berbicara_ pun sudah pantas bagiku untuk memukulmu."

'GRAP!'

"Jika kau menganggap pembicaraan ini sebuah permainan, maka akan kukatakan bila aku sedang tidak berminat untuk bermain-main!" Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan erat, mengirimkan tatapan keji melalui kedua matanya. Mengintimidasi pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Cepat katakan sekarang, karena aku sudah benar-benar _muak_ melihat wajahmu."

Tak bergeming, Naruto justru terlihat semakin menantang Sasuke melalui tatapan yang kian menajam. "Aku bahkan tak mampu berkutik untuk sekedar merasa marah begitu tahu kenapa _**harus**_ orang seperti mu!"

"Marah?!" Emosi Sasuke seketika meledak, tak bisa mengontrol nada suaranya yang meninggi begitu membalas pernyataan Naruto. "Kau masih punya otak atau tidak? Justru aku lah yang seharusnya merasa marah!"

Naruto menghentakan kasar tangan dengan kasar, melepaskan belenggu genggaman Sasuke dipergelangannya. "Kemarahanmu bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang aku rasakan!"

"Apa yang tidak bisa kau bandingkan sementara aku tidak melihat adanya alasan lain selain tindakan bodohmu yang berguna!" Dalam sekejab ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah drastis, mata onyx sekelam malam itu menatap nyalang disertai raut murka, bahkan nada suara Sasuke pun kian meninggi. Telah sepenuhnya termakan amarah yang tak mampu distorsi.

"Kau pikir aku suka?" Kepalan tangan Naruto mendarat telak didada bahu Sasuke, turut melampiaskan emosi melawan kemarahan pria itu. "Kau pikir aku senang?" Kembali, pukulan kedua mendarat ditempat serupa. "Kau pikir aku bahagia begitu tahu mengapa aku harus mengandung janin dari orang sepertimu, begitu!? Aku tidak bisa tidur! Tidak bisa makan! Sampai-sampai bernafas pun aku tidak bisa walau hanya sedetik saja saat mengetahuinya! APA KAU TAHU ITU HAH?!"

Pukulan ketiga dilayangkan Naruto dengan kasar. Menghantam telak bagian tersebut hingga tubuh lelaki berkulit albaster itu mundur beberapa senti karena terdorong secara paksa akibat kekuatan yang dikerahkan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Kedutan dikantung mata Sasuke terlihat, senyuman mengerikan terukir dibibir mendapati perlakuan tak menyenangkan yang dia dapat dari Naruto. Sangat selaras dengan mimik murka diwajahnya yang bersiap meledakan seluruh amarah ia pendam. "Sekalipun kau hamil! Pingsan! Atau mati! Hal itu tidak cukup dijadikan alasan untuk merasa marah kepadaku dan bahkan! Kau tidak berhak memukulku seperti in—"

 _'Tunggu dulu!'_

Sasuke mendadak bungkam. Tak lagi melanjutkan pernyatan demi pernyataan yang ingin ia luapkan setelah sekian lama menanggung perasaan kesal. Ya... Awalnya Sasuke begitu bernafsu sekali membungkam mulut cerewet Naruto yang terus-terus berkata-kata tak pantas hingga menyulut emosinya. Sasuke sampai berani bersumpah, bila Naruto tak kunjung juga menghentikan omelan yang ia anggap bodoh, ia akan benar-benar memukul pemuda itu sampai bakal belur. Persetan bila si idiot ini pingsan, ketahuan oleh guru karena kedapatan berkelahi yang menyebabkan ia terkena sangsi, atau apapun itu Sasuke tak peduli lagi. Sikap menyebalkan Naruto benar-benar telah diluar ambang batas, tidak dapat ditolerir hingga jika berdiam diri saja tanpa membalas, Sasuke yakin ia adalah orang terdugu sedunia! Namun sayangnya rencana lelaki raven itu tidak berjalan sempurna, segala tindakan yang Sasuke akomodir sebelumnya kini terhenti, tak terlaksana sesuai ekspetasi ia inginkan begitu mengingat satu kata yang terlontar dari Naruto. Sebuah acuan mengejutkan hingga membuat tubuh Sasuke membatu laksana tersambar petir disiang hari dengan jantungnya seperti berhenti mendadak. Ini benar-benar kenyataan? Sasuke tidak sedang mengigau bukan? Atau malah ia yang salah dengar? Tidak mungkin sekali, bila seorang laki-laki bisa...

"Ha-Hamil?"

Tercekat.

Untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke bagai kehilangan raga. Tak bisa menguasai tubuhnya yang terasa gentar menghadapi sebait kata mengerikan tersebut. Mengerikan? Tentu saja bagi Sasuke ini sangat mengerikan! Lumrahnya seorang laki-laki pasti tak ingin mendengar berita _itu_ bila terjepit oleh situasi yang tak memungkinkan. Kalau pasangan yang terikat dalam tali pernikahan, bukan tidak mungkin akan merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Tetapi Sasuke? Jangankan menikah, terbersit untuk berumah tangga pun Sasuke tak berani memikirkannya! Dia masih sekolah, masih muda, bahkan termaksud golongan pria dewasa pun tidak karena ia masih 17 tahun! Dan sekarang remaja sepertinya harus menerima berita menggeparkan seperti ini? Menghamili seseorang yang parahnya lagi bukan sesosok wanita tetapi...

PRIA!?

Yaa Tuhan...

"Ck!" Naruto bersekedap dada, mengalihkan wajahnya kelain arah seraya mendengus kasar. "Kau telah mendengarnya sendiri jika memang mempunyai telinga!"

Mematung.

Mata onyx Sasuke tak berkedip, tubuhnya pun tidak bergerak mendengar ulimatum kedua dari Naruto yang mempertegas segalanya.

"T-Tapi..." Meski tak mampu bersuara akibat terlalu shock, Sasuke mencoba berujar walau nyatanya masih terguncang. Bahkan suaranya pun nyaris terdengar terbata-bata. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ka-Kau benar laki-laki bukan— Ahh maksudku, aku..." Terdiam sejenak, Sasuke menghirup nafas panjang mencoba merealisasikan pertanyaannya. "Aku telah _melihatmu_ dengan mata kepalaku dan realitanya, laki-laki tidak mungkin bisa ha-hamil."

Nafas berat teralun dari bibir Naruto, diiringi Sasuke yang meneguk saliva dengan cepat. Tak memungkiri merasa gugup melihat tangan Naruto bergerak kearah belakang. "Waktu itu, dokter bilang aku memiliki keistimewaan yang mungkin tidak dimiliki oleh orang banyak. Ibuku pun bilang, ini seperti anugerah. Dan aku tahu dia berkata seperti itu hanya ingin membesarkan hatiku agar tidak terlalu kecewa, tapi..." Pemuda pirang itu meraih kertas terlipat rapi dari dalam saku celana. "Bagiku ini bukan anugerah, namun lebih seperti kesengsaraan yang akan ku tanggung sampai mati tanpa pernah mengecap rasa bahagia."

Jantung Sasuke bergolak. "A-Apa..." Memompa dengan kencang, berpendar keseluruh aliran darah setelah untuk kesekian kali menelan saliva dalam tegukan konstan. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Disorders of Sexual Development..." Menyodorkan secarik kertas yang terlipat tersebut kepada Sasuke, Naruto menatap lelaki dihadapannya dengan tatapan penuh. "Aku memang benar-benar memiliki kelamin ganda."

Terbelalak.

Mata onyx Sasuke membelalak lebar, menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto tanpa mengendurkan sedikit pun ekpresi wajahnya yang mengeras karena terguncang. Jangankan berkata, bernafas pun Sasuke merasa udara disekitarnya terasa hampa, menyesakan ulu hati hingga tak ada perasaan lain yang bisa Sasuke rasakan selain sekuat tenaga menyakinkan diri sendiri bila ini adalah...

Mimpi buruk.

Dalam waktu singkat, otak Sasuke bagai tumpul, tak mampu memikirkan apapun meski cuma satu penggal kata saja. Pernyataan Naruto yang beberapa detik lalu ia dengar seakan menghisap seluruh ruang pikirnya, membuat kata-kata tersebut terus-menerus terulang laksana kaset rusak hingga membuang segala rasionalitas Sasuke yang selalu ia andalkan. Jika memang benar ini mimpi buruk, maka Sasuke ingin sekali segera terbangun. Membuka mata dengan perasaan tenang tanpa harus terbebani oleh kelainan dialami Naruto yang membuat ia terasa gila. Tapi angan, tetaplah angan. Sekeras apapun keinginan Sasuke untuk menyingkirkan mimpi buruk ini, pria berkulit albaster itu sadari keberadaan Naruto yang secara nyata tepat dihadapannya cukup membuktikan bila Sasuke...

Harus membuang semua pengharapan itu sejauh-jauhnya.

"Tidak mungkin!" Gelengan kepala terlihat, dan nampaknya Sasuke masih gigih untuk tak menerima kenyataan itu semudah ini. "K-Kau pasti bercanda! Katakan kepadaku kau hanya bercanda, bukan!?"

 **SRAK!**

"Kau pikir aku sedang bermain-main, berengsek!" Naruto melempar kertas yang berada ditangannya keatas dada Sasuke, kemudian mencengkram kerah baju lelaki itu hingga kertas-kertas tersebut berhamburan diatas tanah. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan diriku mengalami kelainan! Aku tidak mau hamil seperti seorang wanita! Dan aku juga tak ingin masa depanku hancur begitu saja hanya karena sesuatu yang tidak dapat kuhentikan! Jika aku bisa memilih takdirku maka aku juga tak ingin berakhir seperti ini, apa kau tahu itu HAH?!"

Menilai ekspresi pemuda itu, Sasuke berani bertaruh jika apa yang Naruto katakan memang benar adanya. Bukan sebuah omong kosong, atau pun permainan konyol untuk dijadikan sebagai ajang pembalasan dendam hanya demi mempermainkan dirinya. Naruto memang hamil, dan hal itu diperkuat dengan bukti-bukti otentik dari kertas yang bertebaran diatas tanah. Hasil laporan dari rumah sakit yang tak cuma memuat inkripsi pemeriksaan tubuh Naruto, namun juga sebuah bukti kehamilan sang musuh bebuyutan.

 _'Ohh Tuhan...'_ Sasuke menjambak erat rambutnya seraya memejamkan mata, tak kuasa menahan rasa pusing mendera pasca menerima rentetan kejadian mengejutkan itu. "Aku benar-benar masih belum mengerti."

Bisikan Sasuke yang tak lebih seperti gumaman terdengar oleh Naruto. Lekas pemuda itu mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, tak ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke yang persis seperti yang ia alami Naruto kala diawal mengetahui kehamilan tersebut, frustasi.

"Pada saat berusia delapan tahun, aku terkena demam tinggi. Ibuku memberi obat penurun panas sebagai langkah awal sebelum membawaku kerumah sakit." Ditengah kesibukan meratapi diri, Sasuke mengerlingkan sudut mata menatap Naruto yang masih tak bergeming memandang pria raven itu. "Entah mengapa... Pada akhirnya aku tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari karena demam yang tidak kunjung menghilang."

Helaan nafas teralun, mengiring pernyataan Naruto. "Ketika siuman, aku kira keadaan ku telah jauh lebih baik. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dipikiranku bila aku akan mendapatkan hal buruk mengenai kondisi tubuhku sendiri. Hanya sedikit demam, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena aku telah sering mengalami hal ini sebelumnya." Semula nada suara Naruto yang terdengar konstan, sering waktu berubah saat menceritakan sepenggal kehidupannya. "Namun lambat laun kusadari, ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada tubuhku. Terasa berbeda, seperti ada yang salah tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku!"

Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, mengusap pelipisnya dengan erat guna mengusir kekalutan yang mendera mengingat masa lalunya. "Dan puncaknya saat ayahku memutuskan untuk memeriksakan kembali kondisi tubuhku, dokter mengindikasikan bila aku terkena sindrom Klinefelter. Suatu kondisi dimana level hormon testosteroneku menurun. Dan dia bilang aku salah satu pasien yang cukup beruntung sebab penurunan tersebut tidak terjadi secara drastis hingga menyebabkan perubahan signifikan pada bentuk fisik tubuhku seperti kasus umumnya. _Hanya bertahap,_ dan aku percaya masih ada secercah harapan agar dokter bisa mengobatiku serta mengembalikan ku menjadi seperti sedia kala." Tangan Naruto yang semula berada dipelipis kini bergerak, perlahan turun yang kemudian mengepal erat disisi pahanya. "Tapi ternyata pengharapanku berakhir dengan kesia-siaan belaka. Penurunan level testosterone yang berhasil dihentikan untuk melumpuhkan perubahan bentuk fisikku agar tak menjadi wanita malah membawa petaka. Hormon testosterone yang menurun cenderung berimbas pada peningkatan level hormon estrogen, karena dihentikan secara paksa level estrogen yang tinggi mengikat hormon FSH dan LH hingga tersekresi, lalu menstimulus hormon pertumbuhan yang menyebabkan terbentuknya hormon progesteron."

Mata onyx Sasuke seketika terbelalak, tubuhnya mendadak membeku begitu mendengar satu kata terlontar dari sekian banyak inkripsi dijabarkan Naruto. _'Progesteron...'_ Walaupun tidak menguasai secara penuh pelajaran biologi atau anotomi tubuh, Sasuke sedikit banyak mengetahui subjek tersebut. _'Bukankah hormon progesteron adalah hormon yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita? Hormon yang merupakan kompetitor krusial pada sistem reproduksi wanita, dan mempunyai fungsi utama mengatur siklus haid, pengembangan jaringan payudara dan—'_

"Progesteron ditubuhku berkembang abnormal, menghasilkan pematangan sel yang berimbas pada pembentukan jaringan baru hingga aku..." Sebuah kalimat panjang meluncur mulus dari Naruto. "Mempunyai _ovarium_ dan juga _rahim_ yang tidak sempurna." kembali berujar melanjutkan kembali ucapanya yang bertepatan dengan ekspresi keterkejutan melanda Sasuke begitu mengingat fungsi ketiga dari hormon progesteron, yaitu...

 _'—menyiapkan rahim pada waktu kehamilan!'_

Pria berkulit albaster itu mengeleng kuat, berusaha sekuat tenaga meredam beragam emosi yang bergolak liar pada dirinya. Semua bagai tercampur aduk, pria tampan itu bahkan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa disaat ia sendiri merasa terkejut, bingung, kecewa, dan juga marah— itu adalah yang paling dominan.

"KAU!" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuk, menatap keji pemuda dihadapannya seraya menunjukan raut murka. "Jika telah mengetahuinya dari awal, mengapa kau tidak menghentikanku ketika kita _melakukannya_?!"

"Berengsek!" Naruto meradang, menatap nyalang kearah Sasuke sembari bergerak maju. Tak terima musuh bebuyutannya malah berteriak, menunjuk dirinya secara tak sopan, bahkan tanpa rasa malu berani memarahinya padahal dia sendiri yang salah. "Aku telah berulang kali memintamu untuk mengeluarkannya diluar tapi kau malah mengeluarkannya didalam!"

"Aku kira penolakanmu kemarin hanya sebatas rasa tidak suka karena kita _bersentuhan_?! Tidak ada alasan lain! Aku cuma ingin kau merasa kesal dan kau tidak pantas menghakimiku secara sepihak!" Balas Sasuke cepat, telah sepenuhnya termakan amarah. Tak terima ia malah dijadikan sebagai pihak yang dipersalahkan. "Lagipula sebelum kita melakukannya, kenapa kau tidak berterus terang terlebih dulu? Apa susahnya mengatakan hal ini dari awal?! Jika kau mau berkata jujur, aku tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk _berhubungan_ dan semua petaka ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Kau pikir aku mau mengutarakan kelainan tubuhku kepada yang paling kubenci, kheh!?" Tatapan Naruto kian menajam, amarah yang berkobar semakin menyeruak ketika mendapati pria itu melimpahkan kesalahan kepadanya. "Aku yang selalu bersikap normal dihadapan teman-teman, tak pernah luput dari cacianmu! Dan kau masih berpikir aku akan dengan senang hati membiarkanmu mengetahui kelainan ini agar kau bisa merendahkan harga diriku sesuka hati, begitu?!" Dengusan kasar teralun sesaat Naruto mengalihkan wajah kelain arah yang kemudian kembali memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak suka. "TIDAK! Tidak ada seorang pun menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Begitupula denganku karena aku bukanlah orang bodoh, Uchiha!?"

Bungkam.

Sasuke tidak lagi bersuara seperti beberapa saat lalu untuk sekedar menyeru perasaan marah yang menggerogoti hati dan rasionalitasnya karena belum bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

 _'Inikah alasan utama mengapa Naruto selalu bersikap tidak biasa jika aku menyinggung kondisi tubuhnya dalam setiap pertengkaran yang melibatkan kami?_

 _Parahnya lagi aku mencerca dalam konteks makian?'_

Terjawab sudah.

Laki-laki perawakan tinggi itu menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding, bersandar sejenak sebelum akhirnya merosot, terduduk dengan posisi jongkok diatas tanah. Sebelah tangan terbalut kulit albaster itu tak berhenti mengusap kening, tertunduk menatap bebatuan sembari menghela nafas berat, mengeyahkan sedikit rasa penat mendera yang tiba-tiba membebani pundaknya. Penat... Tidak bisa Sasuke sangsikan jika rentetan kejadian mengerikan yang ia alami dalam sekejab berhasil menyerap seluruh energinya. Sasuke bahkan tak mampu berkutik, tak berhenti memikirkan kembali perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan pada Naruto hingga pemuda itu bisa hamil.

Kecewa? Tentu tidak bisa diingkari.

Keinginan untuk mengulang waktu, terus-terus menghantui pikiran Sasuke hingga menjadi pengharapan semu. Andai saja saat itu Sasuke lebih bisa mengontrol diri. Andai saja ia mau mengikuti permintaan Naruto untuk berhenti bertindak terlalu jauh. Mungkin petaka ini tidak akan terjadi. Namun sesal tetaplah sesal, waktu tidak bisa terulang kembali. Harapan Sasuke hanya tinggal kenangan, semua telah berakhir dan kenyataan adalah hal utama yang harus ia hadapi. Sekalipun pahit, suka atau tidak suka Sasuke _**wajib**_ menjalani segala konsekuensi atas buah dari tindakannya sendiri.

"Sekarang..." Mengkesampingkan rasa penyesalan menggerogoti pikiran, mata onyx Sasuke teralih memandang pemuda pirang yang berdiri disampingnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sapphire indah dikedua mata Naruto terbelalak, lekas pemuda itu secepat kilat mengalihkan wajah menatap Sasuke. "Apa?!"

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar, dan Sasuke tak peduli lagi pada pepatah yang mengatakan jika satu kebahagiaannya akan hilang. "Aku tanya, apa yang kau _inginkan_ dariku sekarang?"

Naruto tiada henti mengerjap, memandang Sasuke dengan intens seraya menegakan telinga. Pemuda itu tidak salah dengar bukan? Sasuke bilang apa tadi? Bertanya apa yang Naruto inginkan?

"Ka-Kau salah bicara? Atau sedang berpura-pura?" Tidak ada maksud untuk memulai perkelahian. Hanya saja Naruto ingin memastikan keyakinannya bila memang benar Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu atau tidak. "B-Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menerima semua ini dengan begitu, _mudahnya_?"

Sasuke berdecak. "Tentu saja aku belum bisa menerima berita ini begitu saja! Kau pikir aku ini orang gila?!"

"Lalu jika seperti itu, kenapa?!" Naruto berseru keras. Terdengar lantang diawal, tapi kemudian suara Naruto terdengar pelan, nyaris bergumam saat bertanya diakhir kalimat selanjutnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memintaku mengugurkan kandungan ini seperti yang biasa orang lain katakan kalau memang kau tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Ck!" Berdecak kasar. "Kau ini idiot atau apa?!" Walau menghardik sang musuh bebuyutan, hinaan yang Sasuke lontarkan terkesan berbeda, tak terdengar pedas seperti yang biasa. "Aku tidak menampik bila ku belum mampu menerima keberadaan janin itu. Kau mengataiku berengsek pun, silahkan. Aku tidak akan keberatan, karena kuakui aku memang laki-laki yang berengsek. Tetapi—" Mengaruk surai ravennya secara kasar selama sejenak, Sasuke berseru pun lantang. "—seberengsek-berengseknya aku, aku bukan seorang _pembunuh_ yang bisa begitu saja merenggut sesuatu yang bernyawa dengan mudahnya!"

Naruto tercenung, sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan lelaki raven itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, seraya bersandar dengan nyaman dipermukaan dinding. "Memang terdengar klise, namun bayi itu tidak berdosa, dia mempunyai hak untuk hidup. Dan sebagai konsekuensi atas tindakan ku hingga keberadaannya ada, tanpa kau sebutkan terlebih dahulu pun aku tahu..." Mengerlingkan mata memandang intens kearah Naruto. "Kalau aku _harus_ mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku."

Sekejab, mata Naruto sebelumnya diliputi amarah perlahan berubah. Menampakan keterkejutan memandang tak percaya disertai tubuh bergetar hebat. "K-Kau..." Meski shock, tatapan Naruto terlihat berbeda. Memancarkan suatu emosi tak biasa— tertegun. "Bertanggung ja-jawab?"

Untuk kesekian kali Sasuke mengaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. "Seperti yang kau dengar. Aku akan bertanggung jawab sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan dariku."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, menekukan dagu seraya mengalihkan wajah kelain arah. Bukan sebuah reaksi yang berlebihan jika Naruto terkejut dengan sikap spektakuler Sasuke.

Spektakuler?

Ya!

Diawal pertemuan untuk membicarakan kehamilan ini, Naruto sudah merasa sangsi jika Sasuke akan mengapresiasi berita tersebut secara positif. Lagipula bukan tanpa alasan juga Naruto bisa berpikir demikian. Hubungan mereka berdua terjalin diawal pertemuan sudah tidak baik, lebih parahnya sampai pada detik ini pun kondisi serupa juga terus bergulir. Bahkan semakin hari semakin _**melebar**_ bak bola panas hingga kedamaian menjadi harga mahal buat mereka berdua. Tidak salah rasanya bila Naruto berpikir permasalahan yang mendera mereka tak akan berjalan mulus walau sekedar mencapai kata tuntas guna menyelesaikan semuanya. Sasuke itu orang paling keras kepala, kolot, dan tidak akan mau menerima hal segala sesuatu dengan mudah walau segenting apapun situasi yang mendera. Menangani hal kecil saja pria jangkung ini rela berdebat mati-matian. Apalagi bila menghadapi masalah besar? Semua selalu dia persulit jika tidak sesuai dengan hati. Dan menilik dari atensi tersebut, jangankan berharap mendapatkan pertanggung-jawaban. Berpikir Sasuke mau mendengar penjelasannya pun Naruto sudah membuang jauh-jauh pengharapan tersebut!

Dan perlu Naruto tekankan bila dia tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap skeptis, hanya saja Naruto cukup mengenal watak pria Uchiha ini selama pertengkaran mereka berlangsung. Sasuke itu orang yang kolot. Dan itu bukan sebuah omong kosong ataupun fakta mengada-ngada. Nyatanya serta sudah mendarah daging.

Tapi...

Begitu melihat apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Sekedar merasa terkejut pun, Naruto rasa hal itu belumlah cukup guna mengambarkan ekspresi wajahnya. Padahal Naruto sudah menyusun strategi, bahkan mempersiapkan segala perlawanan sedetail mungkin yang akan ia kerahkan kalau-kalau Sasuke tak mau mendengar perkataannya. Atau kemungkinan terburuk lainnya, Sasuke akan memaksa pemuda itu untuk mengugurkan janin ini.

Bila benar Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut, mungkin sedikit gertakan untuk menggugat Sasuke pada pihak kepolisian atas pemerkosaan itu, Naruto rasa tidak ada salahnya. Toh bayaran atas semua yang telah ia lakukan setimpal jika melihat Sasuke dikeluarkan, dikucilkan, mendekam dibalik penjara, atau bila perlu membuat pria itu jatuh miskin dengan denda ratusan juta.

Ya...

Sebagai mana detail perlawanan tersebut. Hal itu akan lain lagi ceritanya bila Sasuke bersedia bertanggung jawab. Walau tak ingin terlalu mengakui, jauh dari lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam ia merasa sangat senang mengetahui Sasuke mau menerima keberadaan janinnya dengan lapang dada. Tanpa ada paksaan, desakan, ataupun perlakuan ekstrim meminta tindak aborsi.

Dan jika Sasuke telah berkata demikian...

Tidak ada alasan lain bagi Naruto untuk menunda apa yang telah dia rencanakan demi masa depan masing-masing pihak yang _**harus**_ berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Tak lagi terbelit problema kehamilan ataupun beban lain yang bisa menghancurkan hidup mereka.

"Kalau begitu." Mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat, Naruto menatap lurus kearah Sasuke bersiap merealisasikan rencananya. "Aku ingin kau merawatku sampai proses kehamilan tiba."

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar, memandang tak percaya selepas mendengar pernyataan demi pernyataan mengejutkan dari Naruto yang membuat jantungnya serasa melompat. "APA?!"

Sasuke tidak melantur bukan?

Tidak juga sedang melantur bukan hanya karena terlalu shock yang menyebabkan Sasuke salah mendengar kalau Naruto memang benar-benar ingin...

"Kau minta aku untuk Me-MERAWATMU?!"

Demi Tuhan! Jika boleh, Sasuke ingin sekali memukul wajah si pirang ini karena telah berani berkata hal konyol!

"Hei berengsek! Kecilkan suaramu! Kau pikir teriakan mu tidak bisa membangunkan seisi sekolah ini apa?!" Berang Naruto jengkel tidak memungkiri jika ia merasa kesal akibat sikap berlebihan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir orang waras mana yang tidak kaget mendengar ucapan bodohmu itu, idiot!" Murka. Jangan ditanya lagi. Tentu orang lain akan merasa jengkel mendapati manusia tidak tahu diri seperti Naruto malah memarahinya. Seharusnya disini Sasuke yang berhak marah, bukan si idiot itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan memintaku merawatmu?! Kau kira aku ini babysitter!?"

Kedutan didahi terlihat. Naruto tiba-tiba dilanda rasa kesal sekarang.

"Makanya kau tidak perlu mendramatisir keadaan! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang untuk tak melibatkan perasaaan? Dan sekarang yang kulihat apa?" Berdecak sinis, pemuda pirang itu bersedekap dada. "Jadi laki-laki harus punya pendirian, bersikaplah konsisten akan ucapanmu. Jangan menjilat ludah sendiri!"

"Kheh! Lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang?" Kali ini Sasuke lah yang mengalihkan wajah, sesumbar mempelihatkan seringai bengis memandang Naruto. "Bukankah cara bicaramu saat ini persis seperti mengemis komitmen dari ku untuk _menjalin hubungan_?"

"Ohh~" Naruto mendengus kasar, tak sungkan memberi tatapan tajam. "Jadi kau ingin lari dari tanggung jawab? Begitu!?"

 _'Ahh... Menyebalkan!'_ Sasuke terdiam, mengacak kasar rambutnya sembari menghela nafas lelah menerima pernyataan Naruto. "Baiklah, kita lupakan sejenak perdebatan konyol ini." Mata onyx yang sebelumnya membara akibat tergerus amarah perlahan mulai berubah. "Apa maksudmu dengan _merawat_?"

Masih bersedekap dada, Naruto membuang wajahnya— enggan berbaikan. " _Usianya_ baru tiga minggu. Belum nampak tanda-tanda aneh yang memberi indikasi pada orang tua ku mengenai keadaan _ini_. Selama beberapa bulan kedepan sampai diusia 5 bulan, aku yakin aku bisa menyembunyikannya. Tetapi—" Walau bersikap arogan, meski begitu Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kerisauan yang melanda dikala memikirkan kembali kondisi ia alami. "—untuk lebih dari itu, aku tidak mampu menyembunyikannya lebih jauh lagi. Semua sudah diluar kapasitas dan kuasaku jika perut ini membesar. Cepat atau lambat orang tua ku pasti mengetahuinya, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, Sasuke pun tak memungkiri hal tersebut sebab perubahan bentuk fisik pasti akan terjadi pada semua orang hamil. Dan perubahan yang lebih siginifikan adalah perut Naruto akan membesar sesuai dengan perkembangan janin didalam kandungan— tetapi...

Tunggu dulu!

Sasuke rasa ada satu hal penting terlewatkan. Sesuatu yang sangat krusial hingga lelaki itu tidak bisa menyetujui masalah tersebut dengan mudahnya begitu tahu...

"Orangtuamu belum mengetahui hal ini?!"

Naruto berdecak, melotot garang. "Bila kedua orang tua ku mengetahuinya kau pasti akan mati, tahu!"

Sasuke tercengang, kemudian membenturkan punggungnya secara kasar kepermukaan dinding bangunan. Bagaimana Sasuke sampai lupa? Orang tua Naruto bukanlah orang sembarangan. Terlebih ayah Naruto yang merupakan petinggi adi kuasa disebuah perusahaan terkenal dijepang. Walau terlalu enggan mengakui, Sasuke masih mempunyai akal sehat untuk tidak menganggap main-main perkataan Naruto mengenai sosok kepala keluarga Namikaze itu.

"Waktu yang kita miliki disekolah ini hanya lima bulan saja, selama interval tersebut aku bisa menyembunyikan kehamilan ini tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Kabar baiknya setelah kelulusan nanti, orang tua ku memberi kesempatan padaku untuk kuliah dimana pun yang aku inginkan sebelum kembali ke perusahaan. Dan aku bisa memanfaatkan momen itu untuk menyembunyikan diri sampai hari kelahiran tiba." Ungkap Naruto cepat, memberi penjelasan kepada Sasuke. Tak memberi ruang sedikitpun untuk lelaki itu bernafas lega sebab perkara yang mereka hadapi bukan hal sepele. "Maka dari itu aku ingin mengajukan kesepakatan padamu untuk merawatku. Dimulai dari susu khusus hamil yang harus ku konsumsi sebanyak dua kali sehari, makananku dan juga tempat tinggal."

Telinga Sasuke menegak, kerutan didahi nampak jelas. "Apa kau bilang tadi?" Dengusan sinis pun lolos dari bibir si raven. "Tempat tinggal?"

Naruto berdecak kesal. "Tsk! Tentu saja aku harus tinggal bersamamu memangnya apalagi?! Aku tidak mungkin bersembunyi disembarang tempat tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengurusku! Lagipula kau seharusnya bersyukur, aku telah memberi keringanan padamu!"

"Keringanan kau bilang!" Sasuke bergerak mendekati Naruto dengan aura pekat, tak lagi menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding. "Keringanan macam apa yang kau sebutkan jika aku harus menghidupi mu?! Jangankan membelikanmu susu, aku bahkan tidak pernah minum susu setiap pagi! Asal kau tahu aku hidup pas-pasan disini!? Seorang diri berkerja paruh waktu sampai malam hanya untuk membayar apartemen dan makan sehari-hari. Dan orang tuaku?" Mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, Sasuke mempatkan kedua tangan dipinggul seraya membusung dada, telah kehilangan kesabaran menumpahkan amarah. "Mereka berada di Gunma! Setiap bulan hanya mengirimkan uang untuk membayar biaya sekolah dan kau sekarang minta aku menghidupimu!"

"Itu masalahmu, aku tidak mau tahu!" Suara Naruto memang terdengar konstan tapi raut wajah pemuda itu sudah cukup menggambarkan bila ia merasa marah karena diteriaki Sasuke. "Makanya kalau tidak mau bertanggung jawab, jangan berani bertindak seenaknya! Aku sudah cukup toleran terhadapmu, bahkan dengan kebaikan hatiku aku memberi keringanan kepadamu yang seharusnya tidak akan kau dapatkan dengan mudah! Kalau kau segitunya memaksa untuk menolak, baik! Akan kukabulkan jika kau lebih memilih dijebloskan ke penjara oleh ayahku!"

 _'Sialan!'_ Gigi Sasuke bergemelutuk, menggeram kasar memaki keadaan tak menguntungkan dirinya yang disusul tendangan telak pada dinding bangunan. Mengusap wajah dengan erat diiringi raut depresi terlihat kala helaan nafas berat yang mengalun kencang. Cukup sekali lihat, orang awam pasti tahu bila Sasuke benar-benar frustasi sekarang. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

Disela-sela mencibir pria itu, Naruto mengalihkan wajah dengan ketus. "Akan kuserahkan ke panti asuhan secara diam-diam. Jika telah menikah dengan Hinata nanti, aku akan mengambil kembali anak itu dengan jalan adopsi agar tidak memancing kecurigaan dari keluargaku." Ujarnya singkat. "Karena kondisi organ reproduksiku yang abnormal, presentase keberhasilan membuahi janin dirahim istriku hanya 10% bila tidak melalui program bayi tabung."

Menggaruk surai ravennya dengan kasar. Sasuke ingin merealisasikan satu pertanyaan yang sendari tadi menghantui pikirannya. "Kekasihmu sendiri akan kau apakan? Kau tidak mungkin berkencan dengannya ditengah perut membesar bukan?"

Mata sapphire Naruto memelotot keji. "Kau pikir aku ini gila?! Tanpa kau tanyakan pun aku akan memintanya untuk menyudahi hubungan kami selama sesaat! Tujuh bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama. Terlebih lagi Hinata itu tipikal gadis yang pengertian dan juga baik hati, dia pasti akan mendukung keputusan ku jika kukatakan kalau aku ingin fokus kuliah!"

"Kheh! Tindakan yang bagus!" Gestur tubuh Sasuke berubah angkuh, kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celana seraya memandang Naruto melalui sudut mata. "Dengan begitu aku tidak akan tertimpa musibah lebih banyak lagi hanya karena menghadapi manusia menyusahkan seperti dirimu!"

Naruto memutar kedua matanya dengan bosan. "Dasar orang tak tahu diri! Justru kau lah yang memulai semuanya hingga menjadi rumit begini!"

"Ya-ya-ya. Aku tahu aku lah yang salah."

Semula Naruto hendak memalingkan wajah bermaksud memutuskan kontak mata, apa daya sudut mata pemuda pirang itu terarah kepada Sasuke saat mendengar perkataannya. Memang terdengar simpel dan terkesan mengalah, namun begitu melihat ekspresi wajah pria itu yang menatap kosong dahan pepohonan sembari menggaruk surai ravennya. Naruto tahu Sasuke nampak terbebani.

"Aku mempunyai uang untuk membeli susu selama masa kehamilan. Berhubung aku tidak mungkin membuatnya dirumahku, sebaiknya kau saja yang membuatnya." Berujar dengan nada santai, Naruto terkesan tak ingin terlalu menunjukan keprihatinannya terhadap musuh bebuyutan. "Beli tiga kaleng ukuran 800 gram, dan ukuran sashet sebanyak satu dus. Susu kaleng kau bisa gunakan untuk menyedikan susu siap minum didalam botol setiap pagi. Lalu dua sashet untuk ku buat dirumah pada malam hari." Jabarnya pelan. "Dalam bentuk sashet kurasa tidak masalah. Tidak terlalu ketahuan seperti kaleng susu."

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata, nampak tersentak selama sesaat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Namun setelahnya sikap angkuh kembali nampak, menunjukan raut kesalah kearah Naruto. "Kau pikir aku tidak sanggup membeli susu hamil?!"

Alis Naruto menukik tajam disertai bibir mengerut dalam. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kau hidup pas-pasan. Tidak dibilang pun aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, kalau penampilanmu seperti orang _**susah**_!"

Sasuke menggeram pelan. "Tepati perkataanmu kalau kau tidak akan membuat masalah sebelum mencapai kelulusan nanti."

Dagu Naruto terangkat tinggi. "Sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri jangan mengkhawatirkan orang lain!" Kemudian seringai sinis tertampang dibibir. "Aku ini bukanlah orang teledor sepertimu yang selalu berbuat seenaknya tanpa pikir panjang! Empat bulan kedepan aku yakin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, pasti tidak akan ada masalah karena semua sudah kurencanakan dengan baik."

Entah harus bersikap skeptis atau tidak terhadap kesombongan Naruto, Sasuke berharap tidak akan ada masalah baru yang melandanya selama lima bulan kedepan sampai akhirnya mereka lulus dari sekolah nanti. Jika sampai Naruto berbuat aneh-aneh hingga situasi berubah semakin pelik, tidak Sasuke pungkiri bila...

 _'Aku akan benar-benar gila!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The-End**

* * *

Hallo guysssss!

Setelah sekian lama melanglang buana akibat kesibukan diduta yg g bisa ditolerir, gue comeback lagi dgn series baruuuuuu #plak

Pasti banyak yg bertanya kan? Kok ceritanya ngegantung, dipaksa tamat tanpa-ada-penjelasan _**sama sekali**_! Bwakakakak #dihajar

Sebenarnya gue mo jujur, emang ini cerita gue paksa bkin ngegantung gini krn belom selesai. Ditambah ada challenge blueorange dari sahabat gue, adik gue si Devilojoshi yg g mgkn gue tinggalin. Bermodal nekat, gue paksa cerita ini end sampai sini. Mana masih kurang dua ch lagi yg mana ch ke dua belom selesai sama sekali nih TvT #nanges

Udh gitu belum masuk pertengahan cerita HUAAAA #stresmendadak. Namun jgn risau guys, gue bkl update ch 2 n ending'a dgn segera ^^

Dan juga gue berusaha mo nyelesain bersama fic-fic lain yg msih ditagih ma teman-teman setia SN! #terharu

Harap bersabar minna ^_^

Gue mau bener-bener mau menuhin janji ke kalian, bukan bermaksud untuk ngeles atau bnyk alasan sih ya. Tapi emng wkt nya g cukup (ralat: males) udh gitu hp gue rusak T^T

Tiba-tiba aja mati total disaat gue lagi ngejer target pliss!

Harga perbaikannya lumayan njirr, 150k ToT

Bujubusyet, duit kaga ada! Jdi ngenes lah gue bersama kalian #dihajar

Eniwei(?) Inti'a gue mau share keadaan gue aja. Jadi kalo ad yg nagih lagi, sabar ya buk, pak, cantik, ganteng, tunggu gue perbaikin hp nya dulu :)

Gue g kemana-mana kok. Bakal ttp mencintai SasuNaru dgn sepenuh jiwa raga :) #eyaaa

Oke minna~

Gue pamit dulu.

Ditunggu aja cerita selanjutnya~

Gue dhiya-chan, pamit undur diri~

Happy ied mubarak juga~

Phai~phai~


End file.
